The Adventures of Harry And Dobby
by keeperoliver
Summary: When Lily felt unprotected, James did something about it. Mrs. Rowling owns everything, even this story.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures Of Harry And Dobby Chapter One

June 4th, 1979, the day that the four friends known as the Marauders, left Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and looked for something to do with their new freedom. James Potter already knew of something he was going to do, and that was to marry the most perfect woman he ever met, including his own mother. Lily Evans was his first and only girl he ever took a fancy to. At first it was her magnificent looks. From the first moment he saw her, he knew he had to get to know her, however, a main obstacle stood in his way by the name of Severus Snape. He was with her the first time he saw Lily and they seemed quite close.

The next thing he loved about her was her compassion for everyone. When she found out his friend, Remus Lupin, was a werewolf, rather than shy away, she made their friendship stronger by becoming closer to him and helping him after a rough night. Remus loved his friends, but with Lily it was more and if it wasn't James that was after her, he would have had a go at trying to win her heart. Severus shot himself in the foot by insulting her during their fifth year, so then, if anything James did to her resulted in the same way, Remus would do what ever he could to try and win her affection. However, James wasn't that stupid.

Now that school was over and Remus had been rejected for a position in the Ministry because of his background, so James and Sirius got together and bought a bookshop for him to run. Remus was a brilliant business man and had the store running at a profit a month later and he was able to expand his business two fold. They were all happy to see him being successful.

Sirius and James were accepted into the Auror corps and worked it for a year. James and Lily were married in late November and by Valentines day, found out Lily was with child. Sirius acted prouder than James did as he ran through the Ministry handing out exploding cigars.

Then Peter began to miss family get together events and even the birth of Harry, James and Lily's son. They began to see less and less of him, and Remus and Lily began to suspect something was wrong. James went to the Ministry and checked on purchasing a house elf to help protect Lily when he was at work, because she was worried about being left alone. He was there when the office opened and he asked to see the elves that were available. He was taken back to their quarters and asked them to all stand up and state their names.

While this was going on, another one entered the quarters and demanded the elves to present themselves to him. Lucius Malfoy was not a patient man.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, but I was here first, so if you don't mind I will continue my search."

"Get out of the way Potter, I'm in a hurry." and he pushed James out of the way, going to the first elf he came to. "You, what's your name?"

"Dobby sir."

The elf was shaking like a leaf in the wind and became nervous around the brute of a wizard before him. Then came the words he feared, "I'll take him. How much?"

"I'm sorry Malfoy, but Dobby is the one I was going to hire. Come here Dobby and lets get you cleaned up." and Dobby walked up to his new master lowering his head as he approached.

"Hold your head up Dobby, you don't have to bow to me or anyone else as long as you're with me." and Dobby raised his head and saw Malfoy cursing his Master. If anyone had looked closer they would have sworn Dobby was wearing a smile. Dobby pitied any elf that went with Malfoy, but was quite happy it wasn't him.

As they left the Ministry, Dobby turned to James and said, "Thank you Master." He was shocked when James turned to him and said softly,

"Listen Dobby, I am no master. In fact, all I am is an employer. You work for my family and you will receive a fair pay and days off. You will have a vacation of one week with pay each year and any other time off you need if it is justifiable. Now, do you except this offer, because if you don't, you will be back there and maybe with Malfoy."

"Dobby doesn't take pay sir."

"You will with me, or you don't work for me. You will accept all or nothing."

Dobby thought about what he just left and decided he liked what was offered him more. "Dobby will work for you sir. Does sir have a misses?"

"Yes, and also a child. I also have friends who visit quite frequently. Does this bother you?"

"No sir, I just wanted to know what would be expected of me is all."

"Well then Dobby, I better be truthful with you. We're hoping it isn't going to happen, but we feel there may be trouble brewing and I want someone there for my wife and son. I know elf magic is very powerful, so I got you. If you still feel OK with this, good. If not, then I can see where it would upset you and I will release you to return to the Ministry."

"Does Dobby have to answer right away sir?"

"No Dobby, you don't. If for any reason you feel unsafe, you may leave."

"Good sir, because Dobby wishes to get to know the family before he says anything."

"Excellent Dobby, now lets go meet the family, shall we?"

Dobby was expecting a little more of a house when they arrived at the Potter residence. It was a nice home, but quite small. Lily and Harry were wonderful, so that was in their favor, but the winner was the room he was given. It wasn't a cupboard like he expected, but a full bedroom, with a bed. Linen and a closet for clothes and a dresser with drawers for other needs. He fell in love with his room.

When he sat down to hear the list of duties for him, he was taken back as his primary duty was to keep the house clean and help take care of young Harry. Other wise it was what he was needed to help with.

Then when he was told his pay would be twenty galleons a week, he didn't know what to think as he didn't understand the significance of money. He asked James what he should do with it, and James set up a vault for him in Gringotts where he could save it. He didn't understand vacation, so he was told what it was. He questioned this because he didn't know what he could do with a week off. And then get paid money for doing nothing was a concept he had a hard time grasping. Do humans actually do this?

Dobby promised James he would have an answer to him in a week's trial. He wanted to see how truthful and gentle they were. He didn't see any of this in Malfoy, but at least he didn't try to hide it. Can a human family really be nice to a house elf?

Dobby was up the next morning ready to cook breakfast but saw the Miss already at work. He tried to step in and help, but she told him to get the others up and then come back and take a seat. He did as he was asked and came back to sit at a small table in the corner that was used to prepare vegetables for a meal. He used magic to create a chair for him to sit in.

When Lily saw this, she laughed and said, "Dobby, I meant sit at our table, not in a corner by yourself. Now, come sit here by me and Harry and you can help feed him while I eat, then you can eat while I finish feeding him and burping him. Then I will let you change his nappy. I can't get James to change them. Remus will do it for me sometimes, and Sirius is just like James. If he even thinks Harry needs a change, he is gone from the house and won't return for an hour."

"Missy, can Dobby ask you a question?"

"Of course Dobby, please do."

"Why is everyone being so nice to Dobby? House elves are just servants for humans."

"Not in this house they aren't. I told this to James before he went out and acquired your services. His pure blood upbringing may have had him thinking that way, but I told him I didn't want a house elf, I wanted a friend to help me when I needed it. Harry can be a handful at times and I could use a break to rest. Housecleaning is a chore for me, because of all the kids living here. Yes Dobby, James, Sirius and Harry are my kids. Remus always cleans up after himself. But his work keeps him away for long hours. So, in answer to your question, you are here to keep me company and if anything were to happen, do your best to help me protect Harry."

"Master James did tell me there was some protecting that may be needed."

"OK, that will be the last time you use the word Master in this house when referring to anyone. No master, no mistress no, as you command. We ask here, not command or demand. We are Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus. Of course there is also Harry. You are Dobby. We use our names here with no titles. Do you understand this?"

"Yes Missy Lily. It is OK to call you Missy, isn't it?

"As long as you use it as a term of endearment and not as a title. If it is as a title, then no, I don't like to be called Missy."

Dobby smiled for the first time in front of Lily, "Yes Missy Lily, Dobby understands." and Lily smiled back and patted him on the back. Dobby thought he was going to like it here, if they all treated him the way Missy Lily did.

Then Dobby was hit with his first nappy change and it was a corker. Harry had it smeared all over his bottom and legs. And stink. Dobby wondered what it was he ate to get this smell. Lily was watching and was trying so hard to hold back her laughter, but when Dobby stuck his finger in the mess and looked at it with a look of horror, she lost it.

Dobby finally got Harry cleaned up and dressed and he took him to clean up the house. House cleaning was a simple task for him and it took only a few minutes per room. Harry cooed in his ear as he worked and Dobby found this relaxing as he worked. Harry loved to play with Dobby's ear while he was cleaning. It never hurt, even when he put it in his mouth and bit down.

Dobby learned by accident that Harry loved to be held in the air by magic. Dobby learned this when he needed to move some furniture that could not be moved by magic. He did ask about this and Lily told him it belonged to James from his mother, who had things in it that were not meant to be mixed with magic, so she placed a spell around this furniture that kept magic off them. The items were still stored in these items.

Dobby would put the leviosar spell on Harry and leave him hanging in the air while he worked. Harry would kick his legs which caused him to move around in the air, making it look like he was flying. Lily saw this one day and once again she was laughing at what the two did together.

By the end of the week, James came to Dobby and asked, "Well Dobby, what do you think? Are you going to stay with us, or are you going back to the Ministry?"

Dobby put his hand to his chin and thought about his answer, knowing he was going to accept his position, but Missy Lily told him about pranking James and Sirius. "Well James, I have to tell you that Harry has made it hard for me. His Nappies are very stinky and he wears most of it, making it hard to clean him up. He is a hand full when it comes to cleaning and it always leaves me up in the air as to how to care for him and clean. Missy Lily has made some very strict rules about what she expects of me. So, you tell me what I should do?"

James looked disappointed with Dobby's answer, "If you're not happy here, Dobby, then you should return to the Ministry."

"Is James ordering me back?"

"No Dobby, just giving you a choice. We don't want you if you are not happy here."

"You don't want Dobby here?"

Lily was standing outside the door, and she couldn't believe what Dobby was doing to James. Dobby had been here a week and he had her laughing for a good two hours a day. Not even the Marauders did that to her. Now he was giving James a hard time about what to do. Dobby already told her he was staying, but Lily asked him to give James a hard time and he was doing better than she would ever have imagined.

"That isn't what I said Dobby."

"Yes James, you did. You said we don't want you here."

"If you're not happy here. I said that too."

"Dobby never said he was not happy here, so you are putting words in Dobby's mouth."

James was getting flustered and he finally just asked, "Dobby, are you staying or not?"

"Can Dobby have more time to think about it?"

James was coming unglued. "How much more time do you need Dobby?"

"How about seventy years?"

"OK fine, we will talk then." and James got up and walked out. He saw Lily standing there and she was laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face. Then James remembered how long Dobby asked for and he slapped the wall in amusement. He had been pranked big time and loved it. "You knew about this didn't you?"

Lily was still laughing when she answered, "Of course. It was my idea, but I hand no idea Dobby was going to be this good. You should have seen your face. Merlin, it was priceless. Alice will never believe it. Selena has to know as well. Say, I wonder how she is doing after having her baby. We need to go see her this weekend. We'll bring Dobby with us."

"Great, spread it all around and make me look like an idiot."

"Of course darling, if that is what you want."

Sirius was walking through and heard the two talking and heard James call himself an idiot. It got his interest and walked in to ask what was going on. Before either could say anything, Dobby spoke up, "It is nothing that concerns you Sirius. Now run along and go play with a bone or your rubber chewy thing."

"Um, when did the elf get a sense of humor? And what does he know of my rubber ducky?"

Now even James was laughing as Dobby was continuing to entertain them.

Dobby stayed with them and him and Harry had become very close. Harry was speaking a few words and Ma, Da, PaFoo, uufee and ubby were his most said. Ma and Da were his favorite words. During the day it was Ubby. Playtime it was Pafoo. At bedtime it was Uufee because Remus loved to read to him.

On Harry's birthday, he got so many gifts he didn't know where to start in opening them. Harry sat in the middle of his castle of gifts and pulled the wrong one to open and the castle started to fall on him. Dobby reacted the fastest and Harry was pulled from the avalanche before he was hit. "Ubby nice. Tan U."

"Harry is welcome and is also nice. Now, how about I hand them to you to open?"

"Tay." and Harry opened the one he pulled. The rest of the opening was a safe one and Harry was pleased with what he got, where Lily was ready to string Sirius up by his gonads. A broom for a one year old was too much.

It was just after this that Dumbledore approached the Potters and Longbottoms about the Prophecy concerning Voldemorts most interesting challenge coming from a child. Dumbledore did suggest putting up a stronger field around their house and offered his services. A Fidelius charm was his suggestion and wished to be it's keeper. Lily had a different idea of who it should be, so she thanked the Professor and let him down as easy as she could. James and Sirius looked to her with doubt.

After Dumbledore left, Lily called for Dobby and asked him to see if Remus was free to visit them this evening. Dobby started laughing which made Lily curious, "What's so funny Dobbie?"

"Missy Lily, Remus is here just about every night for your home cooking, so why should tonight be any different?"

Lily smiled at the elf, but did answer him, "Because I'm making Sheppard's Pie this evening and it always leaves him so full that he can't move the next morning. Gluttony is one of his weaknesses. Now go do as I ask and be quick about it, before he makes other plans." and he left, still laughing. He returned twenty minutes later. He didn't say anything and started for the kitchen.

"Dobby, what did Remus say?"

He turned wearing a big smile, "Do you really have to ask? OK, he said (Lily is making Sheppard's Pie this evening, so where else would I be.) just like I said he would. Missy Lily is kidding her self thinking she knows everything about the Marauders." and he ran into the kitchen to avoid Lily's retort.

James and Sirius were laughing at the look on Lily's face. It was a mixture of what the hell and who the fuck. There was also a touch of humor mixed in. Dobby was becoming a big part of the family and he got away with much more than James and Sirius did. He was right there with Remus and Harry.

As he said, Remus was there at five on the dot and took a seat next to Sirius on the sofa. Lily and Dobby were in the kitchen with Harry by Dobby as he helped Lily with dinner. Harry was bouncing in the air with no visible means of support. Dobby was becoming a genius at keeping Harry happy and contented.

When it was done, Dobby walked in and called the three to the table. They made idle talk while they ate, and Remus was getting curious about why Lily wished him to be here this evening, even though he wasn't going to miss her Sheppard's Pie.

Dobby did the clean up after the meal and joined them when he was finished. Lily got them all something to drink and then took a seat next to James. "OK, I know you all are wondering why I did what I did today."

Remus stopped her before she went any further, "I don't know what you did today, Lils. Fill me on in this."

After telling him about Dumbledore and the Prophecy she went on, "Do any of you have any idea what Peter is doing?" she received four blank stares, getting one from Dobby and the rest. James didn't let it go though.

"Lily, what Does Peter have to do with anything? We haven't seen him in ages?"

"Not quiet James. Dobby, when did we see Peter last?"

"Three days ago, Missy Lily. He was asking many questions about how things were going with us all. Some sounded very personal."

Remus sat up at this and said, "What is he trying to do, after missing us for so long?"

Lily looked at him and answered him, "Need you ask? He hasn't seen us in ages, then he pops in after so long and wants to know how we are doing and what our plans were. Then Dumbledore comes in and says there is a Prophecy about Harry and Neville and Lord Voldemort. So, what do you all think?"

Dobby answered first, "Sounds like snakeface has a new follower and he is looking for something. I don't like the sound of this."

Sirius squealed when he heard this, "What did you do Dobby, read my mind. That was exactly what I was thinking to include the nickname."

Dobby fell to the floor as if fainting, "OH NO! I am becoming Sirius Black's mind. What can I do to get out of it? No wait a minute, That can't be true, because my mind is greater than his, so why would I want to drop to his level."

After finishing her laughter, Lily once again started talking, "Well, to get on with it, I think Dobby is right, and Peter is working for Voldemort. Now, what can we do to take advantage of this?"

James just said, "Take advantage of it? We should get away from it. Move someplace else so he can't find us."

Dobby jumped up and said, "That's brilliant!" and he started to dance around.

"Dobby, I don't know what you are talking about. That does not solve the problem. If he wants to find us, He will and there is nothing we can do about it."

"I know that Missy Lily, but what if we use Peter to set a trap for Voldemort and use this house as the target. Dumbledore said something about performing the Fidelius Charm on her. Why not, and use Peter as the Keeper. We do this after we have moved into your new house."

Sirius looked confused, "Why would we let Peter be our Keeper if we hardly ever see him?"

"It is because of that is why we do it. If we hardly ever see him then there's more of a chance of him thinking he is the perfect one to do it with. No one would think of him as being a secret keeper." Dobby added.

"But he will turn over the secret to Voldy? Someone may be killed because of it."

"That's right, and if we play this right, it will be Voldy who is the one killed. That's why they call it a trap."

"But what about the house, it could be destroyed?"

"Would you rather see Harry, James and Lily killed?" Remus asked.

"Of course not, but they will need a new place to live and Black Manor is not an option. The only things that deserves to live there are the rats. And Kreacher."

"What about Potter Manor? Mother and Father left it for me and it is vacant. I have to tell you that it is kind of big." James brought up.

Dobby asked James to take him there so he could do it himself next time. He did and seconds later they were back with Dobby saying, "Now, that's a house. You could fit this entire home in the sitting room. And that was all I saw of it."

Lily looked at James and he saw it. He replied, "Lily, it is as Dobby said, It is huge and spacious and clean and way too much for you to take care of."

"I'll be there too, won't I?" Dobby asked.

"Sorry, of course you will. I guess you could help with the cleaning."

"Is that why you never mentioned it to me before?" Lily complained.

James lowered his head with his answer, "It brings back bad memories of mum and dad."

Lily realized what he was saying and ran to him for a hug and a kiss. "I'm sorry James, I wasn't thinking."

"No Lils, I wasn't thinking. You deserve the best and it is by far the best. Dad loved his luxury and mum loved the gardens."

"There's more than one garden?" Lily chirped.

"Oh yeah. There's the rose garden, the variety flowered garden, the vegetable garden and the herbs garden with both muggle and magical herbs."

Lily didn't want to start it again, so she held back until later. James knew she loved gardening.

A couple of days later, Peter showed back up on their doorstep and Dobby showed him in to the sitting room where the others were sitting and drinking a cuppa. James and Sirius got up to greet him while Lily stayed seated and Remus was holding Harry.

The talk for over an hour was trivial and they all could see where Peter was getting bored and ready to leave, when Remus asked him for a favor. Now Peter took interest. "Of course, Remus, what ever I can do for you."

When he was asked to be the secret keeper for the Fidelius charm, he almost passed out. It was what his master had been looking for. He accepted this role and then excused himself so he could go home and get some sleep.

The five sitting there all nodded at the show that was put on by both parties, knowing only they knew the true value of the display.

A/N: Just here to explain Dobby's speech. Since he was living with the Potters and not the Malfoys, Dobby didn't have to become the docile creature he was in the books. He is told to be polite, but speak his mind. Be respectful, but also stand up for his beliefs. He had more courage and caring since he worked for a family and was not owned by the family. He had more to learn withe the Potters, which made him smarter as he had to read in order to learn what he did.

I hope everyone enjoys this one and I look forward to hearing from you all. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures Of Harry And Dobby Chapter Two

Severus Snape sat a table feeling terrible about what was coming. He didn't think giving a bit of information would lead to a possible casualty in Lily Evans, he refused to see her as Lily Potter. Now he was sitting in on the plans to attack the Potters and kill Harry, their boy. He pleaded the Dark Lord to spare Lily and his answer disturbed him.

"Severus, I will not hurt my chances of killing young Harry because I spared his mother. If she steps out of the way, I will do what I can to spare her, but one step in the wrong direction and she will die."

Severus knew he did not mean to spare her, so he had to make other plans to spare the woman he once loved and still had affection for her.

Then everyone's attention was drawn to the doors as an anxious Peter Pettigrew came running into the room. "Master, you cannot believe the luck that was just thrown our way. James Potter just asked me to be their Secret Keeper when he places the Fidelus Charm on his home. We will have free entry into it and your plan will fall into place."

Voldemort sat there for a moment and tried to be pleased with what he was just told, but something wasn't right, "This sounds all too easy, Wormtail. Perhaps you should use your skills and find out more. Potter doesn't strike me as an idiot and use you for something so important."

Severus saw his chance, "Pardon me my Lord, but Potter is nothing but loyal to his friends and he knows the obvious choice would be Black, with a possibility of Lupin. Seeing this he may think of throwing us off by placing Peter in this role. Use Peter as a spy, but make the plans we have been working on as our primary set. Even if it is a trap, they can not be strong enough to challenge you."

"That's fine for you to say Severus, but it is me you are placing all your faith in. What if there are more there than even I can handle?"

"If you have Peter outside waiting for your signal that everything is alright, he can watch for any further trouble outside the home. Potter is not that strong of a wizard and his wife will be protecting her child, so she should not be a factor."

"What about you being behind me for this attempt, Severus?"

"I will be at school and unable to attend, Sire."

"How convenient for you to have school as an excuse." Voldemort snarled.

"Wouldn't you think it obvious if I were absent from school and the Potters and the Longbottoms are attacked the very same night?"

Voldemort was still snarling, but he did agree about this last fact. "Very well, Wormtail go see if you can find out anything more about this arrangement as it still sounds like a set-up. Bellatrix, take your team and survey the Longbottom residence for any signs of defensive charms around the home that may be difficult to get through." and they all left for their destinations, with Severus going back to Hogwarts, where he was setting up for the upcoming school year.

Peter landed outside the Potter residence and used the entry onto the grounds he always used to sneak in.

Inside the home, Lily heard the signal that Peter was on the grounds. Dobby had been brilliant in his search for anyway for Peter to get on the grounds unnoticed. His alerting charm came in handy and they went into their practiced speech for if he showed up. Dobby felt the rat nearing the sitting room and they started a low volume talk about when they should ask Peter here for the charm. If it was too soon, it may alert the Death Eaters with a signal of new magic being administered. Of course everyone knew what would happen if they were too late. So they came up with a date of August Thrity First at Seven PM, just before dark so they could see the charm settle, but light enough for muggle eyes to miss it.

Lily also brought up that Dumbledore was upset that he was not asked to be the Keeper, but he was too busy to be a Keeper if he was in the middle of something in either capacity where he couldn't get away.

Peter heard all he needed to hear and left, never knowing he was setting things up for an encounter that may just end it all for Voldemort.

On the Thirty First, everyone was in place, and Lily had Professor Flitwick perform the charm for them with Peter standing next to him to receive information needed to be the Keeper. Filius set the charm and Peter was given the address on a slip of paper that burned once Peter had it memorized. The blank look on the other Marauders, Lily and Flitwicks faces showed him it worked, so he told them the address and they all entered the home for tea and biscuits. Peter stayed long enough to drink the cuppa and then left to report to Voldemort.

What Peter told him made him quite pleased. The name of Dumbledore being refused as secret keeper made him feel better because he thought that Dumbledore took on too much responsibility as it was. He wished he could find a way to get him out of the Ministry as well. As long as he remained there, his hope of talking the Ministry by force would never happen. So, if he loses his only weapon against me, he knows he loses everything. Harry and Neville needed to be out of the picture, or at least Harry, in his opinion. Being a half blood made Harry a more important target. Longbottom may have given the light a stronger resolve to fight back being a pure blood. That was why he chose to go against the Potters and have Bellatrix go against the Longbottoms as they may survive the attack, The Potters would not survive.

Now the only thing he needed for the attack was setting a date. It was thrown around the table and it was Lucius who made the suggestion of Halloween because of how busy it would be with all the children running around. That was the date they agreed upon and everything was set for the attack.

No one in the room had any idea that they were being spied upon and was gone when everything was set.

Dobby returned to the home and passed on what he heard at the meeting after following Peter to where it was being held. It had been suggested that they use this information to attack Voldemort there, rather then wait for him to attack them, but there were too many Death Eaters there to take a chance.

Now, everyone had to play the waiting game and it started to get on everyone's nerves. He decided it

Dobby saw where everyone was getting on edge so it was time for some Marauder mischief. Sirius was his target this time and he started a conversation with him, "Sirius, didn't you say you had a house elf? Why didn't you bring him here instead of getting me?"

"Because Kreacher is an insufferable bore and can become a headache to everyone through his complaining and calling people names. He doesn't do anything in a hurry and even tries to get out doing certain things he finds insignificant. If you are anything but a pure blood, he abuses his place by calling you names he shouldn't and refuses to listen to anything you have to say."

"Huh, sounds a little like someone else I know?"

"Who's that?"

"You. You think pure blood idealism is stupid and anyone who uses it should be strung up. You do anything you can to avoid changing young Harry. You are never in a hurry to do anything Missy Lily asked of you. And if any one argues with you, you never listen to what they say."

"WHAT! I'm nothing like Kreacher. Why are you defending someone you don't even know?"

"I never said I didn't know Kreacher. I do happen to know him, and I think you're right, but he does sound like you."

"How do you figure that? I use to like you Dobby, but right now you're pissing me off?"

"See, when ever someone confronts you, you take offense to it. I made a statement and rather than challenge it, you try tell us how disturbed you are. What in what I said is not true?"

"Well, um, I do not...Ok, Ok, I never...Give me minute. Right, I always do what Lily asks me to do."

Lily pointed to the trash she asked Sirius to take out with Harry's dirty nappies in it.

"Hey, who's side are you on Lils?"

"Sirius, I just want you to know that I know your heart is in the right place, but your words are not always there. And just to let you know, James knows how well I can prank and you have just been pranked. Everyone has been so wrapped up in this Voldemort thing that there is no joy in the household. Even Harry feels it, don't you buddy?" Dobby tickled Harry under the chin and Harry hit him with a soft block he was playing with, in the head.

Dobby used his magic and gave Harry's hair a spiked look, with an orange stripe. Harry looked like a tiny biker with his hair like this.

Then Sirius hit Dobby with a slobber spell and Dobby was drooling all over the place. He tried to speak but his mouth wouldn't work right because of the spit flying from his mouth.

Lily and Remus got up and left the room before it was an all out free for all. Remus happened to grab Harry as he left. From the kitchen, they heard the battle going on in the sitting room with the yelling and laughing and screaming.

Remus got inquisitive and peeked into the room and was hit with a sneezing spell for his troubles. Lily covered Harry as Remus was quite wet with his sneezes.

They kept hearing Sirius asking Dobby why he used references of the pure bloods in comparing him and Dobby just told him because it was so easy because of the similarities. He also loved the different facial expressions Sirius went through, like hate, embarrassment and shock. Dobby was learning from the best to be as good as he was. Pranking came naturally to him.

Since the charm was et, Dobby learned that being left out of the charm, he maintained his memory of the home and they all would have the freedom to come and go as they pleased. They used this to their full advantage and got things done that would have been hard if they had to wait and get Peter there to let them come and go. James got Filius and Albus there to let them know about Dobby and his being able to remember everything. Lily didn't trust Albus all too much because of his manipulative manner, but he was a strong ally. Filius needed to know as much as he could in order to help his friends from school. Albus also helped them with the Horcrus situation and told him what he knew and the possible items used for them. He couldn't help with locations though. It was enough for them to get started though.

With it now over with, James got them together after Peter left and got them all ready to move. Filius and Albus were already gone as well, so it was only the marauders and Lily with Harry and Dobby that were there.

They took only what was necessary like clothing and personal items, leaving furniture, kitchen wares, pictures that weren't personal and linen for bed and bath. It looked like the house was still lived in. They knew that Peter would be back to make sure there were no changes.

They stayed in the Hollow until an hour before Harry's bedtime and left the beds looking as if there were people sleeping in them.

For the next two months they lived like this, but it would soon all come to an end, one way or the other. Dobby would be the one to take them all home on Halloween and Lily made a request that he bring Frank and Alice with their son to the Manor, to make sure they were alright. James, Sirius and Remus would leave the home and return to help Dobby with Voldemort and who ever was there to help him after they checked on the Longbottom Manor.

On Halloween night, and when everyone was moved, Frank was not going to remain at the Manor, if the others were going to fight. Dobby was sitting in the room facing the door, waiting for his visitor. At Seven PM, he was there. Dobby heard the charm come down and went to the door and opened it for Voldemort. Dobby grabbed the candy dish and offered him some. When Voldemort knocked it out of his hand, Dobby started.

"Well, that is certainly no way for you to get any candy. Manners young man will get you bounty, while rudeness gets you tossed from the house. Now, help me pick this mess up." but Voldemort stayed where he was.

"Where are the Potters?" Voldemort demanded.

"Still with the rudeness, and who are the Potters?" Dobby asked.

"House elves should be seen and not heard, now answer my question."

"I'm sorry, but what was the Question again, I forgot?" Dobby loved the changes going on with Voldemort's face.

Voldemort was getting upset with the house elf and showed him by firing a spell at him, which Dobby blocked with a wave of his hand. "OK, now no using spells in here as you might scratch the paint on the walls and the owners may not like it. Now, about that question?"

"Where are they, Elf? And where is young Harry?"

"OK, you are becoming far too demanding and you need to leave the house. With this behavior, it is no wonder you aren't getting any candy tonight. No run along back to your mother." Dobby was beginning to love his character.

"For the last time, where are the Potters?"

"Good, as I was becoming tired of hearing it. Now you can leave the way you came in." once again he blocked a spell.

"This game is over Elf, and I hoped you enjoyed it, as it will be your last one you ever play. AVADA CADAVRA!" and the spell shot towards Dobby, but once it reached him, it was stopped a foot from his body. "What Happened to my spell?" Voldemort shouted.

"Arrogant fool. You think you are more powerful than anyone else. There is magic in the world you could never demand. You think of elves as a lowly creature and beneath your presence. Yet this elf just stopped what was supposed to be unstoppable. Magic you don't begin to understand. Elf magic is far older than wizard's magic. Mine has been opened up and because of it, you will never reach your goal."

"Opened up? What do you mean?"

"Never mind. You wouldn't understand. Now, are you going to leave here or must I take matters into my own hands?"

It became too much and soon there was a real fight between the two facing each other. Voldemort was finding out the hard way that his magic was no match for elven magic as he was taking cut after cut from elven magic. He was bleeding in over a dozen places. The elf was without a scratch and still sitting in that chair. Then he stood up and looked Voldemort over, "You look tired Voldemort, do you need to take a rest?" and Dobby shoved a chair at him and he fell over it. "Clumsy human, can't even take a seat without falling over. Do you need help with your seating?" and Voldemort found himself being lifted and placed in the chair like he was an invalid.

"Who are you elf? No one has those powers?"

"You mean I haven't done any of the things to you that I thought I did? But, I must have, because you're sitting down. And then there are the cuts all over your body, and the bruises around your legs and arms. I know I didn't imagine giving them to you."

"Who are you?"

"You asked that already. But since time is running short, I will answer you, I am your master. Now, get out or I will destroy you with my next curse."

Voldemort made the mistake of firing another curse at Dobby, which he caught in his hands and sent it back to Voldemort and it caught him in the chest. For just a second there was nothing, then there was blast that ripped the body apart and left nothing recognizable. A black mist rose from the body, but it didn't go far, landing in a jar that Dobby conjured up. The mist looked like a black snake coiled in the jar.

Dobby walked to the door to see Remus and Sirius standing there watching what went on. He asked them, "Did they catch the Lestranges at the Longbottom residence?"

"Ya, say, what did you do to him?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, he did it to himself, all did was block it. He sure was an arrogant sot, wasn't he?, By the way, where is Frank?"

Remus walked over to Dobby and spun him around looking for signs of the fight, but there was nothing. " Frank went on back to the Manor. How did you manage to beat him and not get a scratch?"

"I did too get a scratch. Well, maybe not a scratch, but I did break a nail. Here, see?" and he showed Remus his hand where there was a broken nail.

"Did it hurt you?"

"Of course it did, I was going to chew that one next. Now I have to wait until it grows back out. What a bother."

Dobby sent the body of Voldemort to the Ministry to let them dispose of it properly. Dobby knew as long as that mist he caught was alive, if that is the correct way to explain it, Voldemort wasn't dead. He knew what it was, but he didn't know how to get rid of it. He returned to the Manor, meeting Sirius, James and Remus there, who had successfully captured Peter while he was waiting outside their old home for Voldemort. When they went in to help Dobby, they saw the mess that was Voldemort and Dobby sitting in a chair waiting for them. Now they could talk about what happened and how he was able to beat him. "About time you got here, I was getting bored looking at the mess I made. You would think Voldemort would know I was stronger after he failed like thirteen times to kill me. Nope, he still tried and I just reversed his last attempt and it was what took him out."

Remus looked at the container he was holding and asked, "What's that you're holding Dobby?"

"A piece of Voldemort that wouldn't die. Care to take a guess what exactly it is, Remus?"

Remus turned a shade of sick green, like split pea soup. "Please don't tell me it's his soul."

"Ding ding ding ding ding, we have a winner. Of course you know what that means, don't you Remus?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It actually means two things. One is he isn't dead and two is there are other pieces of his soul out there we need to gather. I wonder if it's just one. Or knowing Voldemort, more than that."

"Exactly my thoughts as well. Scary, isn't it?"

James didn't know what they were talking about, "Do you two mind filling me in on what you're talking about?" he was sick after they told him about Horcruxes and wished he never asked.

Sirius knew about them, but was hoping this wasn't the case. He saw where it was important they find these items before Voldemort could stage his comeback, and what it would take, since Dobby had a piece of it in his possession. That was when they decided to call it a night. Remus couldn't quite yet, though, as Harry woke up and he wouldn't go back to sleep without his bedtime story. Fortunately he was more tired than he thought and fell asleep after a few pages. Remus was finally able to get some sleep.

The story in the paper the next morning gave the name of the heroes as James, Sirius and Remus, leaving Dobby out of it completely. When everyone was ready to go correct it, he asked them not to. "Please, leave it as it is. I don't want any attention and it also hides the fact that I am no ordinary house elf." Before he could continue, Lily said something.

"That's not true, you're not a house elf at all."

"Thank you Missy Lily, but we are the only ones who know this and that is what I wish to keep to ourselves. It may come in handy when we go looking for those other Horcruxes. I feel there are more than one and I wish I knew how many there are exactly. It will also help me while Harry grows up. I can move around with him and not draw attention to him as much. He will still have it because of James, but it should be alright after the first few times we are seen in public."

TAOHAD-}

Harry's fifth birthday was soon to be here, and Sirius was going to make it special for his Godson. He still carried the crooked nose he got for the broom gift he gave to Harry, so he had to make sure it was a safe one. He got with Remus and went over what to do. Remus thought a library would be special, and Sirius snickered at the thought. "Moony, only you would think a library was special for a five year old."

"Not really, Pads. There is a five year old in my bookshop that would love such a gift. In fact, I have a small one I am going to give her for her birthday in September. She'll love it. You should see her when she comes in to the shoppe. She finds herself a chair and sits for hours until it is time to go home and greet her parents. They even want to pay me for babysitting their daughter, which I said was silly, because I do nothing but work as she sits and reads. Well, almost nothing, as I bring her lunch and give her drinks. She is marvelous as she doesn't bother anyone and when she is finished with a book, she puts it back exactly where she got it from. I never have to pick up after her. I guess, in a way, my shoppe is her own little library."

"You're letting her read all those books for free? Isn't that losing you money?"

"Maybe, but she is so precious, I can't say no to her. What's really funny is she has a dictionary sitting there in case there is a word she has a question about. She also comes to me about words she can't pronounce. I wish there was a way Harry could meet her?"

"Why not bring him to the shop one day and let him sit with her?"

"I don't think that is a good idea for many reasons. He may let it slip about magic or even have an accidental bout with it. Dobby would kill me if I even suggested it. Lily would be there every five minutes to make sure he is behaving himself. James and you are teaching him to prank so there is that as well."

Sirius was laughing at the why he wouldn't take Harry to his bookstore, but nothing about why he should take him. "So you see no reason for taking him at all?"

"Oh there is a reason I should take him. I think him and her would hit it off quite well."

"Don't you think he is a little young to pairing him up with someone, Moony?"

"Shite Pads, I'm not trying to get him hitched, I'm trying to bring him some friends in his life. He doesn't have many. In fact only one, Neville. I thought you were going to try and get Draco over to the house to meet him?"

"It's too late for that, as Lucius is brainwashing him to be an arrogant git. I don't see what Cissa sees in him, he is such an Arse hole."

"Look who's calling the kettle black."

"Hey, I'm an arse hole on a different level. Mine is a funny way of being one, and he is a prejudice one. If you're not a pure blood, you're pond scum."

"OK, I see what you mean, and though I hate this, I agree with you, as he is full of himself."

"But back to this little angel, why can't we have Harry a party in your shoppe. We could call it a book party and you could read a story for him. You know he loves your stories. Have you read for your angel yet?"

"Hey, now that could work, and it could get other children to sit and listen. Lily and Dobby could have a cake and ice cream there and I could have some drinks there. He could open his presents when he gets home, so he won't cause a problem with the other children want to help. And he will get to meet Hermione."

"Whose Hermione?" Sirius laughed.

"You're little angel."

"So, she does have a name. You never mentioned it before. It must have been a mistake on your part."

"OK, so I didn't want to tell you her name. It was because you make fun of everything that is different, and she is more different than anyone I know. And in case you ask, yes, she is a lot like me."

"Have you got a crush on her yourself, Moony?"

"Don't go there Pads, even in jest. You know how I feel about that subject."

"Sorry Moony, you're right, I shouldn't go there. But you sure do go on about her."

When they approached Lily and Dobby later that night, after dinner, they were both for it and Dobby even fixed it so he could go. He would dress up in some of Harry's clothes and go as his thrid uncle and wear a hat to hide his ears. They were smaller than other elves, but still obvious to humans.

Harry was still learning things other than pranking, reading, school studies and social graces. He was learning music because his mother loved it so much. He watched as her and dad would dance to a song they both liked and if she liked it and he didn't, she would get either Sirius or Remus up to dance with her. She even got Dobby to dance with her, and even Harry at times when there was no one else around.

Harry learned that while reading, he could find songs that would fit the story he was reading and it would make the story more interesting, It was like the song was written specifically for the story. It made reading that much more enjoyable. Lily and Remus often watched him from the doorway to see him with his headset on and reading a book, bobbing his head to the beat of the music. It was like him taking advantage of the best of two venues at the same time. It also got him to read more and it also got him to learn more as the Marauders soon found out.

It started with his dad, when he was ready to shave one morning and he used whipped cream from a can, rather than the shaving cream he thought he had. He didn't even notice it while he shaved, even though the cream was lighter than usual. It wasn't until he got some in his mouth that he realized what it was he was shaving with. His laughing was heard throughout the large home. He checked the can, but it was the original can and the cream was somehow switched inside the can, so it must have been magic that did the switch. The laughter was started all over again and it brought all the house members to the bathroom to see what was so funny.

Harry and Dobby were seen shaking hands with each other and it brought up the question of which one did it and Dobby bowed to Harry showing who it was. Now everyone was laughing at the show of respect Dobby gave to his friend. Yes, they were friends, but were so much more than that. Harry respected Dobby as a mentor and family member. He was like another uncle along with Moony and Pads.

The morning of his birthday, Harry was up earlier than usual on this special day as he was going to his uncles for his party and meet new friends. Not only that, but Dobby was going as well, as his uncle and it would be the best day he ever have, if he could help it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventures Of Harry And Dobby Chapter Three

Lily tried to help gain more friends for Harry and visited her friend from Hogwarts, Selena and her daughter Luna. Selena told Lily that Luna was different, but very nice. Lily didn't know what she meant by different, so she asked, "Selena, what do you mean she is different? Is she loud, vocal, withdrawn or what, exactly?"

"Lily, she sees things others don't. She sees creatures that we think she makes up and tells people about them. She can tell a persons near future. And she is quite accurate with it."

"That doesn't sound so bad, Selena. How old is she?"

"She's four, but tries to act like she is an adult at times. She never insults people intentionally, but ends up doing it with her thoughts that she never keeps to herself."

"Well, it doesn't sound so bad, so will you bring her to Harry's party?"

"Can I bring her friend as well? She is the only one that can keep Luna under control."

"Who is it?"

"Her friend, Ginny Weasley."

"Of course, Molly's daughter, right? Yes, bring her as well as I don't think she gets out all that often? Molly is pretty strict about protecting her kids."

"She is that, but Luna helps her get away with things the boys can't. Plus, being the only girl gets her special treatment. Shes not spoiled, but darn close to it. With Luna assisting with this doesn't help with the boys feelings and Ron is the worst. Anyway, we will be at Remus' shoppe about noon."

"OK, see you then."

Lily then got Harry ready to leave since she had to set up the table for the party and the reading. Dobby was bringing the cake and ice cream and Remus was supposed to have bought the plates and plastic ware. When she got there, she found everything on the table for set up and Remus behind the counter helping a customer, but not too busy to wave hello to her and Harry. Then Dobby arrived and placed the cake and Ice Cream on the table and went to help Remus. He didn't have to, but Remus appreciated it when he did it.

She asked Remus, after his customer left, "When will your friend arrive, Moony?"

"Hermione should be walking through any minute now. Speak of the angel, her she comes. Good morning sweetheart, how are you this morning?"

"Good morning Mr. Lupin. I'm OK. Hello, is this Harry the birthday boy?"

"Yup, and this is my mum, Lily, and my uncle Dobby. You know Uncle Remus." when Harry said this, Hermione started to giggle. "What's so funny about Uncle Remus?"

Hermiomne laughed even louder. She tried catching her breath and finally got over her fit, "I'm sorry Harry, but there is a movie out called The Song Of The South, and it's all about a character called Uncle Remus. That was what I was laughing at, not Mr. Lupin."

Dobby moved to Remus and looked up at him and then started laughing as well, "Oh yeah, I see it all now. I remember the story you told Harry when he was young, about Brer Rabbit, Bear and Fox. How they were always trying to trap the rabbit and how he always got away. Yup, I see Uncle Remus written all over you." Dobby caught the book Remus threw at him.

Then more kids began to enter and finally Selena showed up with Luna and Ginny. Dobby helped Lily finish the decorations and Remus locked the door and put the closed sign in the window.

They started with the cake and ice cream and the kids enjoyed every bite, while their parents even got some to enjoy. Hermione didn't have her parents with her, so Remus took over that responsibility and watched over her, like he always did.

Once they were done eating and the mess cleaned up, Remus grabbed the book he was going to read, when Luna asked, "Sir, what book is that?"

"It's called Mother Goose, Luna, why?"

"Could you read Tales of Beedle the Bard instead? Especially the Tale of the Three Brothers. I love that story."

"I think that might be a little too scary for all of you, Luna. Maybe later when it's just us."

Ginny then called out, "I don't think it's that scary, and I wouldn't mind listening. My brothers always mess it up with the names."

Remus looked at Lily and saw her nod her head as if giving him permission to go ahead and read it. He soon found out it was a mistake, because Luna was commenting on almost every line. He could see Hermione getting angry with the young girl and wanted to stand and tell her to shut up. It was Ginny who helped them out, "Luna, everyone wants to hear the story, not your talk on it. Give Uncle Remus a chance to finish it, then say something. I like the way he puts the words. It's more nicer than when Bill reads it to me."

Luna looked to Ginny and shrugged her shoulders and said, "OK, Ginny, I be quiet." and Remus continued the story without interruption and he was wrong, because they all loved the story, mainly because they never heard it before.

Hermione got to talking to Ginny and then Luna after the reading and became friends with them, while Harry and Neville talked about other things. The best thing that happened, was the thing that didn't happen, and that was incidental magic. Selena knew Luna had many bouts with it. Ginny wasn't as bad, but Harry and Neville used it quite often as they had some control over it.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna got very friendly after the story, and Hermione asked Luna how she knew it so well. "Daddy reads it to me all the time and tells me little stories behind the big story. "

Selena knew what the next question was going to be, so she put a stop to it by saying it was time for them to go. Lily knew it as well and thanked Selena for coming and protecting them all the embarrassment of trying to answer the questions coming from the parents and maybe even Hermione, as she seemed quite quite smart for her age. That left Harry and Neville alone with Hermione as the others left as well.

Hermione asked the boys, "What do you two do for fun?"

"Play with Uncle Dobby and listen to music as we read."

"Really, you both read? What do you like to read?"

"Action stories mostly, because the music makes them more better." Harry told her.

"You mean more enjoyable."

"Ya, that too. See the music we listen to fits the stories, don't it Harry?" Neville asked.

"Oh yeah it does. Mostly Led Zepplyn, Then there is Ozzie. He has some good stuff." and Neville agreed with him.

"Who are they?"

"The Who are alright, but they're not them."

"Who's them?" Hermione asked.

Remus could see it coming, as did Lily. Harry was playing the Who prank on poor Hermione.

"Not the Who, Ozzie and Zeppelyn."

Hermione knew what they were talking about, but she saw what Harry and Neville were trying to do, so she thought she would try to out think them. "I thought you liked them?"

"We do like them."

"Then why did you say not the Who, Ozzie and Zeppelyn."

"We didn't say that, we said not the Who."

"No, you said the Who, Ozzie and Zepplyn."

Well, we meant the Who not being Ozzie and Zeppelyn."

"But it's not what you said."

Neville was getting lost, "We know it wasn't what we said, but it is what we meant."

"If it what you meant you should have said it."

All of a sudden, Harry called out to Remus, "You set this up, didn't you Moony?"

Moony just let out a laugh. He didn't know what was happening, anymore then the boys did. He just saw his angel prank Harry and Neville, who were trying to prank his angel.

Because of this, Harry and Neville began to visit the shoppe more often, just to be with Hermione. They showed her what they meant about music making a story better and she saw where it actually was better with music, if you could find the right one for the story.

Then Harry, Neville and Dobby made an amazing discovery. Hermione was a witch, but didn't know it. They saw it when Hermione knocked a drink over but caught it with accidental magic. They didn't say anything to her, but did mention it to Remus, who kept his eye on her to protect her from herself. After this Harry and Neville decided to slow down their visits so they wouldn't embarrass her by making an unwanted comment. Harry was noted for them, as he tried to make a joke of everything, while Neville tried to get along with everyone.

Hermione noticed the absence of her two friends and asked Remus about it, "Why are Harry and Neville staying away Remus?"

"Well Angel, Harry is learning music and Neville is learning gardening from his Grans. They don't have that much time on their hands anymore. Harry is doing it to kill time, while Neville is learning it for a trade. He wants to become a Professor in an established school."

"Sounds Like Neville wants to make something out of his life. Why can't Harry do something like that?"

"He feels he's too young to be looking at his future and James doesn't do anything to encourage him. Lily tries, but Harry's too young to think of anything other than now."

"Doesn't he know that every day he learns something new and if he followed up on it, it could lead to something?" Hermione wished Neville would visit again as she had so much to talk to him about his future. She also wanted to see Ginny and Luna again. She liked the way they got along, being so close in age.

TAOHAD-}

Harry was now ten years old and him and Dobby had gotten into so much trouble with his mum and dad, that he was grounded more than he was free to roam. Dobby couldn't be grounded, but he was sure given extra duties for his pay. Some he was even told to do by hand, which didn't set well with him, "Missy Lily, why must I do this by hand?" he asked as he was scrubbing the floor with a brush and bucket.

"To make you see what happens when you do wrong and have to pay for it. The vase wasn't cheap, that you and Harry broke."

"But I fixed it, didn't I?"

"That's not the point Dobby. The point is, you're suppose to be an adult, and showing Harry how to behave. Instead, you go right along with him and behave like a child."

"Then why don't you punish me like you punish Harry, Missy Lily?"

"Because Harry is ten and you are...I don't know, but you are older than he is."

"Maybe he will learn better if he is doing what I am doing?"

"OK, then. HARRY CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE!"

A few seconds later harry came running into the room to see Dobby on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor. Harry broke out in a laughing fit. "Did you get hard time Dobby?"

Lily answered for Dobby when she said, "Yes, he did, and he wants you to have the same punishment. What do you think Harry?"

"ME? What do I think? Hmmm. You know what mum, I think he may be right. I think he should have the same punishment as me and be grounded to my room."

"Oh, you do, do you. Well, OK then grab a bucket and join Dobby on the floor. Because that's his punishment." and Harry was down on the floor with Dobby scrubbing. However, they managed to make a game out of it. Harry started it by getting his brush filled with suds and throwing them on Dobby. Dobby did the same thing to Harry and it started a war between the two, while Lily was in the sitting room having a cuppa. It was too quiet for too long a time and she went in to check on them and saw soap covering everything she just cleaned. "Harry! Dobby! Stop this instance. Look at this mess, will you. All that work I did is ruined. Now you will have to clean up this mess and have it done by the time I start dinner, which is in one hour. I am going to sit right here and watch you until it is done, now get busy, and no fooling around this time."

They both grumbled about it, but got it done in time for Lily to cook dinner. Then they were sent to Harry's room to be grounded. They sat on Harry's bed and looked at each other, then broke out laughing, "Man, I thought mum was going to kill us. That was a brilliant idea Dobby, making that bigger mess. I wonder what we will get into tomorrow?"

"How about we take a day off and go see Hermione?"

"Ya, but not just to see her, but to tell her about magic. She will know soon as her birthday will be here soon and she will be getting a visit from someone in Hogwarts, probably Professor McGonagall."

"I guess we could do that, but don't you think she'll get mad, or upset or worried?"

"She might, but she still has to know and don't you think it will be easier on her if she finds out from friends?"

"If we do it wrong, we won't be friends much longer. Hermione is a sweet girl Harry, and I don't want to hurt her."

"I don't either Dobby, but I think she should hear it from us, rather than an adult."

They wanted to get there early so they could be alone with Hermione, and got there just as Remus was opening and Hermione was right there waiting. They all entered and Harry, Hermione and Dobby took a seat. Harry asked Hermione and Dobby if they wanted anything to drink and they all took an orange juice. Then Harry started his reason for being there.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out what he thought was his wand, "Hermione, do you know what this is?"

Dobby started to laugh and Hermione almost did as well, "Yes Harry, I know what a drum stick is."

Harry looked at it and saw it was, so he switched with another in his pocket and once again he didn't look to see what it was, "How about this one?"

"Well, you either didn't switch or you pulled out the match to your other drum stick. Why are you carrying drum sticks around in your pocket?"

"A bad habit I guess. OK let me get this right for you. How about this one?" he had his wand in his hand this time.

"A fancy drum stick?"

Dobby was laughing his fool head off after Hermione said this. "Harry, you should have let me ask her. You and your air drums."

Harry was getting frustrated with his own self. "No Hermione it is not a fancy drum stick, although, now that you mention it, I guess it could be. It is actually a wand."

"What, are you and Dobby playing Wizard and Dragons now?"

"Huh? No, we aren't playing anything. We are trying to tell you something you need to know."

"How to play the drums?" Dobby was about rolling on the floor after that one.

"Dobby, will you get hold of yourself. Hermione, take the wand and repeat what I tell you."

Hermione took the wand and waited for Harry to say something. "OK, now say Lumos."

She did, and nothing happened.

Harry was confused all over again, "What the heck? Why didn't it work?"

Hermione was now laughing, "Because I didn't want it to work, Harry. Let me show you. LUMOS" and the tip of the wand shown brightly. " then "NOX!" and the glowing stopped.

"You already knew you were a witch, didn't you?"

"Twice over, actually. Remus told me about two weeks ago and then Minerva came by and verified it. I'll be going to school next September with you. Mum and dad were both shocked,let me tell you. They almost said no top me going, but when the Professor tolf them it could hurt me if it was left uncontrolled, they gave in."

"You could have said something."

"I did. I answered all your questions, didn't I?"

"OH, I can see now that school is going to be funny with you and I joining the twins."

"Sorry Harry, I go to school to learn, not play games. Remus told me about you and the twins and asked me to put up with you and them, but not to follow what you do. He told me he did, and though it was fun, he wasn't the student he wanted to be. Lily was disappointed in him as well, because she knew what he was capable of. Now, tell me, what is Dobby going to do while you're at school?"

"Ya, what am I going to do? I don't like the idea of scrubbing floors every day."

Harry hadn't thought about it, but it was a good question. "Let's talk about it later, after we visit with Hermione for a while. Did the Professor tell you about the different house at Hogwarts, Hermione?"

"Yes, and I think I would like Ravenclaw. I think I would fit in quite nicely there. How about you, Harry?"

"Same as my parents and Remus, Gryffindor. I think you would fit in nicely there as well."

"I guess, but I think I would like Ravenclaw better."

"But they are so boring. All they do is study, read, study some more and then read some more. Don't you like to be adventurous?"

"Me, adventurous? What ever gave you that Idea?"

"Do you like Remus?"

"Of course I like Remus, but what has that got to do with anything?"

"Has he told you what he did in school?"

"Not really. We didn't get into his schooling too much. We talk about books, his friends, his work and things like that."

"As him about his years at Hogwarts. He will have some stories for you that will make you laugh, cry and scare the britches off you."

"HARRY!"

"It's just an expression Hermione, I didn't mean actually."

Dobby hadn't stopped laughing long enough to catch his breath since he sat down with the two. It was one moment after another of humor.

Hermione made it a point to ask Remus about his school years, but right now she wanted to know more about Gryffindor. "Why do you think I will fit in well with Gryffindor?"

"Because you have a sense of humor. You like Remus, so you must have a bit of adventure in you. You took to all of us so readily and you didn't even know us. If you were a Ravenclaw, you might become prejudice against us. Most of Ravenclaw students are Pure Blood, and you are what we call Muggle Born. Me, I'm a half blood, and Dobby is of mixed blood."

"What's with all the blood you are talking about? Is it a type of status?"

"Yes, and it is a big issue if you're a pure blood, because they don't look at other blood types as being anything but inferior to themselves."

"Are you telling the truth, Harry?"

"Ask Remus, he'll tell you, since he is of mixed blood as well. He may not go into detail about it, though."

Harry and Dobby had to leave, but Hermione hoped to see them again before her trip to Diagon Alley, but she knew it would be months before Harry would get his letter. She got hers early because Minerva happened to be in her neighborhood and decided to go ahead and deliver it two weeks early.

Hermione moved her chair behind the counter and asked all kinds of questions to Remus, when he had the free time. He told her everything Harry told her about, in more detail. Prejudice was just as prevalent in the magical world as it was in the normal world.

TAOHAD-}

Harry and Dobby finally celebrated Harry's birthday, after he received his letter to Hogwarts. Harry asked if he could take Dobby with him to school, and Lily didn't really know if he could or not. Harry's reasoning was if Owls, Toads, rats and other animals could go, then why not Elves?

Lily's answer to it was, "Harry, those others are familiars, where Dobby is more like your brother. You do everything together, but school is another thing altogether. Unless, he can go to school as well?"

"Can he do that? It would be great if he could." Harry became excited. Dobby didn't look too excited though.

Dobby had never heard of a case where an elf attended school, as a student. There were over a hundred working in the kitchen for Hogwarts, but that was it. His hopes were not too high for him to attend.

However, when Lily asked the P4rofessor if it was possible, he told her, "Of course it's never been done before, Lily, but it was never asked. If he has the money for tuition, then he is quite welcome here at Hogwarts. He has the magic necessary to attend and the intelligence to maintain good grades. Does he have the money, you know it's 1000 galleons."

"Oh he has enough, but there is n o way James and I are going to make him pay his own way through School. If we can pay for Harry, then we can pay for Dobby as well. Now I have to see if I can control them both after I tell Dobby he is going to school in September."

When Dobby was told he could go to school. He and Harry were jumping all over the beds, they were so excited. Dobby couldn't believe they allowed them to go, but then Lily told him any elf could go if they had the entrance fee, he asked why they were never told.

"That, Dobby, is up to their owners, As you know we don't own you and you are free to go wherever

you want to, but there is no way you are paying for your schooling."

Dobby dropped down on the bed when he was told that. "Why not?"

"Because it is already paid for by James and I. If we pay for Harry's then we pay for yours as well. We may not own you, but you are still our responsibility. We house you, clothes you, feed you and take care of you, as we do Harry. Now, since we don't know when you were born, we will treat it as you and Harry shall share his birthday as well, so happy birthday, Dobby."

If Dobby had tear ducts, he would be crying right now, but he did the next best thing and that was to hug his Missy Lily like no other time she could remember. Then Harry and Dobby planned their trip to Diagon Alley.


	4. Chapter 4

The Adventures Of Harry And Dobby Chapter Four

Harry and Dobby knew that Ginny and Luna wouldn't be making the trip north with them this year, but they hoped they would make the trip to the station. They also wondered when Hermione would be there, as well as Neville. Hermione answered them right off as she walked through the entry and said good bye to her parents who left her at the train. Harry and Dobby went out to help her with her Trunk. Harry had a hard time lifting his end, while Dobby just snapped his fingers and his end lifted. Harry gave Dobby a dirty look as he struggled with the trunk as it pushed him up the steps. Dobby stayed back and talked with Hermione. She couldn't believe he was making the trip with them as a student. She asked him how it came about and he told her, "Professor Dumbledore told Missy Lily that elves could attend Hogwarts if they paid the tuition. No owner of an elf ever even asked about them, while Missy Lily not only asked, but she paid for my tuition. So, here I am, with my nephew, brother or cousin, what ever I am to Harry?"

"Right now he's your pack mule. Hermione what have you got in this?"

"My books, clothes, school needs and everything else I'll need."

"By everything else, do you mean more books than needed?"

"Well, I have to have something to do in my off time, don't I? There's just a few, maybe twenty or thirty. Dobby doesn't seem to mind so much. WAIT A MINUTE. Dobby why aren't you helping Harry with my trunk?"

"I am, but unlike Harry, I can use my magic. Hold up Harry and I'll get it on the rack for you." and the trunk lifted in the air and settled on the rack over head. A groaning noise came from the rack as the trunk settled.

Harry looked daggers at Dobby, "That was my back making those noises a few minutes ago."

"I'm sorry Harry, I should have helped you with the trunk." Hermione tried to calm Harry.

"No you shouldn't have. If Dobby wasn't flirting so hard, he would have used his magic to flash the trunk onto the rack so we wouldn't have had to lift it at all. He just wanted to keep me occupied while he did his little act."

"Harry, Missy Lily isn't here to listen to your sob story, so drop it. You're still upset you had to scrub the floors with me, even though it was me that got us out of it." Dobby calmly stated.

Hermione listened to the two as if they were brothers, arguing like they were. She did see where they may disagree but, they loved each other more than they let on. It was kind of funny, really.

Harry and Dobby did it for another half hour, until Harry saw Luna, Ginny and the others enter the platform. Harry ran out and joined them all except for Percy, who was polishing something on his coat. The twins called out, "If you polish that thing too much more, it will disappear all together." Percy just kept doing what he was doing. Harry told Ginny and Luna he would try to write once a week to them and the twins promised once a month to Ginny and their mum. Ron never said a word about writing.

Hermione was right behind Harry and Dobby as she stepped up to say hi to Ginny and Luna. Ginny shook her hand, while Luna had to get a hug from Hermione. Hermione had a startled look on her face as she hugged the young blond. Ron made a movement with his finger circling it at the side of his head, showing Hermione Luna was crazy. Harry saw this and told Ron, "You better take that back Ron, Luna isn't crazy. She is free spirited and quite vocal is all. For any one to think her crazy, has to be crazy instead. She has ideas that seem different to everyone else, so they think she is different, but not crazy. And to be quite honest, Luna is very different, which I find refreshing. So does Dobby, and you don't want to get on his bad side."

"Do you know what, Harry? I think you may be as bad as Loony here. Maybe even worse since you like her so much. Do you like Ginny as well, or maybe Hermione, or worse yet, all three of them? I don't even want to get caught talking to you at school as they may all think of me as crazy. I'm going to get on the train before it takes off without me." and he walked to the train, dragging his trunk with him, but getting no help putting it on the train. He struggled to get it up the stairs and then as he pulled it down the hall to his room. No one saw him try to lift it up onto the rack overhead.

Dobby said good bye to Sirius as he was the one to take them to the station before he left for work. Lily was busy with a chore that Harry and Dobby left her. They would hear about it in a letter probably.

They all finally boarded the train waving to Ginny and Luna back on the platform. The settled in and talked for a bit, before they were joined by a peeved Neville. "Man, some people are born to be complainers. I just left Ron and he was sitting there cussing Harry, Ginny, Luna and of all people, his mum. Ya, his mum. He said she cared more about Luna then she did him. After listening to him, I thought he might be right and if Molly were smart, she would ship him off somewhere. What did you do to him Harry?"

"I set him straight about Luna. He called her crazy and Loony. I told him anyone who thought of her as crazy, had to be crazy themselves. Then he had to drag his trunk to his room with no help from anyone. Of course I didn't have much help either when I helped Hermione with her trunk."

"Oh get off it baby. You would think you're the only gentleman on the train, the way you go on about yourself."

"You were the one flirting with Hermione, while I struggled with her trunk. She even tried to apologize to me, when it should have been you to do it."

"Hey, I carried my end of the trunk."

"Ya, after you shifted all the weight to my end of it, and plus, you used magic to lift your end."

"Can I help it if your restricted to your wand for magic?"

Hermione and now Neville were listening to it all over again. She found it hard to keep from laughing, while Neville didn't bother to try to hold it back as he was holding his sides, they hurt so bad from laughing. He loved being around these two, as they always put on a show.

Once they arrived to Hogsmeade, they left the train and Dobby spared the house elves the trouble of moving their trunks and snapped his fingers and they went to their dorm room and picked their beds for them. He even sent Neville's for him, just to keep Ron away from Harry. Dobby took the lone bed on the school side and had Harry and Neville's on his right. Hermione's was also the lone bed on the school side. That way she wouldn't feel any drafts from the windows.

The four friends got into a boat together for the ride to the castle and Dobby sat in the front with Hermione and when they passed under a low hanging branch, he pulled it with him and let it go so it would hit Harry, who was sitting behind him. Harry saw what was coming, so he used his wand and snapped the branch before it snapped back and it fell on Dobby. Unfortunately, Hermione was also hit, but the branches that hit her were small and light. The didn't hurt her or even scratch her. Dobby, on the other hand ate a bunch of leaves and even some bugs from the branch. He wasn't hurt either, but he heard Harry and Neville laugh at him. He took the branch and threw it behind him, catching Harry and Neville. They just caught it and threw off to the side where it landed on the land.

Once they got to the shore, Dobby was at it again as he helped Hermione out of the boat, but once she was clear of it, he rocked the boat hard enough to upset Harry and Neville. This time, Neville grabbed hold of Harry and he steadied them both to keep from falling into the water. They could see where Dobby was upset because his plans were foiled again.

Their wait for them to join the rest of the school in the Great Hall was only about five minutes and they were lead in for the sorting. Harry stood by Dobby who finally moved away from Hermione. Harry asked him in a whisper, "Are you taking a liking to Hermione, Dobby?"

"Why are you asking me that? You know, even if I did, there was nothing I could do about it?"

"Why not?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not like you, or Neville and definitely not like Hermione."

"So?"

"How could someone like Hermione, who is brilliant, funny, caring and beautiful beyond compare, like a mixed blood?"

"Will you two please keep quiet while the sorting is in progress?" Minerva scolded them.

Harry just said, "Talk later." and Dobby nodded his head.

Once the sorting was done, Harry, Neville, Hermione and Dobby were sorted into Gryffindor. Harry and Dobby sat next to Hermione thinking she may need comforting. They were surprised when she said, "The hat was going to put me in Ravenclaw, but I asked him to put me in Gryffindor. There was no way I wanted to be away from my friends. Besides, you two make me laugh so hard, I feel like you're putting on as show for me, and I like it very much."

Dobby looked at Harry and said, "It worked! How do you like that. I thought your plan was stupid Harry, but she really likes us."

Hermione was laughing once again at Dobby's outburst. "I knew what you two were doing and I figured if you were going to that much trouble to see me in the same house as you, then you must really like me. I thought we were friends back in the shoppe, but I see now, we are much more than that. We are all Best friends and I couldn't split us up because of a silly house sorting."

After they finished eating, Dobby told them all what he did with their trunks and Hermione asked, "How did you know I was going to Gryffindor?"

"I didn't, but I was hoping. If you were put in Ravenclaw, your Trunk would have moved on it's own. Now it is where it should be."

Next was Dumbledore's speech, and when he made a statement about the fourth floor east wing being off limits to anyone who wished to avoid a most horrible death, Dobby broke out in laughter. Albus had to stop his speech and ask, "Mr. Dobby, could you please tell me what you find so funny?"

"Of course sir, you just asked the entire school to check out the fourth floor east wing because you said it was off limits. You know better than anyone, once you put something off limits to a child, it's the first thing they go after, no matter what could happen."

Minerva, who was sitting next to Albus let out her own laugh. She knew what Dobby just said was the truth. Albus looked over at her, and her laughter got worse. Albus shook his head and continued on with his start of the year speech.

With the Professor's talk finished, they all followed Percy to their house and listened to him tell them all about the rules and where their dorm was. Hermione, Harry, Dobby and Neville found a place to sit and talk about what to expect for their first year. Dobby came out and said, "First we need to make friends with Fred and George, then we need to find the best places to hide and then we need to start planning our first prank."

"We?, Don't you mean you and Harry? I don't think Neville wants anything to do with it, and I know I don't. I came to learn, like I already told you, and don't look to get into trouble."

Neville stood up for himself, "I may seem like a prude, Hermione, but I wouldn't mind going on an adventure or two. I still want to learn, like you do, but I don't want to get stuck in here every night, reading, writing and studying. I'm sure Harry and Dobby won't be out every night, but I'm sure Fred and George will be. Hermione, have you ever learned to have fun, growing up?"

"I never had time for it. Neither my mum or dad ever have time for it either. I guess that's why I'm like I am. It's also why I think like I do, and I don't wish to change now."

"Well, you're going to learn while you're here. There is no way you will spend all your free time doing school work or reading for the fun of it. We like reading, like we said, but too much gets boring. Dobby and I like to expand our interests and that doesn't mean locking ourselves up in dorm doing homework." Harry was trying to show Hermione all work and no play makes her a dull girl.

At nine pm they all went to bed and write to their parents about their sorting and the train ride. Hedwig was there to take Harry and Dobby's letters home. At six am they were up and ready to start their day. They were shocked to see Hermione already sitting in front of the fire reading.

"You that hungry Hermione, that you had to get up early so as not to miss it?" Dobby joked.

Hermione tested her humor on him again, "Didn't Fred and George say something about Ron eating his way through school? I didn't know whether to believe them or not, but I also didn't want to be late. Why are you two up so early?"

Harry got his reply in, "We heard you reading down here and wished to join you. Breakfast isn't for another hour, so I thought we would go look to find the classrooms."

Hermione looked up at that, "That's a great idea Harry. I hadn't thought of that and I don't wish to be late on our first morning. And, just to keep us straight, how was it you heard me reading?" "

"You mean to to tell me you didn't know you read out loud? It's a wonder the whole house wasn't down there to shut you up." Hermione just gave Harry a dirty look.

So they got up to leave when Neville came down and joined them complaining to Harry and Dobby about not waking him. Dobby told him he wasn't anyone's alarm clock.

They found all the classrooms and their way back to the Great Hall and went in and claimed a seat. The food wasn't there yet, but drinks were and they all grabbed something to drink. Harry and Dobby each took coffee, Neville took pumpkin juice and Hermione took a cuppa. Dobby asked her, "How can you drink that stuff, all it is, is flavored hot water?"

"So isn't your coffee. I don't see any difference. I just like the milder taste of the tea."

"But you added all that sugar and cream to it. It kills the taste of the tea, if you happen to like it, which we don't."

"Will you quit flirting with Hermione, Dobby. You're as bad as summer cold. You can't get rid of the darn thing. Oh look, here comes everyone for breakfast." and as the crowd entered, the food appeared on the tables and the four of them filled their plates.

Hermione did look to see Ron and almost got sick at the pile of food on his plate. Then she made the mistake of watching him eat. She pulled Dobby closer to the table and told him not to move. Fred and George looked at her and said, "Now will you believe us?"

She just nodded her head, while keeping her back to the mess being made. She listened in while Harry and Dobby talked with Fred and George and heard the twins to agree to talk with whoever Harry and Dobby brought with them to see them. Neville was going with them and they would talk to Hermione later hoping to get her to come as well.

Gryffindor's first class was Potions and the four friends left a bit early and made their way down to the classroom. The doors were open so they went in and took a seat. Harry whispered to Hermione, "Open your book and start reading Hermione. Make it look like you are studying."

Hermione wanted to ask why, but Harry put his hand on her hand to keep her quiet. She saw Dobby and Neville already had their books open as well, so she did what Harry asked her to. It was another five minutes when the classroom began to fill.

She nearly had a heart attack when the doors slammed shut and a bat like figure made it's way down the aisle to the front of the classroom. "Put your wands away as there will be no silly wand waving in this class. To those of you willing to learn, I can teach you ways to win a heart, bring someone close death yet still be alive, put a stopper on death and many other marvelous things. But if you are like the rest of the dunderheads in this school, then you are wasting my time and the time of the rest of this class. Now, let's see who we have here with us today." and he went to his call list and saw Harry's name and began his questioning, "So, we have a celebrity with us this year. Mr. Potter, I hope you listened to your mother instead of you father while learning prior to school. Tell me, where will I find Bezoar and what is it used for?"

Hermione's hand shot up into the air hoping to answer the question, but Harry looked to Professor Snape and said, "Well sir, my mother was very good in potions as you well know, so if I answered this wrong, she would make me read for hours about the subject. You would find it in the belly of a goat and it is used for curing many different types of poisons."

"You talk like your father, with your mother's brilliance. Watch yourself as it may get you in trouble. You were correct and five points to Gryffindor. And Miss Granger, if I had asked the class this question, your hand would have been correct in being raised, but I asked Mr. Potter, so it was not an open question. I will not take points this time, but I will in the future. Now open your books to page thirteen and begin reading."

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Dobby sat there with their books open, but facing Severus. This got him nervous and he scolded them, "Are you all deaf? I said open up your books to Page thirteen and begin reading."

"We did sir and we are done." Neville answered. "We are awaiting further instructions."

Severus turned his blackboard over to show the class a potion and told them to start it when done reading. He watched as Harry and Dobby went to the store and drew the necessary ingredients while Neville and Hermione started the heated cauldrons. Harry joined Neville while Dobby went to Hermione. It was simple boil remover potion and the four had theirs done fifteen minutes before the rest of the class and they were both perfect.

The Professor then asked, "Mr. Potter, a with a word with you after the class if you please?"

"Yes, Professor." and Harry packed his bag to get ready to leave once they were through. Hermione, Dobby and Neville left, but waited outside the door for Harry.

Severus took a seat behind his desk and leaned back, "Could you please tell me how your mother is doing?"

Harry knew what this was all about, since his mum told him all about her and Severus when they first went to school, "She is doing well, sir, and she told me to tell you she is still upset about her fifth year, but would still like to be friends with you. However it does come with a clause. It is her entire family or not at all. She will understand if Sirius is not to be a part of that clause."

"Then please tell her that I would accept it even if Black had to be a part of it. I still will consider trying to be friends of Black though. It has been years since we spoke and he must have changed just a bit, making him more mature."

Harry laughed at this, "Think again Professor. Pads is still a child at heart and hasn't changed a bit, but he doesn't try to kill anyone anymore."

"Well, that is an improvement after our last meeting, don't you think?" causing Harry to laugh his way out of the classroom.

Harry told them all what was said and why he was laughing when he met up with them. Dobby just said, "He still doesn't know him very well, does he? He may not try to kill anymore, but he could still end up with the same results, he is so careless."

"He can't be that bad, can he?" Hermione was shocked at what Dobby said.

Neville tried to help out Harry, "It's not that's bad, Hermione, but he doesn't always stop to think about what he's doing. It could get someone hurt if he's not careful."

Dobby started laughing at Neville's attempt, "Try telling that to Missy Lily. She wanted to kill Sirius when he bought Harry a broom for his first birthday. She tells him about it all the time."

Hermione turned white as a sheet at this, "He bought him a broom when he turned one? What kind of an idiot is he?"

Dobby just laughed out, "Exactly."

They headed towards Charms, which was their next class, when Harry saw Ron take a wrong turn. "Hey Ron, where are you going?"

"Same as you, why?"

"Well charms is our next class and that won't get you there. That's the way to Herbology. This is the..." Harry saw Crabbe, Goyle and Nott headed their way so he pushed them all around the corner and to a room behind a suit of armor in the hallway. Hermione started to complain when Dobby put his on her shoulder, quieting her down. Harry watched as the three Slytherins passed them, turning a corner and he pulled the others out and went beck the right way.

They made it to Charms on time, while the Slytherins were ten minutes late. Malfoy looked at them and asked, "Where have you three been?"

"We got lost following Potter and his mates."

"Then why are they here sitting in the front and have been here since before the class started?"

The three didn't get to respond, because Professor Flitwick was onto them for being late and deducted 10 points from each of them.

Ron thanked Harry for saving him and pranking the Slytherins after the day was through. Hermione hadn't said a word since Dobby silenced her. Dobbie left her alone to cool off and went to Harry and Neville, "When are we goin got go check out that corridor that's off limits, Harry?"

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Hey, how about me? Can't I go too?" Neville complained.

"Come on Neville, you know we would never keep you out of anything if it looks like it could be fun. How much sleep did you get last night, because I think it should be tonight, so we could own the bragging rights of being the first to visit. What do you think it's hiding?"

"You want me to go check?" Dobby threw out to the two.

"And let you claim being the first to visit alone, no way. We all go together." and Dobby grabbed a hand of both of them and were standing at the end of the forbidden hallway. They passed a door and continued down the hall way until they saw a cat walking the hall, and all they could think of was Professor McGonagall so they went back to the door and closed it behind them. They looked down a hallway that lead to a door with a light shining from a crack at the bottom of it. Three wand tips glowed from their tips and the three followed the hall to the door. Harry took the handle and squeezed the latch and opened the door. He fell over when he was attacked by a huge dog, whose head filled the entire door, it was so big.

"Did you see how big that dog was?" Neville chirped.

"Kinda hard to miss don't you think Neville?" Harry gulped.

"I think you both missed the rest of the story. I guess neither of you saw the other two heads on the dog, did you? Or the trap door it was standing on?" Dobby softly said as he closed the door in the face of the largest dog he could ever imagine.

"You mean it had three heads that size?" Neville nearly passed out.

"I was concerned with the one staring in my face to worry about how many other heads it might have. Well, we know it's guarding something below the room he is in. I wonder what else is guarding what is being kept in there?" Harry asked anyone that was listening. When he didn't get an answer it told him no one was listening to a word he said.

Dobby told his mates, "I think we need to go back to the dorm and figure out what it's guarding in there?"

He grabbed their hands and they were gone from the hallway before anyone caught them there. They felt there had to be some sort of a warning to the headmaster to let him know when there was an attempt to gain entry. What they didn't know was there was a spy in there to tell Albus who it was that tried to enter the room with the dog.

Hermione had finished her homework and was reading a book while waiting for her friends. She knew they went looking at the forbidden hallway. She was surprised when they just appeared before her in the common room. "How did you do that? I thought apparation couldn't be used in Hogwarts?"

"It can't. But you wouldn't believe what we found there? A freakin three headed monster that looked like a dog." Harry about screamed.

"I'm sure you mean there were three dogs in there?" Hermione corrected Harry.

Neville came back with, "No, the freakin dog had three heads, Hermione."

"Oh Please, Neville, a Cerberus is found only in mythology, guarding the gates of Hell."

"So that's what it's guarding?" Dobby pitched in. "We were hoping it was another adventure for us to explore."

"But not right away. Thought we would give it another year or two." Neville bleeped.

"Oh come on Neville, you'd go with us tomorrow if we went." Harry laughed.

"Ya, maybe, but my heart wouldn't be in it. And if we did go tomorrow night, my right mind wouldn't be in it either." Neville was still shaking after the encounter. They broke off after this and decided it was time for bed. Hermione went right to sleep in her dorm, while the boys talked about their encounter. It was another hour before they fell asleep.

The following morning the three were sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating, when they were approached by the Headmaster, "I hope you boys got a good night sleep after your little adventure last night? It's good to see you have one level minded person in your group. Have a good day Miss Granger." and he walked off leaving them all to wonder how he knew who and what they they did.


	5. Chapter 5

The Adventures Of Harry And Dobby Chapter Five

Harry and Dobby bugged Hermione all the way to their first class about the way Dumbledore complimented her. She was starting to get furious with them, when Dobby just asked, "Why are you so wound up Hermione? You need to loosen up a little and enjoy your time here away from home and your parents influence on you."

"My parents influence on me was set a long time ago and it's not about to change just because you want me to loosen up. I am quite happy with the way things are and it's you and Harry who need to buckle down and take a more stern stance on your school work. You should probably get the twins to join you with it."

Harry and Dobby looked at each other, then back at Hermione, "Nah, I don't think that's going to happen either. The twins would laugh in our faces if we asked them to do that. Neville may even laugh a bit, because he likes joining in on our adventures, don't you Neville?" Dobby laughed.

"I could have skipped your last one, but other than that, I like them pretty much. Still going to do my best in school though. I think I can handle both. My school work and a few of your adventures. As for the twins, Hermione, they're a lost cause that Molly has been fighting since they started walking."

The talk ended when they got to Charms and walked in and took a seat in the front, like they always do. This was Harry and Dobby's favorite class as Professor Flitwick enjoyed their wit and their attention they paid in his classroom. He heard from other Professors it wasn't always shown in their rooms. Professor McGonagall even went so far as to say it was like they were a million miles away when she was speaking to the class. Yet, somehow they always knew what was said and showed it in their work.

He was teaching the levitation charm this morning and once again, Harry and Dobby did it perfectly, as did Hermione, but when she tried to help Ron with his attempt, he told her to shove off and leave him alone. After the class was over and they left the room, Ron had to open his mouth, "Bloody do gooder can't leave a bloke alone. She has to show everyone how brilliant she is by showing off in front of everyone and making me look stupid. I didn't need her bloody help and I certainly didn't ask for it."

Hermione heard this and went running for the Lav to hide her tears. She missed what Dobby told Ron after she left, "Look Weasley, we know she didn't have to help you, and we know you didn't ask for it, but you were stupid not to take her advice. You were even more stupid when you told her to leave you alone. Now you show everyone what an Arse you are because she tried to help you. You think she was doing it for the recognition, but she already has that for being the great student she is. She didn't need to help you, but saw you were having trouble with the pronunciation and the wand movement. But, being the idiot you are, you blame her for making you look like a fool. You definitely don't need help in that department, as you do fine on your own."

"If you like her so much Dobby, then why aren't you with her right now to comfort her. She is hiding because she knows what she is, and that's pet to all the Professors, as well as a suck-up. She earns Brownie points when it looks like she is helping someone and they do better. She is not earning any on my education." and Ron left everyone there to get to his next class.

Harry and Dobby heard Dean and Seamus say they were sorry for what Ron just said and that was not the way they saw Hermione. They saw Lavender and Parvatti leave the Lav and asked if she was all right, Their response was, "She's balling her eyes out in there and won't come out because she is so embarrassed. Ron really hurt her and she doesn't know why he did it."

Hermione was missing from the rest of her classes that day and the evening meal as well. Since she missed lunch, she must be getting hungry. The meal was half done with when a shaking Professor Quirrell came running into the hall and declared, "Troll in the dungeon! I just thought you might like to know." and the strange man passed out and fell to the floor. When he hit the floor, his turbin bounced on his head and Dobby saw something he shouldn't have.

"Harry, did you see what I saw under Quirrell's turbin?"

"I saw something, but I don't know what it was. Why?"

"I thought a double chin meant having two chins on the same side of the head? Quirrell has a chin on the front and in the back of his head. Strange if you ask me, but I'm not human, thank god."

"You say he has a chin on the back of head? Have you been smoking Pad's funny cigarettes again?"

Dobby got a queer look on his face, "What have they got to do with anything? I know what I saw and nothing you say is going to make me change my mind. And maybe one or two, but no more."

Harry was ready to start laughing when he realized what Quirrell said, "Dobby, didn't he say that the troll was in the dungeon area? The same area that Hermione is in."

"SHITE! You're right. We have to get down there and get her out before something happens to her. Come on Bro, let's go." the rhyme eluded the two of them.

They left the hall with their house mates, but once outside the hall, they went right while the rest went up. They made it to the shortcut the twins showed them to get to the dungeon area and went to the Lav Hermione was in. They were in sight of the Lav, when a smell hit the two, the likes of which gagged them. Dobby bent over and called out, "If that's Hermione making that horrible smell, the troll is welcome to her."

However the cause of the stench soon made an appearance and the troll entered the same hallway. He would have walked past the Lav except Hermione decided to blow her nose at that exact same moment. The Troll bashed down the door and entered the Lav. Harry and Dobby could hear Hermione scream and then a thundering crash. They ran to the Lav and when they entered they saw the troll swinging his club at Hermione, who had taken cover under the sinks. The stalls had all been destroyed. Trying to scare the troll away was the ghost of Moaning Myrtle, but she was having no affect on it.

Harry saw where the troll was ready to take another swing at Hermione, so he ran across and jumped on the troll's back. "Dobby, do something before I puke from this horrible smell."

"Say, that's not a bad idea." and Dobby leaned back against the wall to watch the proceedings. Harry wasn't kidding when he said what he did, and he watched as Dobby stayed where he was and did nothing. The troll was looking up trying to get Harry off his head, when Harry let loose and vomited onto the trolls face and into his mouth. Hermione saw this and had a moment of her own. Dobby was laughing his arse off at the moment. Hermione got up and ran for the door, when she ran into Professor's McGonagall and Snape, followed by Quirrell.

"What is going on in here?" Minerva asked Hermione. Hermione turned her head and had another incident. Quirrell happened to be standing there and got it's full brunt. Severus had to turn his head to hide his laughter.

Minerva entered the Lav and saw the Troll lying on the ground and asked what happened.

Dobby was free so he answered her, "Well, Harry and I heard the troll was loose in the Dungeon and we also knew that Hermione was in the Lav, recovering. Harry saw Myrtle trying to help Hermione, but there was nothing she could do. Harry decided to jump on the trolls back, but the smell was so bad, he asked me to help before he puked all over. I thought that was a good plan, so I let him go with it. Harry puked on the trolls face and in his mouth. Funniest thing I ever saw, but it made Hermione sick. You witnessed that in the hall. The troll wasn't too happy with things and started to get up, when I levitated his club and dropped it on his head. And that is what you see before you now."

Severus was out of control with his laughing and Minerva was trying very hard to control hers. She gave Harry and Dobby twenty points each for their role in saving Hermione. A high compliment to Myrtle for her role and a promise from Hermione to tell her story on why she was there, in the morning. Harry and Dobby took her to the kitchen and opened the door so she could get something to eat.

The meal was going to cost Dobby a long story when they got back to the common room. He forgot all about the house elves that worked there. Hermione had her nickname for a very good reason.

Now there were two people in trouble, what with the story Dobby had to tell to both Hermione and Harry. The other was Ron, when Hermione told Minerva the story of why she was in the Lav.

First was Dobby's story though, and he knew he would eventually have to tell it, but he wasn't looking forward to it. Not that it was bad, in fact it was very good, but it would make Elves look weak.

He sat next to Hermione when she asked her question, "OK Dobby, are you a House elf, and if you're not, then what are you, exactly?"

When the twins heard Hermione, they pulled up chairs to hear what Dobby had to say. They wondered about Dobby themselves.

"OK, I was a house elf when James Potter purchased me from the Minstry, but he forbid me to look down when I was with people. He told me he didn't want an elf, but a paid worker. There have been other elves given this opportunity, so I took it. However, when he gave me paid vacation and days off during the week, that was unheard of. Plus he was paying me more than any other elf was ever paid. This made me feel special. But that was just the beginning. He told me my job was not household, but a babysitter for Harry and as a Protector For Missy Lily. The babysitter was something I was used to, but the Protector was all new to me. You see, as a Protector, I was given the right to defend Missy Lily with magic against a wizard. No elf was ever asked to do that. You see, with that one statement, I was no longer a house elf, but a full elf, like my forefathers were. What it did was bring out my full magical capabilities. With these powers, no wizard is my equal. That was why I was able to defeat Voldemort when he faced me, and no Hermione, I didn't kill him, he killed himself when his spell bounced off my shield. No one has ever asked me that before and it is the first time I was able to tell my story. In other words Hermione, thank you for allowing me to tell it to Harry, you and the twins."

"I heard it too, Dobby." came from Neville from behind Dobby.

"And Neville as well, it appears. But I must ask you all to tell no one else you don't trust or feel good about telling."

"What about telling Ginny?" Came from Fred.

"Or Luna?" came from Neville.

"Or Missy Lily?" came from Harry.

All Dobby said to these was, "Yes, Yes and of course yes. Missy Lily of all people should know. I just never knew how to tell her. She is the reason I am who I became. I would do it all over again if given the chance. Harry, your mum is the greatest person I ever met and I considered it an honor to get to know her."

That answer gave Hermione the answer she was looking for and so much more, that it brought tears to her eyes. She thought Harry and Dobby were trouble makers and were in school just looking for fun. The answer told her that, yes they wanted to have fun, but their first obligation was to make sure the magic community was safe from oppression. It also showed her that while doing her best in school was her top priority, she could still have fun and join on their adventures, because Harry and Dobby were right there at the top with their scores. Neville was also up there with them.

Then Hermione went into thinking mode, "Harry, don't you think it odd that we have found two violent creatures in school our fist year? I mean even one is hard to justify, but two is just too unbelievable to be a coincidence. I think Hagrid is responsible for one of them and it has to be the dog. I can't believe he would let a troll run loose in a school full of children. I think we need to talk to him and find out what this all about."

"Do you really think he would tell us if he knew? I mean there has to be a reason for it that it was put in place. Like I said, I think it's there protecting something and it must be important to someone, if not some people."

George asked, "What's this about a dog?"

"Come with us after school tomorrow and you will know all about it. Let's just say it's big and leave it at that for know."

Fred added to the conversation, "OH, we'll be there all right, just because it sounds like fun."

The next morning saw the owls making their way into the Hall and one landed in front of Ron. And he knew what it was. A Howler from his mum. He opened it and it blasted out, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, how dare you insult anyone, but especially a girl from your own house.. It's bad enough to insult her privately, which you should never do, but in front of her own classmates and you being in her house, is unforgivable. You will be grounded for the entire coming summer. Fred and George, control your brother. Percy you control the twins. Ronald, your father is beside himself with anger." and the letter burst into tiny pieces. Ron's face was redder than his hair.

After school and dinner, the group went to find Hagrid and see what they could find out from him. Hagrid was sitting outside his hut with Fang, whittling what looked like a flute. "Hey kids what are you all doing down here?"

"We came to talk to you Hagrid, to see if you could answer some questions for us?"

"I don't know if''fn I can help, but I'll give it a shot."

"Did anyone find out how the troll got into the school?" Dobby asked first.

"Ya, someone left a door open by the Slytherin dorm and it found his way in through it."

"Didn't any one find this odd, that Quirrell was the one to spot it, when Potions is right there?" Harry asked.

Hagrid thought hard on that one, "Why would he let the thing in only to come running in and telling us about it?"

Dobby answered this one, "To keep everyone busy while he did something in another part of the castle, like the part that is off limits this year?"

"He wouldn't do that. He is a part of the whole thing in there, just like me and several others. I shouldn't of said that?"

Hermione brightened up with this answer, "So, you are the one who put that three headed dog in there?"

"How'd you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid barked.

Dobby about fell over laughing, "You call that freakin thing Fluffy?"

"Watch how you talk about me pets, Dobby. And who are you to be calling anything freaky?"

Dobby took took offense to this question. "I am not a freak, Hagrid, I am an elf of a higher level. Cerberus, on the other hand is a mythological creature that should have stayed a myth."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be calling anyone names, it's just Fluffy is special. He was supposed to be a litter of three, but when he was born, one body shared the three heads. Professor Dumbledore saw where he could be useful in the future, so he had him fed with a special diet that only him and Professor Snape knew."

Hermione was now disappointed, "So Fluffy is not a cerberus?"

"Actually he is, but a created one. That's what the Professor said, anyway."

"So what is he protecting then?" Fred asked

"I can't tell you that, it's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. I shouldn't a said that. I've told you kids way more than I shouldda, so now get back to the castle and leave me alone."

Hagrid told them what they needed to know, but they still needed to find out who this Flamel was. Hermione said his name was familiar, but she couldn't remember where she heard about him. The first place she looked was her bible, Hogwarts a History. She went to the chapter about famous wizards, but his name wasn't there, so she researched other books from the library, but still found nothing. She was getting frustrated when Dobby sent her on the right track, "What if he wasn't famous as a wizard, Hermione?" she leaned over and kissed him and Dobby fainted.

"Of course, now I remember him. He wasn't famous as a wizard, but as an Alchemist. Thank you Dobby, you just gave us our answer." and she went back to the library. Dobby was still passed out in his seat. Harry, Neville, Fred and George were still laughing when he came to.

Dobby shook his head to rid it of the cobwebs, "What happened? What did I miss?"

"Do you remember anything from the last five minutes?" Harry asked him.

"Nope, nothing."

"Then you didn't miss anything. Go back to sleep." The twins and Neville were laughing all over again.

"What's with the Hyena's?" Dobby asked.

"I just told them the funniest story about you and Sirius."

"A good one I hope?"

"You know it."

"Which one? We had so many of them that were all pretty funny. Remember the one where Sirius tried to turn me into a pumpkin after Remus read you that Cinderfella story? I reversed the glasses on him and he turned bright orange with green hair. I almost dies laughing with that one."

"Um, Dobby, I was what, a year old at the time? I don't think I would remember that one, even though you told me about it about a million times. And it was called Cinderella, not fella."

"I always did get it confused with that movie by that funny guy from the states. What was his name? Oh yeah, Lewis Jerry. Man was he funny. He had that crazy walk of his where his feet were pointed in so it looked like a duck walk. Too bad he didn't make any other movies, cause that guy was funny."

Harry was choking he was laughing so hard. "Dobby, the dudes name was Jerry Lewis and he made like a thousand other movies and Cinderfella wasn't one of his best movies. Any way, I think we need to get you upstairs to bed before Hermione gets back and sees you like this. You know how she worries about things. You look like Fluffy just had a go with you and you lost."

"Oh Yeah, Fluffy. Where does Hagrid come up with these names. What's next, Mittens or Fido. I wonder what else he has hidden in the woods that we should know about? I think we need to take a trip in there to see what we could find."

"Let's talk about it later, after you slept it off. It's not a trip I would like to try when I'm tired. Maybe Fred, George and Neville will go with us when we do it. I don't think I would ask Hermione though. She hasn't gotten over the troll yet. She may never get over the troll, after what she saw me do to him. I don't even like to remember it."

Neville helped Dobby up the stairs while Harry, Fred and George waited for Hermione to return. Knowing her, she would be another three or four hours, once she started reading the books in the library. However, she surprised them all when she entered the common room 10 minutes later, flailing a book in the air like it was some prize she won. "I found out what is hidden in the room below Fluffy, it's the Philosopher Stone. Flamel created it so he and his wife could live longer. It also turns base metal into gold. It would be a prize anyone would cherish. I just don't know why he is keeping it here?"

Fred brightened up because he knew something Hermione didn't, "Blimy Hermione, you mean to tell me you didn't find out that Dumbledore and Flamel were good friends?"

Hermione looked at Fred like he had grown two heads, "You mean to tell me you know this, but when we brought up his name earlier, you acted like you didn't know him?"

Now Fred looked like a sheep, the way he was holding his head, "OK, so I have a short memory. I forgot about Dumbledore's chocolate frog card and his association with Flamel. It's all on the back of the card."

"You could have saved me a trip to the library if you told me."

"But you love the library so much, I probably wouldn't have said anything anyway. I didn't want to deprive you of something you love. Besides, if you saw what you did to Dobby, you wouldn't have passed on the trip. You knocked him out with your little kiss."

"I did no such thing. I just thanked him for giving me the clue I was looking for. Did I really knock him out, Harry?"

Harry laughed, "Stone cold. It was so bad, he didn't even remember it, so your kiss is safe with us. However, I wouldn't try it again real soon as it may bring back his memory. Unless you want him to remember it?"

Hermione just turned and ran up the stairs to the girls dorm and her room. The three would have laughed if they saw her face all smiles. Hermione was beginning to like Dobby and Harry already knew of the crush Dobby had on her. It looked like the future was going to be interesting.

The next morning saw all six of the friends sitting down to breakfast, while watching Ron stare at them like everything that was wrong with him was their fault. Of course he still did this while eating the mountain of food on his plate. When food started falling out of his mouth, Hermione was reminded of Harry and the troll and she got up and ran out of the hall to the girls lav.

"What's wrong with Hermione, Harry?" Dobby was watching her the whole time they were seated.

"I think it was something someone was eating that brought it on. Or something someone was spitting out of his mouth. What ever it was, it didn't agree with her, so she left because she is so polite she didn't want us to see what was going to happen. She is very considerate."

Dobby got that goofy look on his face again, "Yes she is, isn't she. I hope she's alright, I don't want her to miss any classes, like she did the other day. Hey, Fred, how come you and George haven't pranked his arse yet after what he did to Hermione?"

"Because he's expecting it. What kind of a prank is it if the person is expecting it? Are you sure you were trained by the Marauders? Besides, mum has him all to herself until next school year. He won't be seeing too much of anything all summer. He has to go with mum and dad to Romania for Christmas. The rest of us are staying here. Too bad Ginny has to put up with him though."

"You mean she doesn't really want to go with them?" Harry asked.

"Would you, knowing you would be stuck with a horse's arse for the entire trip?" George added.

"Well, since you two are staying behind, why can't she?"

"Ya, right. As if mum and dad would leave her to her self."

"I could ask mum to call and see if you and Fred could stay over during the Hols and if anyone else would like to stay? We know she'll be taking Ron with her, after what he did to Hermione and knowing she is our friend."

"That could work, Harry, especially because Ron and Ginny don't get along and they would spoil the whole trip for mum and dad. But I don't know if she would let Ginny stay if she is the only girl."

"Then how about her and Luna staying?"

"What if Luna doesn't want to stay?"

"Will you quit being so negative and ask your mum the question. I swear you're as bad as Sirius when he has to ask mum something. He needs the backing of everyone before he asks her. Of course it has merit, as his questions usually set off fireworks with mum because they are so silly."

Dobby started another of his analogies, "I'll say, remember when he tried to..."

"Not now Dobby. Once you get started, you never want to stop." Harry shivered.

"Harry, do you think it would be alright if I stayed as well?" came from Hermione who had been listening to the talk.

"I thought you were going with your parents to Switzerland for the Hols, Hermione?"

"I was thinking of staying here in the school for the Hols, but I don't really want to be alone, yet I don't want to go Skiing either. I know it sounds like I'm begging, but could you ask please?"

"You know what, Hermione, forget asking. You're coming home with us, after you get the OK from your parents. With you being there, it should be easier for Fred to get Ginny and Luna to stay."

"But, what if your parents have other plans?"

"With Remus and Sirius there, we still have adult supervision, although my mum would have something to say about Sirius being an adult."

"Dobby was listening to all this and his heart started beating at a rapid pace. If Hermione was able to stay with them over the Hols, his Christmas present would already be given to him.


	6. Chapter 6

The Adventures Of Harry And Dobby Chapter Six

Harry sat down with his friends to talk about Dobby's idea for another adventure. To go to the woods and see what else Hagrid had hidden in the forest. However, when they got there, it was Hagrid that was glad to see them.

"I can't believe you came looking for me again, but I'm glad to see you're here. I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Help you do what, Hagrid?"

"Well, I don't know if you heard about this or not, but someone is killing the Unicorns in the forest, and I need to find out who and why? I was going to do it by meself, but with you all here, we could set up teams and do the search. Two to a team and go in four different directions. Harry and Neville on one team, Dobby and Hermione on another, the twins on the third team and me and Fang on the last one, Would you do tha' for me?"

After using Hagrid the way they did, Harry got them altogether and asked them to help him. No one argued as they all wanted the killing of the beautiful creatures to stop. Besides, Dobby was granted a second wish and that was to be alone with Hermione. They broke up and went their different ways.

It was a half hour later when there was a high pitched scream coming from just ahead of Harry and Neville. The other groups started to run to the source of the sound and when they got there they found Harry and Neville chasing off a hooded character and a Centaur looking after another Unicorn that was down and bleeding, but would be alright. His name was Firenze and he told Hagrid that the other Unicorns had already left the woods and that this was the last one. It would need a few days to recover, but the Centaurs would look after her.

Hagrid asked the question they all wondered about, "Do you know who it was doing it Firenze?"

"Yes, it was someone that was looking to extend his life by drinking the blood of the Unicorn. Only one person would be that desperate."

Harry answered for everyone, "Voldemort!"

"Yes Harry Potter, it was him."

"But the drinking of the blood gives a person a cursed half life." Hermione couldn't believe anyone would do something so despicable.

"He doesn't care about such things as half lives, Miss. It wasn't really for him, but for the body he possesses."

Dobby hit Harry in the arm to get his attention, but Harry knew what he was going to say. "I know Dobby. The double chin you saw. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time about it, but I did find out you are smoking the funny cigarettes of Sirius'."

"Not since we entered school, I haven't. You've seen me every day and know for a fact I haven't. I won't do it anymore either because Missy Lily caught me the last time and I never saw her so disappointed in me. It broke my heart when she just turned away and didn't say a word to me."

"You're lucky then, because she tore Sirius a new butt hole when she found him smoking one. It was outside and pretty cold. He didn't think she would go looking for him. Boy was he wrong."

"I was outside as well and you were helping Missy Lily with lunch. She came outside to pick some herbs for dinner that night."

"I remember that day. She came back with a sour look on her face and she wouldn't say anything about why she was that way."

They finally made it back to Hagrid's hut and got a letter from him to get them back to the dorm safe and sound.

Hermione took a seat next to Dobby when they got back to the common room. "Dobby, what were you and Harry talking about on the way back here?"

"Something that happened before we came to school. Not much really, except I hurt someone's feelings."

"Was it very bad?"

"Please Hermione, could we not talk about it? It was painful for the both of us. That's all I can say."

"It's OK Dobby, I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No, don't be sorry. How else are you going to get to know me if you don't ask about me. I'll answer most of your questions, but there are things I can't answer. It is either because I don't know, or it could hurt someone else."

"Alright, then how about this, why do you still refer to Harry's mum as Missy Lily?"

"That's easily answered. There is no one else in the world I respect more than Missy Lily and I will never address her as anything else. Unless something better comes along, that is. I just don't expect that change to come."

"Is that another don't ask?"

"I'm afraid so, Hermione. It has to come on it's own."

"Then I Think I'm going to call it a night, and I did enjoy our little talk during the search. I'm glad you told me about your family before I visit. Yes, Mum and dad said it was OK for me to stay with you and Harry over the Hols. I just hope Ginny and Luna can go, because that persuaded them for me to go. I don't like lying to my parents."

The next morning Harry got a letter from his mum saying the girls would be there for the Hols and Hermione blew a sigh of relief as she didn't lie and she would have someone to talk to before bed. The twins would also be making the trip with Harry and Dobby. When Ron read the letter, he almost threw a tantrum about why he had to go to Romania and freeze his butt off.

There was one incident where Professor Dumbledore found Hagrid hatching a dragon's egg in his hut. He told him he could finish hatching the egg, but then would have to turn the dragon over to a reserve so that it could be raised properly and safely. Hagrid wasn't thrilled with the idea, but he would never go against the Professors wishes. Or in this case, his demands. After all, he was only thinking of the students.

Now they had their trunks packed and were ready to leave to start their Hols. Dobby got no sleep the night before and he was nodding off when he was with just Harry, but when Hermione joined them, he was a different person, wide awake and enjoying her company. Harry had to hold back his laugh as Dobby looked like he was under Hermione's control. Harry also didn't know what was keeping him awake.

They finally made it to the train and Harry and Neville got the trunks, except for Dobby, who got Hermione's all by him self. Of course he used magic to lift it, but he could do it, since it didn't require a wand with him. But even with the magic, it took a lot out of Dobby.

The group talked about what they expected for Christmas, and the twins already knew what they were getting, since it was the same every year. They didn't know that the Potters, Black and Lupin were getting things for them and Hermione.

Harry watched Dobby as he was fighting sleep all the way home. His eyes were red, swollen and watery. His head bobbed up and down and back and forth with the movement of the train. Still, he fought sleep and finally won as the train moved into the station and the trunks were carried off the train. Dobby thought he got Hermione's trunk, but Harry and Neville got stuck fighting getting it off the train.

They got all the trunks in the boot of the car Sirius was using and the kids all fit in the vehicle with plenty of room. Magic was at play there somewhere.

It was the first time for the guests to see the Potter residence and they were all impressed at the comfort the home made them feel. It was not bright, but there was no problem seeing everything around them. Soft earthly colors decorated the home, giving it the warm feeling of their own home, but much larger. Hermione lived in a three bedroom, while the twins lived in a six bedroom home, but only one Lav and Hermione had two. The Potter home had four bathrooms and seven bedrooms, with three being on the ground level and four upstairs. Harry, Dobby and Neville shared one upstairs, while the twins shared another. The other two belonged to Sirius and Remus. The girls would share one on the first floor.

Dobby took the trunks to the appropriate rooms and when he took Harry and Neville's with his, it was the last they saw of him that night as he passed out on his bed. They couldn't even wake him to get up and eat.

The next thing Dobby knew was he was back on the train and he missed Christmas. Two weeks of having Hermione stay with them and he couldn't remember a single minute. He turned to Harry and asked, "What happened to me during the Hols, Harry?"

"You slept the entire time we were home, you dummy. We tried waking you, but you just brushed our hands away and turned over and went back to sleep. Even Hermione, Ginny and Luna couldn't wake you. Mum couldn't wake you either and I thought she could get you to do things no one else could.",

"Crap. I can't believe I slept the entire break. What the hell was wrong with me?"

"Overly tired I guess. Too bad, really, cause you missed a great time. Hermione, Ginny, Luna and the twins couldn't believe what mum, dad, Sirius and Remus got them for Christmas. You'll have to ask them what they got."

Dobby moaned the entire trip.

Then he felt someone shaking him and he turned to see Harry standing over him, "About time you woke up. You've been asleep since we got home last night. You missed dinner and the talk we all had about our first half of the year. You should have seen Sirius and Remus laughing over the troll incident and our talk with Hagrid. Mum cried when we told her about the Unicorns. She was ready to go back to Hogwarts and rip Quirrells turbin off and spit in Voldemorts face."

"So, it was just a dream then?"

"What was just a dream?"

"I dreamed I slept through the entire Hols and didn't wake up until I was back on the train."

"How could that not tell you it was just a dream? I mean how could you get there if you were asleep?"

"I thought you brought me there. You had Neville, the Twins and Sirius and Remus to help you."

"If you had slept the entire Hols, mum would have taken you to the hospital to see what was wrong with you. She never would have sent you back if you were unconscious."

"I guess. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"That's why I'm here, to get you up and go eat, since you missed dinner last night. You should have seen Hermione. She thought you were dead, when she couldn't get anything out of you. She was so worried, she even shed some tears, until mum told her you were alright and was just sleeping."

"Really? Is this still a part of my dream or is it real?"

"Dobby, this is as real as it gets, now get your arse up and lets go eat breakfast so you can see for yourself how real it is. You have got to be hungry by now, since you haven't eaten since our last meal at school."

"Yeah, I am hungry, but first things first and it starts with wishing Hermione a good morning. And the rest I guess. The twins and the girls are down there, aren't they?"

"Yes Dobby, they are and they are all waiting to see you, since you missed them last night."

They made it downstairs and Dobby entered the kitchen to find everyone waiting for him and Harry to join them. Lily was surprised when she was the first one he went to and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then he turned and went to Hermione and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek as well. Ginny and Luna got the same treatment and then he shook all the others hands .

"I'm sorry about last night everyone, but I missed sleep the night before and I fought it all day yesterday, until we got home, where I passed out from exhaustion. I hope you all can forgive me." he wore the scrambled eggs the twins threw at him through out breakfast.

Once the meal was done, and clean up was completed, they all went to the sitting room and talked about what they all wanted to do first. Harry called out, "Dobby and I still need to go shopping and I think Luna and Ginny need to as well. How about you Hermione and Fred and George?"

"Hermione and us need to do a little ourselves. Can't do much from school, now can you?"

Everyone decided to make the trip and when they got there, they all broke off and went in different directions. It was four hours before they all met back in the cauldron to grab a bite to eat and prepare to go home. No one knew that Harry got money from his vault and shared it with Ginny and Luna. Dobby did the same for him and Hermione. He was surprised to see how much he had in his vault, since he never visited it before. He was expecting to see a thousand Galleons in it, but when he saw stacks and stacks of gold, he asked how much was there to the goblin that accompanied him and he was told thirty thousand. He was going to ask James about this when he got home, so he could ask him when he got him alone.

Once again they all separated when they got home and went to their rooms to hide their gifts so they could wrap them later. Dobby found the right time to get James alone and asked his question.

"OK Dobby, you should have twenty five hundred there from your pay, but when you saved Lily and the rest of us, Sirius, Remus and I put another twenty five thousand in there for you. I guess I forgot to add the interest on your account. Are you upset about what you found?"

"As a matter of fact I am James. I told you I didn't need paid, or vacation or time off. Saving Missy Lily was part of the deal, and saving Harry was something I had to do for me.. I didn't save you three, because you were off saving the Longbottoms and was there to help me if I needed it. I think you need to take that extra money you added and put it back in your vault."

"I can't do that and you know it. Once it is in your vault, I can't go in and take it back, and I won't take it from you and neither will Remus or Sirius. It looks like your stuck with it. Oh, by the way, this counts as your vacation, so enjoy it." and James laughed as he walked out on Dobby.

On Christmas Morning. The girls were up early and thought they should go get everyone else up, but when they went to the rooms, they were all empty. They went downstairs and found everyone sitting at the table waiting for them. Fred scolded them for being late, as him and George were starved.

They ate and cleaned up afterward and then retired to the tree to share the gift giving. No one was expecting the number of gifts they got, especially the twins, Luna, Ginny and Hermione. They knew the gifts from their parents would be there, but the number was double what they expected. No one was forgotten or complaining about what they got. In fact the day was filled with Oooohs and Aaaahs and many thank you's.

Luna and Ginny learned of muggle music while there because of the radio they had in their room. They also found out that female singers were quite popiular in the muggle world and they agreed with this as the music they made was better than most of their male counterparts. Ginny and Luna made a list of their favorites that they knew of, and were going to take back home and talk with their parents about the best way to find this music, so they could listen to it as often as they liked. Hermione didn't tell them that electronics and magic don't work well together.

The rest of the Hols passed quickly by and they were all ready to rerturn to school and finish out the year. Dobby got one more surprise gift before he left as Sirius placed some mistletoe over the entry to the sitting room and when he walked under it, Hermione walked up to him and pointed up. He looked up and back down and when he did, Hermione kissed him on the lips and Dobby wanted it to last longer, but she broke it off and walked over to grab her coat and join Ginny and Luna. Harry got one as well, but it wasn't under the mistletoe. His father stopped him before he took his trunk down and gave him a cloak the was supposed to be special. It didn't look it, until he put it on. When he looked in the mirror and saw he could not be seen, he jumped for joy as he knew it would come in handy real soon. His father told him it not only made him invisable, it also silenced his footsteps and breathing or talking if he had someone with him.

On the train, Harry and Dobby had their cabin spoken for with their trunks in the racks and went outside, since it was such a perfect day. Fred and George went to their cabin to wait for Lee. They were anxious to show off the book that Sirius got them for Christmas. It was called Pranks For The Serious Pranksters.

Hermione got to spend a couple of days with Ginny and Luna, before her trip north. They still couldn't find any of the music they were looking for. The village never update their inventory of music.

They got Hermione there about ten minutes before the train was to take off, thanks to Ron having to pack his trunk and find his homework. He supposedly did it while in Romania and had it packed in his other bags. Of course they never did find it.

Harry and Dobby helped her with her trunk and got it stowed and then they were joined by other friends and the trip started. It was filled about who got what and where others went during the Hols. Not all comments were pleasent ones.

When the trip was over and they got to the school, they were surprised to find that Professor Quirrell had been let go and that someone knew would be taking over the DADA. It was also said that Quirrell's departure was a nasty one, because he didn't wish to leave. Hagrid had to drag him off the grounds. No name was given about the replacement.

Once the meal and the final speech was done, they were all released to their dorm, where the only topic for discussion was Quirrell and who would take his place.

The following morning Hermione got a letter from Ginny and Luna delivered by Hedwig and she fed the Owl and then opened the letter;

Hermione:

You won't believe this, but when we got home after dropping you off at the train, we found a package on our table in the kitchen and it was filled with what are called compact discs and a machine that played them. Each disc was full of music that the machine played. Even mum got into some of the music and danced with us as it played.

I guess Luna left her list of music she wanted on the end table in our room and someone found it and got them for us. I don't know who it was, but Luna and I could just kiss them.

Anyway thought you might like to know and to tell you we both wished we went back with you. We had a great time over the Hols and hope you did as well.

It was great meeting you and look forward to seeing you again.

Your friends,

Ginny and Luna

Make that Luna and Ginny. (L)

No, we keep it as it was. (G)

WHY?

Because I'm writting this letter.

I'm writting in it too.

Just this end part.

So, I'm still writting in it it.

Just stop it, you starting to sound like Ron.

And now you're calling me names. I'm going home.

She'll be back later to see what we are going to do next. You gotta love her. I don't know why Ron doesn't, but thank goodness he doesn't as I would have to put up with him more often.

Hermione laughed loud enough to get the attention of those around her and she passed the letter on to Dobby who shared it with Harry and it had them both laughing as well. Then the twins, Neville, Dean and Seamus. It never got to Ron, who was still eating.

Before they got up to leave, the doors to the hall flew open and a young lady with short pink hair and Dragon Hide Boots came waking in and went to the Professors table. "Hello Professor Dumbledore, I'm here as scheduled."

"Yes, but if you had been earlier, I might have been able to introduce you to the students and you might have gotten a bite to eat. Now you'll go hungry and introduce yourself to each new class."

"Couldn't help it as I had last minute things that needed to get done. I already ate, so I'm good there."

"Well, you better run along as your class will be waiting for you and you don't want to be late on your first day here as a Professor. Do you have everything you need?"

"Everything I need to get started and will get what ever else as it becomes known to me, from Hogsmeade."

Albus watched as she left the room and went to her first class. He was glad she was available to replace Quirrell on such short notice. Amelia told him she was about ready to start her Auror Training and when given this opportunity instead, she took it.

Tonks first class was a disaster as she had the twins in it, and they teased her and kidded her the entire class. She was beet red by the time it was through. She had to sit down and wait for the next one and was glad to see it was Ravenclaw and Slytherin seventh year and she didn't have any problems with them or any othert classes her first day. She did learn one thing though, she had to learn to control the twins in class or she would lose respect.

That evening, after dinner, the twins told all their house mates what they did in Tonks class and they expected to hear them all having a good laugh. What they got instead was Harry, Hermione and Neville jumping all over them.

Harry was the first, "Guys, why are you trying to chase her away. Look how long it took us to get rid of Quirrell and now if Tonks leaves, who will she be replaced by? You need to ease up on her."

Hermione wasn't quite so nice, "If she leaves because you blockheads chased her way, Ginny and Molly are going to find out, as soon as Tonks is out the door. I won't feel any pity for you at all, as you will be getting what you deserve." Neville just agreed with her.

Dobby was standing in the back and smiled at the show of force against the twins. Harry and Hermione were just the first ones. There were several more after they were done. The crowd even told them to apologize to her and if need be, beg her to stay.

"You have got to be kidding us. Apologize for what?" Fred fired back. Then he was flooded with pictures of Tonks sitting in her chair after their class left and how defeated she looked. Then a picture of the twins wearing Ginny's bat boogies and they put two and two together and came up with, "OK,we'll do it next class, just don't tell Ginny or mum." George agreed with Fred when he was done.

Dobby and Harry just sat down to talk with Hermione and Neville. Dobby sat next to Hermione and held her hand and she accepted his hand and kept it on her lap. Dobby's ears were bright red and the smile he wore was the biggest Harry had ever seen Dobby wear.

It didn't last long as Dobby sat up in a hurry and announced to Harry, "Harry, Dumbledore will be gone from the school Friday. I just heard the elves in my mind talking about it. Yes Harry, I still have my link to the elves, although it is not as strong as it once was."

"But Quirrell is gone now, so why should it be anything that concerns us?"

Hermione answered for Dobby and she was stronger than Dobby with her words, "Are all boys stupid or something? Just because he isn't teaching anymore, doesn't mean he is giving up on getting the Stone. In fact, he is probably the one to set it up for the Professor to leave so he wouldn't have to face him. Harry, Dobby is right. We have to prepare to do what we can to stop him. We need to see what we will be facing."


	7. Chapter 7

The Adventures Of Harry And Dobby Chapter Seven

Harry couldn't believe what Hermione just said, "You want to try and get down the trap door after we find a way to get past FLUFFY. Who are you and where is the real Hermione Granger, the one who isn't looking for trouble and doing her best to keep us out of it?"

"If you don't want Quirrell to get the stone, then we have to be ready to stop him. We can't do that if he gets in and we don't know how he did it? I know what I said in the past, but back then we were kids trying to fit in with school. Since then you have shown me that the threat is real and it is happening all around us. I have been attacked by a troll and have seen a person taken control of and sporting a second face which was controlling the real him. I have seen where Unicorns were being slaughtered just to feed off their blood to keep himself alive. I was told to stay away from a certain area unless I wished to die a most horrible death. I thought this was a school and I come to find out it is a death trap for those who try to avoid it by challenging it. If I wish to survive, I need to stay ahead of the game. Now, are you going to help me or not?"

Dobby felt like all of this was his fault for bringing Hermione in on it all. "I'm sorry for dragging you in on all of this Hermione. I should have left you alone and let you do what you do best, and that is to stay out of trouble. You should be safe from all this, and we brought you in for the ride we sere taking. You should stay here while Harry and I go see what is down there."

"The hell I will. I didn't say no to anything you asked, so it is much my fault as yours. Maybe I have felt a little scared so far, but I have also seen myself do things I never thought I would do, and do you know what? I like what I see in myself. I am confident and brave as well as being intelligent and caring. I never saw that side of me before. Now that you brought it out of me , I want to see more of it. Now, when do we go check to see what we have to face? It's only seven right now, so why not do it?"

"OK, but you have to listen to what we tell you Hermione, so you don't get hurt. I don't know what we are going to see down there, that is if we even get down there, but if we do, then it will probably be rough and dangerous."

"Any rougher than what we have already gone through this year, Harry?"

"I'd say a lot rougher than what we have already gone through this year. We have all walked away from everything without a scratch. I don't expect that to be true after we go down there, before we have to go down there, which will be even tougher."

Harry wanted to bring his cloak with him, but they all wouldn't fir under it, so he left it in his trunk under a protective spell to keep everyone out while he was gone. Otherwise it was always with him.

They made it to the door to the long hallway and entered it without making a sound. The twins, Hermione, Neville, Harry and Dobby all did their best to keep silent in case someone else was down there. They made it to the door hiding Fluffy and Harry went to turn the knob when he heard something on the other side. He held his hand up to stop the others as he listened. "There's music playing in there."

"Why is someone playing music in there?" George whispered to anyone listening.

Hermione asked a more specific question, "What kind of music, Harry?"

"Soft and soothing music."

"Harry, someone is already in there or has already left there. The music is to put Fluffy to sleep. We have to hurry if we want to stop Quirrell or Voldemort." so Harry opened the door to see Fluffy laying down and snoring. He also saw the trap door open.

"Why didn't he wait until the Professor was gone to go down there?" Neville asked.

"Maybe he left early, for some reason?" George answered.

"What ever the reason, someone is already down there and has a head start on us. So let's move faster, shall we." Hermione went to the trap door and jumped down in to the room below.

The others followed and felt the same thing Hermione did. They were all being captured by a vine that circled around their bodies, applying pressure that was starting to get uncomfortable. Devil's Snare was starting to bind them all. Neville got his wand out and fired a Solaris spell creating a bright light that caused the vines to retract from the group. They all dropped to the room below the one they were in. They all patted Neville on the back for his quick, smart thinking.

Their next challenge came from a locked door and about 100 flying keys, one of which presumably unlocked the door. The trouble was, which one was it? Hermione was the one to point out the one key with a broken wing. "That one has to be it, Fred, get on one of the brooms against that wall and try to catch it."

Fred did this and after 5 minutes, he had it in his hand and flew down and landed, handing the key to Dobby and the door was unlocked. The next challenge was in a dark room that lit up once they entered it, showing them a giant chess board with the game pieces being bigger than them. There were many broken pieces on the board, as if who ever played the last game tried to destroy the pieces so another game couldn't be played. When Neville tried to step on the board, all the destroyed pieces disappeared and the game reset to play again. When Fred tried to play the game from off the board, nothing happened, so it looked each member had to be on a piece in order for the game to be played. With the queen being the only female piece, Hermione took that piece. The twins each took a knight, while Harry and Dobby took a bishop and Neville took a rook. The group was black and the school was white. When Fred called the pieces to move, they were all surprised when white attacked and took a pawn and it was destroyed. Hermione almost became sick when she what happened.

The game was a long drawn out game the had destruction all over the board, but as yet, no one was injured. That is until everyone saw what Fred was doing and Dobby wanted to change pieces with Hermione, but it wasn't allowed. Fred had it set up for Hermione to give herself up and let Dobby move with his bishop and win the game with his checkmate. When Hermione's queen was destroyed, she was thrown from her back and was struck by a flying piece on her head, knocking her out. Once the white king laid down his sword, Dobby jumped off his bishop and went right to Hermione. He stayed with her, while the rest went on. The next challenge wasn't a challenge at all, as a troll lay dead on the floor.

The next room had a table sitting in the middle of it, covered by seven bottles and a parchment leaning against them. Harry went to the table and read the parchment and stopped the others from entering the room. He explained to them, "Listen guys, if you all step in this room, you may be trapped here for who knows how long. These bottles are filled with potions and only two of them allow a person to leave the room. One allows the person to go forward and the other allows him to go back. Two are poison and the other three are dummy potions that do nothing. You need to figure out the riddle in order to move on or go back. I don't know how much potion is in each bottle, but I doubt there is enough for all of us. I think you all need to see what we need to do to get us out of here, while I try to figure out these bottles." and there was no complaint from the others as they all wanted to see how Hermione was.

When the others turned back, Harry knelt down to examine the bottles and saw where all the bottles on the table had the same amount of liquid in them, so he couldn't cheat. Now he really had to figure out the riddle and try to end this entire affair. He finally figure out the riddle and drank the potion that allowed him to move forward, and pocketed the one that allowed him to return to his friends. When he walked through the entry to the next room, he saw Quirrell standing in front of a mirror, pacing back and forth trying to figure something out. He turned around when he heard Harry enter and he stunned Harry and bound him up. Then he awakened him and had him move to the front of the mirror.

"Tell me what you see in the mirror Potter?"

Harry was taken back when he saw his mother and father standing on either side of himself with Voldemort standing behind them all threatening them if Harry lied. "I see my mother and father standing around me, with you in the background threatening us. I have a tear in my eye, because I can't see what you want me to see."

"You're lying. I know you see the stone on the table behind you."

"I do, but I can't touch it. It's like something is protecting anyone from trying to pick it up." then Harry felt something drop into his pocket and patted it to find the stone there. He also found the binds around him drop off, setting him free. When he felt this, he turned on Quirrell and punched him in the face, causing him to fall and loose the turban. The face of Voldemort was exposed to Harry.

"He has the stone in his pocket, kill him and get it from his body." Harry saw Quirrell reach for his wand and Harry kicked it away and grabbed his hands to keep him from reaching for it. When he did this, Quirrell screamed in pain as his hands were burned by Harry's touch. Harry didn't know what caused this, and he let Quirrell go when he saw what he had done.

Once again Quirrell went for his wand and Harry grabbed his face from behind to pull him away from the wand. This time Harry burned Quirrell's face and kept his hands on it. Quirrell was soon limp in Harry's grip and a dark mist left the form of Quirrell and fled the room. Harry lost consciousness when he saw what he did to Quirrell.

When the dark mist left the room, it ended the the spell on it and the others were able to enter the room Harry was in and saw Harry laying on the floor beside the burned body of Quirrell. It was Fred, George and Neville who came through, as Dobby took Hermione to see Madam Pomfrey. This is what the three did for Harry, and the night became a busy one for the healer.

After her examination of the two, she knew Hermione was the one in the worst shape, so she tended her first, after she made sure Harry would be alright.

She found a broken arm, a fractured skull and other smaller problems with Hermione. Skele-grow was in full use that evening for Hermione.

With Harry, it was another story. He was resting comfortably when he was disturbed by a calling in his head. {Potter, you will never interfere with another of my plans, do you hear me? Never. If you try, you will die, earlier than I planned. Yes, I have plans for you, but I will not tolerate your interference again. Your friend is in a vulnerable position right now. If you continue to be a problem, more like this can happen.} and Harry felt it in his mind the pain Hermione was going through. He thought it was real and tried to wake up to help her, but he wouldn't respond to his own calling.

(I'm so sorry Hermione. I wish I could help you, but I swear, he will feel ten times the pain the next time we meet.)

Hermione slept well all night and was never in any pain. It was all in Harry's mind and he wouldn't find out until he woke up.

Harry knew he was getting under Voldemort's skin by just living and if he could find another way to irritate him he would try harder. Threatening his friends only made the matter worse with Harry and he knew between himself and Dobby, they could inflict a mess of disruption upon his plans. He would get his revenge on the pain he inflicted on Hermione.

Dobby sat between the two beds in order to be right there if either of them woke up. He was expecting Harry to awaken first, but so far neither of them wanted to wake up. He knew it was good for Hermione to stay unconscious because of the pain she would be feeling once she awakes. Harry should be feeling no pain when he wakes up, as all he had a magical core depletion.

Twenty four hours after Harry's encounter, he woke up to see Dobby sitting there holding Hermione's hand. "How is she Dobby, after Voldemort's attack on her?"

"Harry! You're awake. About bloody time. I didn't think you were ever going to wake up. I saw what you did to Quirrell. I know he was evil Harry, but I don't think it was worth burning him that bad? What did you use on him, a Solaris, Like Neville did on the vines?"

"All I did was touch his face and he lit up like a torch. I didn't use any spell on him. I don't know what caused it. Now what did Voldemort do to Hermione?"

"Voldemort? Nothing that I know of. Why would he single out Hermione to do anything? She wasn't there for the end. Just you were there and the body. Even Voldemort's face was removed from the body."

"I know. I saw him leave in a form of a mist, a dark mist and it left through the door. I thought he attacked Hermione on his way out."

"How long were you down there before he left, Harry?"

"About forty or forty five minutes."

"We were already in the ward by then. We came back down to get you and found the mess you left us to clean up. Neville and George took you to the ward, while Fred and I cleaned up. Did you happen to look into that crazy mirror down there? I did and I saw Hermione and I dancing at a ball and you, Luna and Ginny were dancing as well, together. Neville was there holding two glasses of punch, smiling at the three of you."

"Did Fred look into it as well?"

"Ya, and he liked what he saw. It was him and George sitting in a room designing something on a table in front of them. It must have worked, judging by the smile on their faces."

"As soon as Hermione wakes up and we can be alone with the six of us, we need to talk. I have to tell you what happened to me. It changes everything. Did you ever find out why the attempt was made early?"

"The message we got was different than the one Dumbledore got. I think Voldemort was the one who did that, to keep us out of the way. Hermione was the one who saved us by making us go down there early."

"Dobby, she is so much smarter than we are, it's scary. It's great that she is on our side, but she is bloody scary."

"She's not scary, Harry, she's brilliant. She's not afraid to speak her mind either, and that's where you might think she's a bit scary."

"Ya, calling all men idiots did bite into me ego quite a bit. I think it did the others as well."

"Thank goodness I'm not a man then, because I wasn't affected at all."

"I think you were still included because her lack of placing you on the human list was lost at the time."

The others decided it was time for bed, but Dobby stayed with Harry and Hermione, in case she woke up and to talk more with Harry.

The talk didn't last long as Harry started to fade into sleep, so Dobby was left alone, thinking. Did Hermione think of him as something other than human, and if so, why was she so interested in him? She knows he was an elf and that he was once a house elf, but changed. She knows his history with the Potters, so she knows he is protective. But what did she think of him otherwise? Does she really care for him. He was so into thought, he missed Hermione's first sign of waking up, when she moaned from her pain and discomfort. Then she opened her eyes and saw Dobby sitting next to her and she got his attention by asking, "Dobby, water please."

He jumped up when she asked that and ran to get her the drink she asked for. He was back and held her head up for her to take a small sip. He did this until she said, "Enough."

"Does it hurt very much, Hermione?"

"A little and I can't stand being trussed up like I am. Did I break something?"

"Ya, you're arm and a fractured skull, but Poppy gave you something for both injuries. I think your pain is from lying still for so long, so it should pass quickly."

"How's Harry, and did he stop Quirrell from getting the stone?"

"Yes he did, but it was what he did to Quirrell that I don't know if he will ever get over it? When we got into the chamber to see if he was alright, we found him and Quirrell lying on the floor. Harry was out cold and Quirrell was burned to a crisp. Harry said all he did was grab his face to keep him from getting the stone, and Quirrell started to burn and it didn't stop until he was dead."

"Harry killed someone? I can't believe it. Are you sure it was Harry who did it?"

"That's what he said. He also said that when Quirrell died, a black mist left the body and fled from the room. He also has something to tell us when you are both back to health. He says it is important for all of us to know."

"OK, is he as serious as you sound?"

"Probably more so. Something changed down there and I don't know if I'm going to like it. But before he wakes up, can I ask you something?"

"You don't want Harry to know my answer?"

"I'm not sure if I want to know it, but I need to ask. Do you think of me as a house elf, a normal elf, or human?"

"Well, we both know you're not human, but that doesn't make me change how I feel about you, if that is what you fear. Dobby, if I didn't like you for who you are, I wouldn't give you hope of us possibly being together. Yes, I like you and I feel you like me. Of course I like Harry, Fred, George and Neville as well. Probably not the same way I like you, though. Does that answer your question in a way that helps how you feel?"

"Helps it, yes. I was hoping you didn't think of me as something other than human, who you put up with. Now, I think you need to go back to sleep and build up your strength and I can go get some sleep. I don't like myself when I don't get my sleep. We'll see you in the morning." and he kissed her forehead and then left the room. Hermione looked to her right to see Harry sleeping soundly. She wondered if he changed that much that he was now serious about things around him. His playing around with Dobby worried her because of the dangerous things they faced and laughed about how they handled it.

"I feel you drilling a hole in the back of my head, Hermione. If you wish to ask me something, go ahead and ask so I can get some sleep too."

"I didn't know you were awake, Harry. I'm sorry, but I do want to ask you something and you said you were going to talk about it later. How much did it change you down there with Professor Quirrell?"

"OK, first, he wasn't a Professor. Second, it wasn't him that changed me, it was Voldemort. Finally, it changed me quite a bit. I see where we have to be more serious about how we approach things. Voldemort told me he was going to start killing those around me, to show me how helpless I really am. He even told me he was in your mind causing you pain. He showed me what he was doing, and since he was in my mind, I assumed he could be in your as well. That was what made me realize we have to be stronger if we are going to survive this. I am going to tell everyone that starting next year we will form a club of people we trust and train together so that we are all equal in every facet of magic and some muggle training as well. I will be starting tomorrow, or when ever I can leave here and start by running every day, and exercising until I can't go any further. I mean it Hermione, we need to be better than those we face and have more endurance and stamina if we hope to stand a chance."

"Will it be alright if I join you as soon as I am able? I could start by exercising while I'm laid up here?"

"That should help you Hermione, in your recovery. Not too strenuous, though. We don't want you hurting yourself. It could probably help if you started reading for all seven years. We will be needing that information to train. I can ask mum and dad about getting other training guides as well. I know they want me to be safe and those around me as well." Harry saw Hermione perk up after that message. She would be in her element. Possibly even teaching some of them, to help Harry and Dobby. Hermione never thought she would love to see a school year end, but that was what she wanted right now, so she could begin her research.

"Harry, thank you for the talk and believing in me. But most of all, for taking the time to be my friend. I never had time for friends before and you have shown me what I was missing. I even enjoyed you adventures, even if they almost got me killed. Believe it or not, it didn't bother me, but missing the adventures would have and that would have hurt me. I have more friends than I ever imagined I would and please don't tell Dobby this, but I enjoy having him around me all the time."

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't hear that last part as I was falling asleep. I think I am going to sleep for real now. Good night Hermione and I will see you in the morning."

"Good night Harry. I hope I'm able to go to breakfast with you in the morning."

"I'll put in a good word with Poppy." and that was it for talking for the rest of the night.

Harry's attempt to talk Poppy into letting Hermione go to breakfast was doomed to failure. Hermione was still affected by her head injury and her arm was not at full strength. Hermione had to watch Harry as he backed out of the ward saying he would be back after classes.

Hermione's stay lasted until there was one week left to the school year. Once released, she ran out of the ward and headed for Gryffindor house before everyone headed for breakfast. She almost missed Harry, Dobby, Fred, George and Neville who were leaving for breakfast. She was ready to call out to them, when Dobby turned and saw her headed their way and he had them all stop to wait for her.

Hermione was still a little light headed and when she tried to stop, her feet went out from under her and she went flying into Dobby's out stretched arms. He caught her and held her in his arms longer than he should have, but no one said anything. He then righted her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Still a little off balance, but I feel fine. I was hoping to get here before you all left. I was ready to beg Poppy to let me go and she came in and said to leave, but watch out for headaches, dizziness and balance. Are we still on for tonight Harry?"

"Now that we got you back, we are. I was beginning to wonder if I would have to wait until next year for the talk. Have you been keeping up on your exercises?"

"Yes, and now I'm looking forward to running. Unless you haven't started yet?"

"Every morning, up at six and run for an hour then shower and breakfast. We are all doing it. We even have a few from the other houses run with us. Just Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, though. Maybe next year it will be more. I think Ginny and Luna will join us and maybe a few of their classmates."

The day went quickly for them after meeting up with Hermione and after dinner they joined up again and had their meeting in the first floor empty classroom. What Harry didn't know was that Albus would be there as well. Harry began to notice him being more aware of what his friends and him did and he wondered where he was getting his information from. He asked Albus, "Sir, why are you here?"

"I think I can be anywhere I wish to be in Hogwarts, Harry. Don't you? I heard there was going to be a discussion here tonight, and thought I might like to hear what was said."

Harry knew there was nothing he could do about it and then he thought it might be a good idea for someone else to know about what happened in the room with the mirror. "Alright then, since we have company, are there any questions before I begin?"

"I have one for you Harry. I have noticed you and several of your friends have taken up running in the morning. May I ask why?" Albus wanted to let Harry become calm before he went into his bigger talk.

"Easy enough, Sir. I noticed in the mirror room I tired quickly and it cost me my magic temporarily. If Voldemort had been at full strength, I would have been doomed. I think we all need to build up our stamina and running is a good start. Later I intend to add to the running, but that will be next year."

"Excellent idea Harry and it is good to see you notice your weaknesses. Perhaps I should make it a part of every students training?" Albus really did like the idea.

"That would be up to you sir. Are there any other questions?" and there were no more, so Harry began his thoughts, "Another thing that happened down there was when Quirrell died, a black mist departed his body and left the room, but visited me later while I was unconscious. It was Voldemort, and he showed me what he was doing to Hermione, or what I thought he was doing to her. Come to find out it was all in my mind, but it also showed me that we are all vulnerable to his thoughts. I think we need to find a way to protect ourselves from a mental attack. We also need to build our magical strength somehow. I know we have not seen the last of him and I want us ready."

"I might have an answer for your mental attacks Harry, It is called Occlumancy. It is the secret to blocking mental probes. You have to build a wall and set traps for someone trying to enter your thoughts. It is hard to do, but I might be able to guide you through it." Albus came here to offer his help and it was a good way to start.

When Harry and the others all agreed, Albus began by having everyone empty their minds of thoughts and then begin to build a wall, one piece at a time using what every material they thought would be their strongest. The twins thought their pranks would be their strongest defense. Hermione used books and problem solving. Harry used the walls of Hogwarts and Dobby used love as his defense. Neville used magical plants for his wall. Dobby's was the easiest to build because it was already there. The love he had in this room and the love he had from home created a wall that could only be breached with love. A direct attack on it would attempt to fill the attackers mind with love and it was stronger than the magic being used to control him.

Albus could see who was doing OK and who was having problems and he went to Neville first as he was becoming frustrated. He also saw where Dobby was practically done with his, as was Hermione. Harry's was taking time to complete, but Albus could see where his could be the strongest one of them all, as he was combining magic and mortar to build his and was making it thick. He could see the twins using both their minds to build theirs and saw it was strong, but if breached then both might be controlled. He showed this problem to them, but was trapped in their mind and they were using their twin speak to rattle him. It was quite effective and Albus had to pull out before he went mad from the insane meandering of the two. Except for Neville, he could see they were all doing fine. It took more time then he thought it would and he had to escort them all back to their dorm so there would be no trouble. That was the end of their day.


	8. Chapter 8

The Adventures Of Harry And Dobby Chapter Eight

With the end of the school year upon them, Harry asked them all to continue their running and their occlumancy. He asked them to start out exercising their bodies besides their running, to build their strength. He wrote a letter to Ginny and asked her and Luna to start doing the same thing and that the twins would help them with something else they needed to learn.

Hermione asked Dobby to get her every morning so she could train with them and to bring her home when they were done. Hermione also asked Professor McGonagall if it was possible to get all seven years of their books to study. She had to ask Albus and he added several other books he thought they might need. When Hermione saw these, she was over joyed at what Albus did for them. He wanted them prepared for what was coming and Hermione began her lesson planning for the coming summer. She wondered if Ginny and Luna could be included in this training, as well as the twins.

Harry saw what was going on with Hermione and mentally thanked the one who brought her to him and Dobby. Then he thought, that would be Remus, so why not ask him to join in the training. In fact the whole family could be in on it and he was looking forward to the summer more than ever.

They had all their trunks loaded on the train by the house elves and Dobby knew where to find theirs by his link with them. They went right to them while everyone else had to go searching for their own trunks. The six were seated and talking while the rest of the students were running around looking for their belongings.

Hermione told them all of her schedule for the summer and asked Harry to try and get Luna and Ginny to attend. He smile brightly and answered, "Already taken care of and they will be there with the twins when we start. I figured next Monday would be a good day for this, to give us all time to unpack, finish our summer homework and rest up for a bit, if you think you need it. Dobby and I will still be running every day."

"Good, because I want to join you as well. I have a lot to catch up on with this. Dobby, do you think you could come and get me in the morning?"

He didn't get a chance to answer her as Fred and George took the chance to put one on him, "You don't think he would miss the chance to hold you tight, do you Hermione?" from Fred.

From George came, "It's all he ever talks about, Hermione. You should have seen him at your bedside during your stay there. You couldn't pry his hands from yours. So, yes, I think he'll be there to get you."

Dobby's face was redder than the twins hair after this encounter. But he did have the courage to answer her, "Like George said, I'll be there what ever time you want me there. Early if you wish to have breakfast with us."

"Don't you need to ask Missy Lily about that?"

"Nope, she would enjoy the company and I would enjoy just being around you. Harry may enjoy it as well. However, Fred, what if Ron asks what you are doing and why was Ginny going too?"

"What, you don't think we can handle little Ronniekins. Ginny alone could render him helpless and besides, he's grounded for the summer, remember?"

"Ya, but what if your mum decides she has had enough of him and sends him here for a few days to get a break?" Harry moaned.

"Harry, stop worrying, would you please. Mum would never go back on her word and believe me, she could have him on the grounds with the Gnomes and keep him busy all day. She could have him clean the chicken coop for another day. Clean up dad's shed for two days. He'd come in and take a break with a drink and then back at it." Fred and George had their arms on Harry's shoulders to lighten the mood.

Harry tried to get help from Dobby, but he was busy talking to Hermione, so he just agreed with the twins and stopped worrying about what might happen.

When they finally pulled into the station, Dobby snapped his fingers and the trunks were on the platform waiting for them and he walked with Hermione as they left the train. They saw Ginny and Luna there waiting for them and Hermione left Dobby to run to the girls and get a hug from them both.

Harry grabbed a cart and loaded the trunks on it with Neville's help. He took the cart to the exit and headed for the car that Sirius had waiting for them. Ron saw Harry take the twins trunks and asked what he was doing. Then he saw Luna and Ginny start to leave with Hermione, "What in bloody hell is going on here?"

Fred just said, "It's summer hols, in case you missed it, little brother,"

"But why has Harry taken your trunks and why is Ginny leaving with Hermione and Luna?"

George answered, "It's time to go is why. Do you want to stay here all summer long?"

Fred added, "Some people are slow witted, aren't they dear brother?"

"Yes Fred, and I'm afraid our little brother is one of them. Mum, don't be too hard on him this summer. Poor kid has his brains rattled." and the twins left the platform for the street. By the time Ron and Molly got there, they were gone with no explanation for Ron. Molly offered no information.

Once the car was loaded with the passengers, it took off and some how, Sirius weaved his way through traffic and got them on the road to Potter manor. It was another half hour to get home and supper was ready when they arrived. Dobby once more snapped his fingers and the trunks were placed in the proper rooms. Hermione would be returning home the next evening after the workout. This gave her a chance to see how well the girls studied what she gave them to study. It was after dinner and clean up when she took them to their room and sat them down.

Dobby was upset when Hermione took the girls to their room and shut the door. He was hoping to have a nice quiet evening with her, He joined Harry in his room, to find him doing his homework, so he got his out and started it as well. Fred and George were with James, Sirius and Remus, listening to their tales of school and the amazing pranks they pulled. The twins knew who they were because of the map they found at school and showing it to Harry and Dobby, who knew what it was.

The girls were all comfortable and Hermione began her questioning, "Have you both been practicing you Occlumancy?"

Luna asked her the one question she couldn't answer, "We have, but how will we know if it is working or not?"

"I don't know, but I suppose we will have to find someone who is a Legilamens, to test us all." She had to get Harry to ask, " Harry, do you think Professor Dumbledore could visit to see how we are doing with our Occlumancy.?"

"Hermione, he has to put up with during school. Why would he even consider doing it during the Hols? I suppose I could ask him, but don't take it for granted that he will accept it. He could send someone else here instead"

Before dinner was ready, Dobby took Hermione home and Harry, Ginny and Luna sat and talked about the plans Harry had for the Hols and the school year ahead. They told him they had been running for a few weeks and were ready to try something new. He was showing them the exercises him and Dobby were doing and they started doing them when Dobby returned with the goofiest smile they had ever seen. Harry couldn't help it, "Don't tell me, Hermione kissed you again, didn't she?"

Dobby's eyes sparkled as he said, "Can you believe it, she did it twice. All I did was hug her and she kissed me on the lips. I just said, (Can I look forward to more of those?) And she did it again. Now I can't wait until tomorrow morning so I can go get her. See what else I can expect from her. Not too hot, but something to warm me over."

Luna listened to what Dobby said and then asked, "Isn't Hermione only eleven? Kind of young to be thinking of something like that, don't you think Dobby? I think you need to control yourself around her better, so she can become a proper young lady and not a harlot."

Ginny continued the talk, "Ya Dobby, you're like I don't know how old, but it is much older than Hermione. It could be considered a crime if you continue the way you are going, in the wrong person's eyes. Just how old are you, by the way?"

"Quite young in elf years, thank you very much Miss Barrister. I'm still in my childhood years. We live to be over two hundred years old."

"Childhood meaning, what? Teenager or young adult? You're still too old to be doing this to Hermione. Don't push her so much into this. Let it build on it's own to see where it will go. Unless your going to ask her to marry you soon. If that's the case then we'll see you in court as she is still a minor in any civilization we can think of, including the elf world."

"I'm not going to ask her to marry me anytime soon, but I care for her that much to do so. But, I do see what you mean. It may even look bad to the other elves, especially since no elf has ever fallen for a mortal before. Now, can you tell me how I can slow down what I feel for her?"

"It won't be easy, I can tell you that much." Luna took over for Ginny. "You have to sit and talk with her, because you have given her something she never had before and she is liking it too much. You have to tell her you both need to slow down, before something happens you'll both regret."

"I think I need help from someone with greater wisdom. I need to sit down with Missy Lily and see what she has to say. She has always been there when I had a question about humans and their little habits I don't understand."

When Dobby told Lily of his problem, she didn't know how to react. She knew what they had was too much for a child such as Hermione and Dobby was pushing it too fast to control his feelings. She wondered what Hermione was doing to encourage Dobby like she was. She needed to speak to both of them to see what was happening, "Dobby, you both have to be here in order for me to say anything. Something isn't quite right with this whole thing. Hermione should never be acting the way she is and you should never have let it go as far as you did. I need to see what you both have in mind. I'm sorry, but that is the best I can do for now."

"Thank you Missy Lily. I had to go to the best source I have for knowledge about humans and their feelings. I thought you might have to speak to both of us in order to figure what is going on, but I thought a bit of knowing what it was would help later."

"Well, you're right there. I might not have anything to say if you dropped it on me tomorrow when you brought Hermione over. A small talk with her in the morning before we have our talk might help out some. However, handle it the best way you know how, and wait if you think it would be better."

Dobby left her feeling no worse, but no better either. The girls asked him how it went and he replied, "I'll know better tomorrow morning after Hermione and I talk with Missy Lily. It has to be bad if she didn't know what to say to me alone. Perhaps when she is older, Hermione will be as smart as Missy Lily, but right now, it is Missy Lily who is the smartest person I know and she will have an answer for us." and with that they all went to bed.

Harry and Dobby didn't go right to sleep, but talked for a bit. "Harry, do you think the girls were right about Hermione being too young for me?"

"To be honest with you, Dobby, I have had my concerns. But, it isn't all you on this. I have seen the way Hermione is around you and she pushes you to do things that make you look silly. To me anyway. She has initiated more kisses than you have and hugs too, I think. I thought it might be a bond forming between you two, but how did it start? The Troll incident was the both of us saving her. Maybe it was the chess game, where you took her to the Infirmary that did it, if you do have one?"

"But I didn't save her, Poppy did. I don't think she was dying either, just hurt real bad. Poppy did think she was hurt worst than you though, because she worked on her after she checked to see how you were. So, I don't think it was a bond between us doing things that made us see each other differently."

"I don't know Dobby, things changed after the Troll. You and Hermione talked more and you even started holding her hand at times. She noticed this and didn't do anything to discourage you. Then she started kissing you when she saw a chance to do it. I hope mum can help you, though."

"I hope so too, Harry. Good night, and I'll see you in the morning."

"You too, Dobby."

Dobby did get some sleep and got up early to clean up and go get Hermione. He thought about talking to her before they went back, but decided to wait for Missy Lily's talk so he wouldn't make her mad. He had a way of losing track of his thoughts when he was around Hermione.

Hermione was on her front porch, waiting for Dobby and she stood up when he approached her and gave him a hug. He knew the talk was coming, but he needed one more hug from Hermione, before she would never talk to him again.

"Hey Hermione, how are you this morning? Ready to go?"

"I'm ready when you are. But, before we do, can we talk for a minute? I have something to tell you and you may not like it."

Dobby sat down next to her and asked her to go ahead and talk.

"OK, I have to admit something to you that is going to sting. I'm afraid I have been taking advantage of you for some time now. I know this sounds crazy, but I saw where you were starting to notice me more than as a friend and to be honest, I liked the attention. So, I did everything I could to you to get more. My mother saw this and she scolded me about what I was doing to you. She told me to apologize and to tell you how I really feel about you. She didn't know what my feelings were for you, or she wouldn't have said that to me. You see, Dobby, I like you very much, but I think we may be pushing things too quickly."

Dobby only nodded his head and then he said, "We need to talk when we get home, but Missy Lily needs to have a few words with us as well. You see, I was told about things moving too fast and about the age difference between us. I like you as well, Hermione, but let's wait and talk to Missy Lily and see what she has to say."

So, he took her hand and before she knew it, they were at the door of Potter Manor and Dobby opened it to let her in. She saw what they had to face, as Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred, George and Harry were all sitting down. Lily was at the kitchen door waiting for them. As soon as Hermione entered, Lily turned and went into the kitchen and she expected Hermione and Dobby to follow her in. She wasn't disappointed as they were right behind her.

Lily started the talk, "Has Dobby spoken to you yet this morning, Hermione?"

"Yes, Mrs. Potter, but only after I spoke to him. We talked about what you are ready to talk about. My mother saw where I was using Dobby in a way to get him to show more attention towards me. My mother wasn't easy on me, either. She was disappointed with me. She was angry with me and scolded me for taking advantage of Dobby's behavior. To be honest with you, I agreed to everything she said. I was in the wrong for what I did and I never did anything like that before. Having friends is so new to me, I didn't know how to act. I liked it so much, I needed more." she almost fell from her chair when Lily started laughing.

Lily finally got control of herself and apologized for laughing, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I wasn't laughing at you, but what you said. I thought it was Dobby taking advantage of you. He is much older and has been around us long enough to know what is accepted and what is not. We knew you were too young for him, for now. How you both felt in say, 6 years, is another matter. Have you ever asked him how old he is?"

Now Hermione was in shock, as Dobby looked her age and Harry's. "No, it never came up. I just thought he was our age. If he is as old as you imply, how is he in school?"

"That is another story, for another time. Let's just say he was never given the chance to attend school until he met us. Now, about this, I see where you both agree that it is way too early in your life to be committed to a close relationship. I think you both need to slow down and move along slowly and get to know each other better. You should also know how old he is so you can make your own decision as to what you want to do."

That was the last of their talk with Lily, but Hermione would talk with Dobby during their run, which Harry and the rest were ready to start.

The morning went fast and soon the group was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a cool drink of water, ready for their exercises. That would be another hour and then their day would be over. Everyone was becoming more attuned to their bodies with these exercises and their stamina had become quite strong. Soon they would begin their studying before the school year started back up. Harry wanted them all, including Ginny and Luna to be at fourth year level or better.

During a talk with Hermione and Dobby after they were done for the day, Harry asked Dobby about the spirit he captured when he did away with Voldemort. It was the first Hermione heard of it and she listened closely to what was said. Ginny and Luna also listened.

"All I can tell you is, when Voldemort tried to kill me the last time, I was tired of his games. I showed him where there was no way he could defeat me, and still he tried. When he was finished, a dark mist left his body and started to leave the house, but I caught it and it is contained in a jar that is spell proof and unbreakable. I gave it to your father and James has it in a very safe place where it can't be seen. Even I can't get to it. I think it is a piece of his soul that was meant for you, Harry. He probably had it planned and when I finished him, the spirit had to leave him and escape to find a new body to control. Why are you asking me about it again, when you knew what my answer would be?"

"Because now Hermione, Ginny and Luna know about it and maybe together we can find a way to use it to our advantage. If he tried to control me through my mind, maybe we can do the same to him with a piece of his soul. What do you all think girls?"

Harry expected Hermione to have an answer, but he was surprised when Ginny answered him, "Harry, my father works for the Ministry and has seen a lot of magical misuse because of his job. One thing he does know, is that what you have can be very dangerous, because it was to be used to create another horcrux for Voldemort. That is it's sole purpose and it will still try to become what it was intended for. However, it is also easy to access it because it has no protection from attack other than try and control the mind of it's attacker. Since Professor Dumbledore had us to study Occlumency, it has created a wall in your mind that should be able to keep it out. This gives you an advantage, but you need help in how to go about controlling it. Someone who is a strong Legilimens. Maybe the Professor once again."

"I don't know Ginny, I don't want him too deep into our affairs. He may try to control us. I already have one person trying to control me and I don't need another. I may try to talk to dad later this evening and see if he can help me. That is, if he lets me see this spirit in a bottle. I have asked before and he either laughed at me, or told me no. Now I wish you had kept it, Dobby, so we could see what we could do with it."

"Harry, you didn't feel the evil coming from that thing, or you would be glad I gave it to James for safe keeping. I only had it for a few moments and I felt it trying to look into my mind to see if I could be controlled. It made me feel like a needed a shower and had to rip my skull off and let the water cleanse my brain. I didn't like that feeling at all. And I doubt if you would either. You already said you hated Voldemort being in your mind and this is a part of him."

"But if I could do the same to him and show him we do have some control over him, maybe it would force his hand with something he is planning or doing. I know what it feels like to be in his control, but how would he feel if it were reversed. What if by doing it, we find out something we need to know? We need to take control of the situation and this could do it."

"Let's wait and see what your dad says to this Harry. I would never try to go against his word and your mother may have something to say about it. Your dad would never do anything against her word. You're messing with something very dangerous there Harry." and it was dropped for now.

They used the rest of the day to study 3rd and 4th years text books to get a head start on their training. If they were to start up a study group for their second year, they all needed to be ahead of the rest. Hermione was in her element now and soaking it up like a sponge. She had already started reading them and she was helping who ever needed it with what ever thy needed. Mostly it was pronunciation. With spells, you had to be precise with it for the spell to work correctly.

Finally they called it a day and Dobby took Hermione home, while Harry and the others cleaned up their mess before Lily saw it. Fred and George never did this at home, but here, they knew Lily's temper and it was worse than their mums. Sirius had been her victim too many times and they were all a witness to it. With the kids she was more tolerable with it because she didn't know who made the mess and Harry usually cleaned it up with no complaints. But she didn't think it was all him, so she started to show her strict side to the group and the twins didn't like to see her in full battle mode as they liked to put it.

After dinner Harry went to his dad to ask him about the spirit in the bottle and James had to get Lily so she could put in her say on the matter. Harry didn't like this, but knew it was the only way to get them to hear his idea.

Lily was against it right away. It was too dangerous for anyone to fool around with, let alone a twelve year old boy. Harry wanted to take offense to this as he wasn't an ordinary boy. He could not get his parents to see it his way.

He then had to tell them what happened to him in the Hospital Wing after his fight with Quirrell and the mist that left Quirrells body. How the mist tried to control him by using an implanted image of Hermione being tortured. Lily about had an episode of uncontrolled magic. Voldemort has once again tried to do harm to her son and it was getting so Harry had no say in how his schooling would go as there would always be a threat there for him. She talked with James and they agreed with Harry, but only if they were both there, along with Dobby, who was the strongest one of the group.

Dobby had returned to the home while they were in conference, so he was called into the room, but he was followed by Ginny, Luna, Neville and the twins. They were about to be chased out when Harry asked for them to stay. "Mum, dad, nothing can happen to them if they are here with you and Dobby, and they should know that what happened to me in the wing was not something I made up. They may also be able to help. We don't know what to expect, so you could use all the help you can get. Besides, the girls can pass it on to Hermione when she returns tomorrow. Now, please continue on with this. I have to know if I can use it to disrupt Voldemort in any way."

James chased them all from the room while he got the bottle from his secret secure area. He brought them all back in to see the bottle sitting on his desk. The dark mist swirling around the bottle like it was looking for a chance to escape.

Before he let Harry approach the bottle, Dobby placed him close but not too close and put a containment shield up. He set it so the family could get in if there was trouble, but only Harry could get out if it got really bad. The Spirit could not be allowed to escape.

Harry checked with his parents and then with Dobby and they all nodded to him to continue. Harry walked up to the bottle and put his hands near it and felt the evil surrounding it. The evil could do nothing top him though, as it was just a residue from the true evil inside the jar. Then Harry put his hands on the jar and felt a connection right away. He knew the mist was trying to take control of his mind, but Harry's block was stronger than the force trying to control him. Then Harry turned the event his way and forced his mind into the spirit and felt something connect.

"Who's there? How did you get in my mind? Leave me before I destroy you. Wait, I know you, don't I? Potter, it's you. How did you do this? You aren't strong enough to get into my mind without me knowing it. What are you trying to do?"

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine. You tried to control me in the Hospital Wing and now I am going to try to do it to you. Now watch as I show you what I did to Quirrell in the chamber with the mirror." and Harry forced Voldemort to watch Quirrell as he burned at Harry's touch. This was not something made up, like Voldemorts was. This is what happened there, like Harry said. And them Voldemort began to feel the heat coming from Harry's hands and it started to burn him mind. Harry didn't know how long he could continue. But he kept going for as long as he could. He learned things as he continued.

Everyone gathered around Harry saw him use magic they didn't know he had. His hands glowed red for several minutes and then the glow stopped and Harry pulled his hands from the bottle and used them to keep him up, by grabbing the desk top. He pulled back from the bottle and left the desk, still a little shaken about the experience. He sat down in the desk chair and had Dobby drop the containment shield and strengthen the shield around the bottle.

"You won't believe what I learned with my connection. Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle and he is a half blood. He stays alive because of these things he calls horcruxes and he has five of them. I think this bottle is one he doesn't know about. I burned his mind with my touch, like I did Quirrell and his pain was real, as I felt it also. I believe he also felt fear for the first time and it shook him up. Dad, we'll leave so you can put it back, but we have to do this again to keep him in this shape. As long as he knows I can do this, he will have second thoughts about trying to control me again. He thinks I have his powers and it is why we are called equals. This prophecy has him worried."

They all left James so he could put the bottle up and when he joined them in the sitting room, Harry explained what happened in there. Lily asked, "You said you felt his pain in there Harry. How exactly did you feel it?"

"I wasn't in pain, mum. He was and I felt it hurting him. It's hard to explain it exactly, it's just that Tom felt the burning from my touch, like Quirrell did, and like I did with Quirrell, I felt the pain, but did not share in it. I think it was felt again by Tom and that was why he left like he did. He did not know how I did it or controlled it like I did. Like it was a magic he didn't know about."

Lily just said, "Of course he didn't know about it. He never felt love before."


	9. Chapter 9

The Adventures Of Harry And Dobby Chapter Nine

The affect that Harry had on the spirit of Tom gave him a feeling of superiority over the self proclaimed Dark Lord. Something that could either hurt him if he was wrong, or be the difference in the fight between the two. The thing was though, it felt right to Harry. It felt like it was the deciding factor. He didn't tell this to anyone, just yet, but he knew he would eventually.

He felt his mothers idea of it being love as what did it, sounded silly to Harry. Love is a feeling, not a source for magic. She wanted Harry to fill his heart with the love of all his friends and family and to carry it with him all the time, in case he needed it. Then he thought on what Dobby has done for his family, out of love for them all and he started to reconsider this thought. He thought of Dobby more as a brother then anything else.

His thinking went to remembering the things that happened and the adventures they shared at school and before it started. He saw Dobby fall for Hermione, even though he felt it could never happen. To Harry, Dobby was becoming more human than Tom was from the start. Dobby saw love everywhere around him and Tom didn't know what love was. So, maybe love wasn't a source of magic, but it could be force behind magic. Pushing it's user to a greater level because of the love he or she were feeling.

Harry thought further on the spirit he knew to be Tom's and the evil it gave off to the person in touch with it. It was evil, but it could be controlled if you had a strong enough mind block. Harry also wanted to use the Spirit in the following year to flush Tom out into the open and maybe even control him through the spirit like it was being controlled. This was more of a thought then it was a plan, as Tom had to be stronger than the piece of his soul was. Harry wanted more than anything to end the threat of Tom in the upcoming year as everything he saw pointed to a showdown between himself and the Dark Lord because of the Prophecy his mother told him about. He didn't want Neville to have anything to do with it because he may be hurt. He didn't want Dobby to have anything to do with it, because of Hermione.

He knew of the Horcruxes and what they were and who had possession of them, but not where they were kept. He also felt, rather than knew, it took something very strong to destroy one of them. He had to find out what it was that could do this. He figured his best source would be Remus or his mother, but to ask her would be opening a world of trouble for him, as she would want to know why he even asked something like that. So, Remus would be his source of information. He knew he would question him as well, but, his mother would most likely start having thoughts on why he needed to know and then lock him up for the rest of the summer, and then ask Minerva to give him detention for the following school year.

He was sitting there thinking on this when the floo flared and Sirius came walking through. He saw Harry deep in thought and asked, "I smell something burning Harry, what are you thinking about?"

Still in thought, Harry said, "Horcruxes and how to destroy one."

"OH, that's easy, Basilisk venom and Fyend fire, but why do you want to know that?" Sirius had a feeling he said too much.

Harry realized what he said and had to think fast, "It's a question asked the class in DADA this past year. We are to write a two page answer on it and give a sound reason for finding only someone with the proper knowledge to use it properly."

Sirius thought it a good reason for the answer and sound advice to follow. "Well, good luck with your homework. Couldn't stand it in school. It took away from our fun time. Good to see you're staying on top of it. Your mum is rubbing off on you, and that's a good thing."

Sirius walked off and then he thought, 'I don't remember being taught Horcruxes at all in school? When they did they start to teach how to destroy one? I better ask Lils about this.' and he changed course for the kitchen. When he got there, Lily was baking biscuits and they were chocolate chip, his and Moony's favorites. He got caught stealing a couple off the plate and Lily's scolding had him forget all about Harry.

It was another week when Harry asked his dad about another session with the jar. While he was in the room, Harry used one of the Marauders own creations to get what he wanted. It was memory box that had a limit of 10 minutes, once it was set. He hid it under the desk so it couldn't be seen. He would retrieve it after he messed with Tom again.

James did the same thing as he did the first time, and had Lily, Sirius, Dobby and Remus there for protection against the spirit, should it get loose. He had them all leave so he could get to his secret place and pull the jar out. He called them all back in and Harry approached the jar like he did the first time, but stopped short and let his father place the shield around him and the jar.

Harry put his hands on the jar and this time he felt Tom in his mind right away, "Potter, what are you doing now? How are you doing this to me? If I ever find out how, you will wish you never found out about what you are doing. Now leave me." but Harry didn't go. Instead, he created the burning sensation on the spirit and Tom as well, and he could feel what it was doing to Tom again. He felt it as Tom screamed in his mind about the hurt that Harry was causing. Harry wished he could keep it up longer, but it took too much out of him. He dropped it after he felt Tom collapse, where ever he was. He didn't think that Tom was a whole person when he did it, so what ever he was, was just a portion of himself.

Harry also wondered why it took so much out of him to do what he did. All he did was cause his hands to heat up enough to send the sensation to the spirit. It never burned Harry, but it did something to the spirit and thus it did it to Tom as well. He didn't realize that it wasn't heat he was sending to Tom, but the love his mother told him about, that was why it felt warm to him, but terrible pain to the evil spirits.

It was later that night that Harry retrieved the box and checked to see if it worked. He could not believe his father didn't use a spell to get to the jar. There were no words to hear, and no vision to see, as James stood right in front of the visual device. It did tell harry that where ever it was hidden, it was not in the walls, so it must be a part of the furniture.

The next morning, all his friends were there with him again to do some more training. They ran for two miles, and then did their exercises. Two hours of it, then they took turns in the shower. Then Hermione led them to the library and their school work. She had them work on fifth year Transfiguration. After that, they were back in the library and two hours of DADA.

Dobby was right next to Hermione at every session, and he was loving every minute of it. He didn't know he was being watched by everyone. The twins, Ginny and Luna were trying to cover their laughter, while Harry was happy for him and hoped it worked out for them both, as he knew it would be very hard for them if they did get together.

Harry saw them all gain in strength and in stamina. He thought Hermione would give up after two or three sessions, but she stayed with the group and he saw her glow with this accomplishment. The others also glowed with pride at what they could now do. Neville was becoming a leader of the group as he must be doing more after the group broke up for the evening. He equaled Harry for stamina and was just below him in strength. Fred and George kept the group loose with their joking around. Ginny and Luna joined the twins with the joking during the run and exercises, but were more serious with the school work and study. All in all, Harry couldn't be more proud of his group of friends.

For the rest of the summer the workouts continued and the school work got harder, but still they stayed together and accomplished everything Hermione and Harry gave them. Finally, for the last week, Harry decided to call off everything so they could make the trip to Diagon Alley and have a little fun before going back to school. The rest served them well, as they were all ready to return to school and take up where they left off.

Harry never did find out where his dad hid the jar, and it was the only frustrating thing of the summer for him. He tried to be sneaky and worm the answer from his dad, but James was more in control of his privacy then Harry wished. Dobby wouldn't help him with it either, but his reason for it was a sound one that Harry couldn't deny. It was a dangerous thing to handle it outside the protections his dad had in place for the spirit.

Ginny and Luna had all kinds of questions during the train trip north and everyone there tried helping them by answering the questions they could. Hermione was the best source for the answers, with Fred and George being the next best source.

Dobby bought treats from the trolley for the group and the questions continued to be asked and answered from everyone. The girls knew enough to get them by for the first two or three weeks and wouldn't get lost like Ron did to start the year. Fred and George used their map to show them the shortest routes and even some shortcuts Harry and Dobby didn't know. The girls were better prepared then Harry was for the start of the year.

When the train ride ended and they left the train, Luna and Ginny were led to the boats and the rest for the carriages. Once seated, Harry and the others waited for the first years to be brought in and gathered for the sorting.

Colin Creevy was the first one sorted to Gryffindor and he took a seat next to Ron and Seamus. The twins tried to get him to move, because they didn't want him scared off by Ron when he ate. Colin looked at them like they were bullies or something like that, but he also didn't want to get in trouble first thing, so he moved down and sat next to Hermione. She leaned over to him and said, "The twins are looking after your best interests. Watch Ron, the lone red head, while he eats." she then turned back to Dobby and Harry. The group of first years was much smaller than Harry's group and the Gryffindor house only got three new students, with Luna and Ginny also joining them. The majority of students went to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Luna was supposed to go there in Ravenclaw, but she asked to be placed in Gryffindor because of the lack of new students there. The hat was only too happy to oblige.

They joined Colin at the table and he was now happy he listened to the twins as the girls were much better people to be sitting with, especially when he watched as the food appeared and Ron showed him why it was safer for him to move, as food was flying everywhere. He was even laughing at how the twins protected themselves from it by using a shield charm and the food seemed to floating in air as it hit the shield.

Hermione thought about the number of new students and asked, "Why do you think there were so few students to enter this year, Harry?"

Harry didn't hesitate when he answered, "That's because we lost so many men in the first war, plus we lost quite a few women and children, Hermione. That's why we need to end this soon. It will take a while to recover from what's happened and that's if we don't have any more attacks on our people. Listen, we all need to talk later and it isn't going to be a good one. I think I may need something this year and we have been told that it is too dangerous to remove it."

"Are you talking about that spirit Dobby caught? Because if you are, then I totally agree that it's much too dangerous to expose anyone to it. It could try to control someone."

"That is what I am counting on Hermione. I want it to control someone, namely me. That is the only way we can get Tom to show himself, and he has to do this if we are to beat him. We need to find these Horcruxes and destroy them before we can do anything."

"How the heck can we do that while we are here in school?" Hermione couldn't believe what Harry was saying.

"I'm sure one of us has a way, don't we Dobby?"

"CRAP! I knew I was going to be involved. This better be a good plan there Harry."

"You'll find out later this evening and I doubt you'll like it, but it is all I have."

Dobby turned back to Hermione, "Remind me again why I stay with him?"

It only took two words for Hermione to show him the truth, "Missy Lily."

"I didn't think two words could hurt so bad and be so truthful. You're brilliant to the point of pain, Hermione. But I still like you." He couldn't say the word he really wanted to say. He felt it was forbidden, yet it was truly how he felt. He loved Hermione.

That evening, Harry got his group together and explained what his plan was, "OK, Hermione already voiced her opinion on my idea, now I want to hear from the rest of you. Mind you that even if you all pass on it, I still feel I have to find a way to do it. So, here it is. The spirit that Dobby caught is the key to everything, I think. It is my link to Tom that has to be exploited. I have to get it, so it can try to gain control of my mind. I think I can block it's attempt and trap it in my mind, to control it and force Tom to face me."

"OK, um, why would you want to do that? You're all of twelve years old, with one year of schooling behind you. Tom has you beat all over the place. He had like a gazillion guys following him. He uses magic that is darker than a moonless night. He doesn't care who he kills because he enjoys it too much to care. So, what could you have over him my young friend?" Fred was on a roll.

"The Prophecy. It was why he attacked us in the first place. I have his spirit in a bottle and he doesn't know it. I have already controlled him once and can do it again. I know his weakness, but we have to find them. We are more powerful than he thinks, but I don't want to use you in the final fight. I need you to be ready, in case I fail. I don't intend to let him use his followers in a fight. Does that answer some of your questions, Fred?"

"Nope, just left another hundred or so, and that's just me. It looks like Hermione has many more, so get ready. Her's will be a lot more though than mine. I don't know how she does it."

Harry turned to Hermione who smiled and said, "Just one for now, Harry. How the hell do you expect us to sit back and let you face Tom all by your lonesome? I know you don't think us cowards, and I also know you don't think us weak. So, what do you think of us, then?"

"I can tell you that you all are not weak or cowards. However, I have to tell you that I have to face Tom alone. Yes Dobby, you aren't joining me either. However, I will need your help with something. Hermione, we have known from the beginning of my connection with Tom and that is why I have to face him alone. If anyone else is with me, he or she will be dead as soon as they are seen. I can't let that happen to any of you. Because I will be alone, I don't expect to live. Now wait and hear me out before you go complaining. What is one life when it means saving thousands more. How do you feel about that Hermione?"

"Why does it have to be you?"

"It wasn't my choice, it was Tom's. He did it when he tried to take over my mind last year. Giving me those false visions of you getting hurt. I saw it again when I took hold of the spirit and did take control of Tom, if only for a minute. We see in each other, our biggest opponent. Our biggest challenge. I have the upper hand because of the spirit in a bottle. That is why I need you help Dobby. I need you to find the bottle and bring it to me so that I can use it against Tom in our showdown. It will ensure he will be alone for the fight. What do you think?"

"Do you think of me as being stupid, Harry? You want me to bring you something that will ensure your death? You want me to give up the only family I have ever known? You want me to assist in your death by supplying you with the weapon? You don't ask for much, do you Harry?"

"Nope, so what do you say?"

"There is absolutely no way I will do this for you. You're more than brother to me and I will not aid in you death, no matter what."

"OK Dobby, but I'm going to die anyway, as I will still be facing Tom alone. It will just be me against his whole army of followers. There is still no way I will involve any of you."

No one had ever heard Luna talk the way she talked to Harry for the next minute, "You actually think we will let you, fucking, face Tom by yourself. You stupid bastard, you're insane if you think we will let you do this alone. I don't know about the rest, but I will be with you where ever you go to fight. I love you too much to let you face this alone."

"Now you listen to me, Luna. I will face him alone because no one will know when I decide to face him. Since Dobby won't help me, then I could leave now and no one could stop me, not even Dobby. Of course you know I won't be leaving tonight, or any time too soon, as there is more that needs to be done before I can face him. I would rather it just be him I have to face though. I know it doesn't sound any easier, but, I don't have to watch my back if it's just Tom."

"You wouldn't need to watch your back if you had someone with you. Harry, why are you saying all this, if you intend to do it alone? It sounds like to me, you really want our help but are afraid to admit it. Luna is right, there is no way we will let you do this alone. We have all been friends for seven years now and you can't let that pass. What about your parents, don't you think they have some say in all this?" Hermione was trying to play on his emotions.

"Why is everyone failing to see my point. One death versus 1000 or more sounds like a good exchange. I am not looking forward to this, but I certainly see the benefits to it. And the thing is, I still may come out of it alive. I mean my chances are not so great, but any chance is better than no chance. If you all join me, and say or Luna dies, or Ginny, Dobby or the twins die, how will you all feel then? No, I won't let you throw your lives away. No one else has to die, except for me. Like I said, I could make it out alive, but not if I had someone with me, because I would be looking out for whoever it is, which cuts down my own chances."

The argument went back and forth, with no one taking a decided edge. However, Dobby knew that Harry meant every word he said and he would face Tom alone to make sure no one else is hurt. Now Dobby had to make sure that Harry had every advantage he asked for. He knew how to get the bottle Harry needed and that night he made a quick visit home and entered the room that stored the spirit. He stood in the middle of the room and thought to himself, 'I solemnly swear to protect my family and friends.' and the bottle appeared before him floating in the air. He took it and then thought, "Mission Managed.' and left the home for Hogwarts. Since the safe was invisible, the spell to expose it had to be silent, to keep it hidden. Dobby learned this in his second year with the Potters, while cleaning. He heard James open it to study the spirit.

Once back at school, he hid it the same way James did, by creating a safe spot over his bed. He would wait for a time before he gave it to Harry. He had to be sure Harry was alright mentally before he handled the spirit.

The next morning, every one was at their house tables eating breakfast when Harry saw Hedwig making her way to the table. He fixed her a plate and a drink and waited until she settled before giving it to her and taking the letter.

Harry opened the letter and found a blank parchment. He knew what that meant, so he stuffed it in his robes pocket to read it later.

Dobby saw this and silently thanked him for waiting to read it. It was the best way for him to give Harry the knowledge of the bottle being here for him, without anyone else finding out. He knew Harry would be discrete.

During the classes Harry and Hermione talked briefly about his wanting to face Tom alone. She dreaded the thought of Harry dying somewhere all alone with no way for anyone to find him. How no one would know for sure if he was alive or dead. Hermione wanted to be the person to accompany Harry for this final battle, if only to report back to everyone how he faired, or even help him if she was needed. Of course she knew there was no way she would stand by and watch Harry face Tom by him self, and she knew Harry felt the same way, which was why he refused her request. He would find some way to get the message back to school, without getting someone else killed or even threatened.

Harry found a way to read the letter, by using the Loo before his lunch. He used the Marauders spell to show him the note:

Harry:

I have the bottle for you and will give it to you when you have shown me you can handle it safely.

Your Bro

Harry wanted to thank Dobby for this, but knew it would bring questions as to what he was doing. He would find some way to thank him though. He burned the letter before leaving the Loo. He then flushed the cinders down the toilet to get rid of any residue.

Lunch had been a quiet one for Harry as he didn't start any conversations nor did he join in on any. He did look to Dobby a few times and each time Dobby looked back but said nothing. Dobby was trying to read Harry's thoughts. He wanted to know what Harry had planned and who was going to help him with it. None of his friends were a part of it and he knew James and Missy Lily weren't either. Maybe a Professor or even the Head Master are going to help, but why, and when would it take place.

Dobby couldn't stand it any longer and he got up and grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him from the Great Hall, so they could talk. He locked them in the empty classroom and set the spells to ensure privacy, "OK, Harry, tell me now who is going to help you and when you are planning on doing it? Don't lie to me Harry."

"I haven't lied to you yet, Dobby. I have been completely honest with you from the start. I told you I would be alone and that is how it is going to happen. I told you I also in tended to get Tom here alone, and that is true. I said I had a plan for the bottle and that is true, but I will not tell you how I will use it, or when I will use it. I won't be stopped in this, Dobby. It is the best chance we have of defeating Tom, once and for all. I also told you I don't expect to live because of it, but what is one life compared to thousands who would normally die. Isn't that the most logical solution for our problem."

"But why are you deciding who it should be? Why not me? I'm stronger than you, both in magic and in our minds. I have held the spirit and know I can control it. I know Tom is weak right now and you have said he would be alone. I have faced him once, when he was at full strength, and defeated him. Now tell me why it should be you to face him and not me?

"OK, Dobby, I'll tell you. First, I have been in Tom's mind and it is because of that we know about the Horcruxes, his real name, and his other weaknesses. I am one of those weaknesses. You have handled the spirit, but you never controlled it and you have to be able to control it to defeat Tom. In order to control it, you have to let it into your mind. I have done both and that is why Tom fears me. One last thing, you love Hermione, don't you Dobby? I believe she loves you as well. There is no way I will let you destroy that by letting you face Tom. I have no connection with anyone other than Luna and my family, which is also your family. Luna is not in love with me and I am not in love with anyone."

"Don't kid me Harry, I know you have feelings about Ginny. Maybe you haven't expressed these to anyone, but they are there."

"Even if you're right, and I am not saying whether I am or not, she doesn't know. I kept it that way because I knew what I had to do to end this, when I controlled the spirit. If you feel I am being stupid about this, Then tell me how?"

Dobby didn't say anything for a few minutes, then said, "I can't, because you are right. One to save thousands makes too much sense to pass on, but what happens if you fail and we lose the spirit?"

"That won't happen, because the spirit will die with me, and if all goes right, Tom will as well. I might as well tell you my plan, so that you can see what I mean." and Harry told Dobby his idea for the use of the spirit, Tom and what he learned while in control of Tom's body. It was the first time Dobby heard about this and for the first time he saw the complete logic to Harry's plan. He agreed with it, but only if Harry told him when it was going to happen. He didn't count on Harry's lying to spare Dobby from trying to follow.

After school that day, Dobby and Harry went to the dorm and Dobby brought the Bottle to him and gave it to Harry. Dobby thought Harry would wait until he got to the chamber before taking control of it, but he was wrong as he did it as soon as the bottle was in his possession, to prevent Dobby from trying to change his mind. It also gave him the chance to go whenever he wanted to. There was a drawback though, as the spirit fought him to try and gain control. Harry fought back and finally took complete control, leaving the spirit docile in his mind, trapped by Harry's blocks.

Harry waited until everyone was asleep to begin his plan. He didn't think Dobby would expect it to be this soon. He was right as Dobby never knew Harry left for the Chamber. It also gave Harry the chance to see if he was correct about being able to open the entry to the Chamber. He figured the spirit would give him the ability needed to get this done.

When he got to the Lav on the bottom floor, he entered to see if Myrtle was there, but he was lucky as she was not. He went to the sink to see if it was the hidden entry and found the symbol of the snake on a faucet. He spoke to it and as he hoped, it opened to give him entry. He had to slide down to reach the bottom. Once he was down, the entry closed behind him, to keep it a secret to others.

He looked both ways to see if there was a clue as to which way to go, and found it on the ground with the remains of small animals littered all over the path. He walked past a huge snakeskin on the path and saw it to be fifty feet or better. He then came to a vault like door that opened like the entry to the tunnel. It opened slowly, but as much as it weighed, it was no wonder.

Harry saw where the entire chamber was a vast waste area for the school's lav and loos. He was lucky that Salazar protected the area from the smell the waste could generate. Harry walked up to the large bust of Slytherin and knew he had to use Parsle Speak again to get the Basilisk out and have a talk with him.

"Familiar of Salazar Slytherin please answer my call."

There was nothing for a minute or two, then the jaw of the bust began to lower. Once again it was slow due to it's weight. It took several minutes but, once it was down, a new sound was heard. A scraping was coming from the ramp hidden by the closed jaw. Harry knew he was about to face the Basilisk, but he had to stop it before he left the ramp. "Please stop before you exit. Is there a way for you to keep me from dying with your vision?"

"Whoever you are, know that I am keeping my eyes shielded so you will safe from my eyes. Now, before I enter the chamber, could you tell me who you are? I feel something familiar about you that I do not like."

"That would be the spirit of the man who tried to use you fifty years past. I now have control of it and it will not try to control you again."

"Are you sure? If you try to trick me, you will die. I will not harm any more students of the school."

"If I do, then I deserve to die."

"OH, you will, that I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

The Adventures Of Harry And Dobby Chapter Ten

Harry waited for the Basilisk to enter the chamber with his eyes closed, just in case. He didn't know if it could be trusted. He listened to the scraping sound of it moving through the exit and when it stopped he asked, "Is it safe to open my eyes?"

"I have told you I shielded my eyes, and I keep my word. However, if you prefer, then keep your eyes closed, but then how will you know if I attack you?"

"I can hear you move around."

"Yes, I know this, but how far do you think I am from you? You would be surprised to see where I am if you open your eyes."

Harry took the chance and opened his eyes, only to be staring into the mouth of the Basilisk not a meter away from his face. Somehow he stayed standing, seeing death so close. He looked up and saw that it's eyes had a yellow shading that protected him from it's killing effect. "Thank you for protecting me and for listening to what I have to say. Like I said, I have control over a part of Tom Riddle and it is inside me. It is my intention to get Tom's primary body here and absorb it as well, taking control of it also."

"How will you do this?"

"By taking control of his mind and melding with his body. Once I do this, then I need you to strike with your bite and killing me with your venom."

"Ah, now there is the problem. I took a vow with Salazar that I would never knowingly take a life. If I were to do so, then I would die also, and I am not ready to die."

"But, you have to do this if we want to end Tom's reign of terror. I can't do this without your help. You are the key piece of my plan."

"Then, your plan has already failed. Like I said, I keep my word."

"Isn't there something we can do? A sort of a compromise?"

Instead of answering Harry, the Basilisk moved towards his entry and up the ramp. He was gone for a few minutes, then returned and dropped something at Harry's feet. Harry picked it up and smiled, "Thank you. Is there something I can do for you, now?"

"Is there a way you could release me from my prison. I feel I have more than satisfied my obligation to Salazar and be allowed to roam free."

"I see your point, but I can't set you free near all the people who live or go to school here. You may not mean them harm, but once they see you, then they will attack and then you must retaliate. Many could be killed and you would probably be one of them. I couldn't allow that. Do you know where you are from?"

"What do mean by that? I am from a chicken egg, hatched and raised by a snake."

"But from what area on Earth? Is it England, Europe, Africa or somewhere else?"

"None of those are familiar to me, but then again, nowhere would. Names are not known to me. I would prefer a dry warm place though."

"That would be Africa. But how to get you there would be the hard part."

"Also, no people. I may wish to leave, but I still have the wish of Salazar in my mind. I could not kill, unless I am threatened."

"There are going to be people everywhere you go. I wish I could find a place that is secluded to send you, but it is either too cold or too wet. Unless, I wonder what it's like in New Zealand? That has large areas of unsettled territory."

"Is it warm and dry there?"

"Well, I can't say for sure, but even if it isn't, you could still hibernate?"

"I am getting tired of sleeping. I need to stretch my scales and mark my territory. However, where ever there are few people and plenty of opportunity to find a meal, it will have to work."

"Let me ask my brother if there is anything he can do for you. Dobby, please join me."

There was a pop and Dobby was standing in front of Harry, "What do you need Harry?"

"I was wondering if you could help my friend, he needs to go somewhere dry and warm."

"OK, where is he?"

"Right behind you, but look up to see him."

Dobby did this and then he was gone from sight. He was across the room. "What the bloody hell is that Harry?"

"It's the Basilisk, Dobby and we need to relocate him to either Africa, or New Zealand."

"And you want me to do it? Brother, some times you ask too much. OK. Tell me what he wants." and Harry told him and Dobby felt that New Zealand was the better choice, because of the open and some what uncharted mountainous areas. He knew of a spot in the middle of a mountain range that would be perfect because people can't get in and the Basilisk can't get out. "Say goodbye Harry which he did and then the Basilisk was gone.

"Thank you Dobby, I didn't want him to stay here any longer. He will be alright, won't he?"

"I put him in a place that is warm and dry eight months out of the year and hibernation weather for four months of the year. It's completely surrounded by mountains with no way in or out, but has plenty of animals available for it to hunt."

"Thanks Dobby, now, get out of here.?"

Dobby heard this and laughed. "You call me here to do you a favor, which I do, then you have the nerve to tell me to get out. Now who's smoking Sirius' funny cigarettes. No way will I be leaving here, now that I'm here. I think you knew that when you called me here. So, carry on with what you were doing and don' let me bother you. I'll be right over there, taking it all in." and he went and stood by the bust of Slytherin.

Dobby was right with what he said, as Harry did want him down here, so he wouldn't be alone in his final hours. He took in a deep breath and using the spirit of Tom in his mind, called for the real Tom to come forward and regain his spirit he lost.

He was sitting in a seat thinking of where he needed to look next for a better body. Quirrell was a waste of time because he was so weak. How Potter did what he did Tom couldn't understand. He never saw a spell that burned by touch. It seemed so foolish to get that close to your opponent in order for it to work. However, it did work for Potter. Then when He tried to control Potter and Potter fought back and actually held him at bay, was a major set back, because it told Tom that He could never control Harry. Then when Harry turned around and did it to Tom, and it worked for a short period of time, it told Tom Harry was indeed his equal, for the time being. As soon as Tom found a better body, that would change.

Then, all at once, he felt a pulling on his soul that he could not resist. He didn't know where it was taking him, but there was nothing he could do about it. Then he saw he was in a familiar place and saw who it was that called for him. "So, Potter, you have the nerve to call for me and to the one place that I am in complete control. You are a fool Harry Potter."

"My brother has called me things a lot worse. As for you, I can't see why you say you have complete control her, when it was me who brought you here?"

"This is my world, Harry Potter. The world of Salazar Slytherin, of who I am his sole heir. I control all you see around you and one that you can't see."

"Good for you, Tom. However, I didn't bring you here to talk, I brought you here so you could join a piece of your spirit I brought with me. Do you want to join it or not?"

"What are you talking about Potter? I don't have a loose spirit lurking about."

"Of course you don't. I told you I had it and if you want to, you could join with it."

Then Tom remembered Potter taking control of his body and now knew how he did it. "If you have this piece of my spirit, then show it to me?"

"Are you sure you want to see it Tom?"

"I have to see it if you want me to believe you have it."

"Very well then, here it is." and Harry used the spirit to call Tom's spirit still in him and join it in Harry's body.

Tom felt his soul leave his body and joined the spirit in Harry's body, where he became trapped with it. He tried using his mind control on Harry, but it was of no use. Harry's mind was too strong and in Tom's weakened state, he was no match for Harry. Then he thought if he was here long enough, he could gain strength feeding off Potter's magic and take control of his mind. Then he heard Potter's voice in his mind again.

"Sorry Tom. I forgot to tell you that your stay here will be short lived. You see, with you here in my body, not only do I control you, but all other creations you have to stay alive. Knowing this, then you just know that you will not be leaving here alive. Of course, I won't be either. You see, the former occupant of this chamber moved out earlier, but left something behind for me." and Harry pulled out the fang the Basilisk dropped at Harry's feet earlier. "You see, all I have to do is scratch myself with it, and you and I both die here. Your followers should be effected as well and all your toys will be destroyed."

Harry drew the fang over his head and was ready to pull it along his arm that he bared and when he moved his arm, Dobby called out, "Immobilous!" and Harry froze in place. Dobby walked up to Harry and said, "Did you really think I would let you do it Harry? I think I know of another way to do this."

Dobby reached out and put his hands on Harry's head and cast a spell that drew both the spirit and the soul of Tom and like harry, they were both immobilized. Dobby then took the fang from Harry's fingers, though Harry did have a good grip on it. Looking into Tom's eyes he said, "Good bye Tom." and pushed the fang into the spirit of Tom and his soul. Nothing happened. Dobby couldn't believe it, it didn't work. Now he was in a dilemma. If he freed Harry, it would also free Tom. He looked to Harry and with regret, he put his hands back on his head and drew the spirit and soul of Tom back in Harry's body. Now he knew why it had to be as Harry said. The body had to be solid for the venom to work. He took the fang and brought it to Harry's arm.

Dobby looked into Harry's eyes and he said to him, "I'm sorry Harry, I should have listened to you. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. Wait, I think I can still do something to help you to maybe recover without dying." Dobby reached out his thoughts to the only help he could think of. The next thing he saw was a streak of red come from ceiling. It landed on Harry's shoulder and nodded his head to Dobby. "Thank you Fawkes, for listening to my plea." Dobby drew the point of the fang along Harry's arm and watched as the venom made it's way up Harry's arm. Time was critical for Harry's life to be spared. Dobby had to see the spirit and soul die as it left Harry's body, before he could let Fawkes do his magic.

Crucial seconds past and nothing happened, until finally a dark mist left Harry's ears and mouth. Once the last of it left, Dobby called for Fawkes to do it and Fawkes cried into the scratch on Harry's arm and even added some to his mouth and eyes. Then Dobby released the spell on Harry and he tried to catch him as Harry dropped to the ground. He didn't quite make it, but it slowed Harry down enough so he wasn't hurt. He was still unconscious though and his breathing was very shallow. Fawkes took Harry to the Hospital Wing and Dobby was right behind him. He didn't know that once Harry left the chamber, it would stay closed to any other person, other than Harry.

It was too early for any one else to be up yet, so Dobby sat beside Harry to wait and contact everyone about Harry. He should have known better about Albus though. He was there not two minutes later and started asking Dobby all kinds of questions. Dobby didn't hide anything from the Head Master and answered everything he could, to include the the end of Tom Riddle. Dobby then asked him how he knew about Harry and Tom.

"Ah yes, well it was Professor Snape that alerted me to something happening and how he felt that Tom was now and finally dead. He showed me his arm and how it was free of the mark that all the death eaters wore. I have also received messages of other death eaters either dying or going insane and being captured. Only the death of Voldemort could bring all this on. It was like Severus said, and it has all come to end. But how is young Mr. Potter?"

"I thought he would be alright after I pulled Tom from his body, but the fang didn't work in his spirit form, so I had to put it back in Harry's body. I had to wait until the spirits left Harry, before I let Fawkes attempt to cure him with his tears. I hope I didn't wait too long. Harry dropped when Tom left his body. Madam Pomfrey isn't too happy with what I just told you. I think she wanted to stick the fang in me, to show me how it felt."

"I'm sure she was just trying to scare you, Dobby. Can you tell me what was said down there?"

"Nothing really, except for Harry telling Tom what was going to happen to him. It was weird really. Tom hardly had anything to say and when Harry took him into his body, it looked like Tom was expecting it. There was no expression on his face. I immobilized Harry and the spirits and then pulled Tom out of Harry. When I put him back in, it was easier than when I pulled him out. It was as if Harry was pulling him back in, to finish him off. Now before I go on, Tom and Harry did have a short talk, but it was all about how Tom was going to kill Harry since he brought him to his own territory. Harry just laughed at him, telling Tom he would be joining the spirit that Harry had. When Tom asked to see it, Harry drew him in to his body. The rest you know."

"I wonder why the spirit was immobilized along with Harry? Being incomplete as they were, should have left them moving when you pulled them from Harry's body?"

"I think that was Harry's doing. I believe it was part of the barrier he set up to protect his mind. Sirius and James trained him well in the mind arts. Harry swore to never try to control someone unless it was for something like this. When you tried to probe his mind our first day here, you couldn't enter his mind, could you. Because if you had tried harder to enter, you would have ended up like Tom, trapped in Harry's mind and petrified. It was Sirius' idea, but the ones before it were quite scary."

While the two talked, Harry found himself wandering the halls of some building, not knowing what he was looking for. He passed many doors, but when he tried to open them, they were locked. Some of them had signs over them, but they were in a language he didn't know. He walked for what seemed like hours. Then he finally came to a sign he could read. It said 'Reinstatement' and it opened to his attempt.

Harry walked into the room and called out, "Hello, is anyone here?"

A young Lady entered the office from another room and answered Harry's call, "You must be Mr. Potter? We have been expecting you. Won't you take a seat while I announce you to the council?" and she reentered the room from where she came from.

Once again Harry was waiting for something to happen. He sat for ten minutes when the lady came back in and took Harry into the room. When he entered it, he saw a long table that had five figures sitting behind it. He was announced by the young lady, "Gentlemen, may I present Mr. Harry Potter, slayer of Tom Riddle and many of his followers." and she left the room.

Harry didn't like the way it was announced to the five before him, like he was a killer. It seemed like he was on trial for what he did.

The man in the center was the first to speak to Harry, "So, Mr. Potter, is it true what was just told us?"

Harry didn't want to get Dobby involved so he took the blame for what happened, "Yes sir, I killed Tom Riddle and any who may have fallen because of it. I killed them with Basilisk venom."

The person seated to the far left called out, "You lie Mr. Potter, to protect one who is like your brother. He is the one to kill Tom Riddle."

"No sir, Tom was in my body and it was my intention to do this to him from the start. Dobby tried to stop me, but couldn't. He scraped my arm with the fang, but I controlled Tom from leaving my body, causing him to die, along with his spirit. I could have let him go, but I chose not to."

The one to the far right now entered the conversation, "A very good explanation, Mr. Potter. Almost believable except the venom was administered by your brother. Are you trying to take the glory from him?"

"Glory?"

"Yes Glory. He rid the world of the vilest creature of the time. You were unable to do what you intended to do. Yes, it was because of your brother for this too, but still, it was him to actually inject the poison into your system."

"Am I on trial here? If so, then what are the charges?"

"On trial? I should say not. We are historians and are asking you for the full account of what went on, in your own words."

"The why are you making it sound like I am trying to steal from Dobby, what you say he earned. I agree it was him that gave me the poison, but it was me that suffered from it, as well as Tom and his spirit. It was my idea in the first place and Dobby wouldn't even have been there if I didn't need his help with something."

"That would be the Basilsik. Yes, that was very noble of you Harry, saving it like you did, but once again it was Dobby who finally did it."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Certainly." came from the man in the middle.

"Is Dobby on trial here for something, because you keep coming back to how good he did?"

"Very astute, Mr. Potter. Many have been here before us and not seen what was happening. Dobby is not on trial, but this is all about him. You see, we know all about his relationship with the young lady and how it worries him how others see it. We are here to see if Dobby is good enough to consider making him human for his lady friend."

"Who are you people? Why do you worry over such a small matter as whether or not Dobby should be human. I just had help defeating the worst human to live during my life. Dobby was there helping me. Many have died because of this man, almost including my parents. And all you want to know is if Dobby is worth making human."

"So, you think we can bring all these dead people back? That we should have done something before he became too powerful? Tell, me, Mr. Potter, who do you think we are?"

"Some one with the power to change an elf to a human, so that means quite a bit. If you are capable of that, then you were capable of doing some of what you said."

"You're a tricky one, we will say that. You won't believe how many of answered that by actually naming someone, like Merlin, or the founders. All of them except you, to be exact. Merlin is their most common choice. However, we do need an answer from you, for us to continue."

"OK then, let me go over what I know. As a collective, you are very powerful. Singularly I have no idea. You're not Merlin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. With the powers you have, they are god like. So, to answer your question, I will say you are the Fates."

The only female in attendance stood up and clapped for Harry. He looked to her and then the others for an answer. "She bet all of us that you would guess the correct answer. None of us have ever made such a bet and to think what was at stake." and it was dropped there.

But not for Harry, "Do you mind telling me what was at stake?"

"Nothing really, it was too trivial to repeat."

"Not if it concerned me. I have a feeling my life was at stake and I would like to know if it is good or bad for me."

"No, Mr. Potter, you're life was not at stake. You will wake up, but not too soon. You're answer gives you the choice of whether or not Dobby becomes human. However, the bet also includes a little explanation of what it all means. You see, your parents were fated to die the night that Tom attacked. By Dobby saving them, it became our right to take Dobby's life. However, when he continued to show himself to be a better person than many humans, it came down to someone given the chance to cancel this right, by making him human."

"Are you saying that If I chose to keep him an elf, he dies? There is not much of a choice there, don't you think?"

"Once again, you stand out before us a very intelligent human. Many would have said change him, while others would have thought of Dobby losing his powers if we change him. No one ever considered both choices before choosing. No one ever thought of Dobby possibly dying if the choice was for him to remain an elf. So, we ask you one more question. Do you think Dobby will die if left an elf?"

"You're games are becoming cruel in nature, sirs and Madam. I have already asked you if he stays an elf, does Dobby die. You said it was your right to take his life, but I thought Death controlled that right. Does this mean one of you is Death? And does that mean that the lone female is Life?"

The lone female stood up and declared the session over and what ever Harry chooses is final. Even if it is Dobby to stay an elf and live out his life.

However, Harry had different thoughts on the matter. "Excuse me, but my question was not answered. And I have not made my choice yet."

The lady turned to Harry and said, "Are you questioning the Fates, Mr. Potter?"

"Didn't you question me first? Didn't I answer all your questions and even guessed who you were? Don't I deserve the same respect?"

A smile formed on the lone woman in the chamber, "We could not have chosen a better person to perform our mission. Mr. Potter, everything you said about us is true. I am the Fate of Life, while my opposite was the Fate of Death. We also have the Fates of Health, Illness, Wealth, Poverty, Fame, Misfortune, Glory and Ignorance."

"What was that about a mission and I thought you named ten? Why are there only five here?"

"All in due time Mr. Potter and you have plenty of it. The five here are the only ones of interest to your case. You're injuries will keep you in a coma for a few months. When ever we release you, that is when you will wake up."

"Then is there something else I must know?" and a chair appeared behind Harry and he took a seat. It was as comfortable as any he ever found back home. It looked he was going to be a while.

"First, do you mind if we all call you Harry, to save time?" It was Life still talking for the others.

"Not at all, after all it is my name. Will you be making most of the speech and if so, may I call you life?"

"Thank you and Life is fine with me, but I can't speak for the others. If you prefer, I could be making the speech and just going back to the others for clarification."

"Then please start, so we can get this over with. There are people I would like to get back in touch with."

"Very well. You see, even though Tom is dead and gone, there was another ready to step in and take his place, should he fail. We can not tell you his name, but he will be making an appearance soon. He is not as powerful as Tom, but he is quite devious and corrupt. He is ruthless and heartless. And he can be more charming than Tom. We also can't tell you if you already know him. You have to be careful with who you talk to."

"Will I be getting any help and will anyone die that I know as a friend?"

"You ask tough questions Harry. Yes you will be getting help and some of your friends may die, but no one must know this. What we mean by that is you are the only one to know someone or maybe more than one will die. I think we need to take a break for now, and resume this at our next meeting, You will be contacted when it will start." and Harry sat alone in the chamber as the others vanished. He stood up and went to the door, where the young lady was waiting to show him to his quarters.


	11. Chapter 11

The Adventures Of Harry And Dobby Chapter Eleven

A/N: This is to answer an anonymous review. In the line, I clearly stated that they almost died. If it hadn't been for Dobby, they would have died. Harry was trying to show how much damage Tom and the DEs did before he ended their reign of terror. He was also trying to figure out what the group was doing. If it was a trial or judgment. He didn't know it was a test. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

TAOHAD-}

It had been a month since Harry was put in the ward and he hasn't shown any sign of waking up. From 7AM until 8PM there were people sitting around his bed, hoping to hear something from him. Luna was the one that was by his side the most. Even Ginny had to leave her there alone as it was too much for her to bear. Ginny wanted to stay and be there when Harry woke up, but she didn't want to let her feelings for Harry to show, should he say something that made her feel proud or elated.

Luna was there because she knew Harry would expect her to be there when he woke up, unless it was during the middle of the night. Dobby was using his time to keep the family updated and to keep his mind off what he did to Harry. He didn't expect Harry to be angry at him, but it didn't keep him from being angry at himself. He was sure that by pulling the spirit out of Harry, he could eliminate Tom by using what ever Harry was going to use. He didn't believe he would have to poison Harry to end it. He also couldn't stop this feeling like he was being judged for it, from someone. No one here did and it hadn't been in the paper, but he was sure of the feeling. He spent a large amount of time trying to find the source of it.

TAOHAD-}

Harry didn't have a clue as to how long he slept, when he woke up. He didn't know if it was day or night. He got dressed and opened the door to find the young lady there waiting to take him to breakfast. She took him to a dining room where others sat there eating, but no one he recognized. Not even the five behind the table of his what ever it was they were doing to him. Something about a mission or something along that line.

After eating, he and the young lady once again left for the chamber of his hearing, trial or changing of Dobby's status in his world. It was frustrating for Harry to not know what was going on.

He saw the chair that was brought in for him to sit in and once again took a seat. He did this because he was the only one in the room. When the five entered the room, Harry stood up and waited for them to be seated. He was then told to sit and he did. "I hope you had a good sleep and a good meal Mr. Potter, and are ready to get back to our talk?"

"I am sir. For sleep, I had better nights, but the meal was excellent."

"I imagine it was our little talk yesterday that made it hard for you to sleep. Hopefully today's talk will clear up many of your questions. So, where to begin. Ah yes, there was the item of a new danger to your world to speak of. This person had been waiting for Tom to fail so he could step in. Now, mind you, Tom never knew of him or met him. I do believe you have met him though, but just briefly and you may not have been introduced. He is not one to be in the spotlight and remains in the background. He had plans for when Tom failed, but they were spoiled when his death eaters either died, went crazy or were captured when you defeated Tom. So, it may be a while before you hear anything from him as he tries to gain his own army. This may take quite longer than he thinks, since you defeated Tom so easily. People will not be so easily persuaded to follow him and face another situation like the one they just left."

"Is there a chance he will never be a threat?" Harry asked.

"Oh, there is that slight chance, but I wouldn't count on it. He is quite determined to lead an army like the one Tom led. He saw where you defeated Tom when you were a child and knew he was never destined to beat you because of that. Yes, we know you never defeated Tom, and that it was Dobby who did it. But once again, the Prophecy comes into play. How he learned of it, we do not know, just that he did find out about it."

"So, you believe he thinks I was behind Tom's death in both instances?"

"Possibly, we don't know for sure. We can't go any deeper into his history, because it will tell you who to look for. We are forbidden to disclose his true identity. Like we said, it could be years before you hear from him, unless you and Dobby can disclose his identity before that. Just remember you may have seen him before, but did not meet him. He likes to stay in the background and seldom speaks. When he does speak, he is charming and persuasive. But, he is cruel, heartless and unfeeling and uncaring, almost to the point of Tom. When you meet someone new, look twice and watch his actions and reactions to questions thrown his way. If someone tries to engage you in conversation, be wary of his desires. We don't think it will be you he tries to gather information from, but it very well could be your friends."

"How much of this will I remember when I return? Will you be in touch with me again once I return?"

"You will remember everything we told you and no, we will not be in touch again, unless something happens to change the situation."

"What would change the situation?"

"Why yours or the other person's death of course."

"Can you tell me I how long I have been here, according to home?"

"It will be two months in one week. If you return now, you will rest for that final week. We have passed on all we can say and now it is your turn to do what you and your team has to do. Continue to gain strength and knowledge, add to your friends pool and don't let any of them go, as you will need all the help you can get, should this person come forward. Train as you have been doing and even use future year books to gather knowledge. Now, are you ready to return?"

"Can you tell me where I can find this person?"

"In the last place you would expect, but probably the most obvious. Now, prepare yourself to leave us." and the next thing he knew, he was lying down on a bed somewhere, but could not open his eyes.

He could hear people talking, but could not respond. Then, 'SHITE, I FORGOT TO ASK ABOUT DOBBY BEING HUMAN!' he thought in his mind.

Harry felt trapped in his own body with no way to escape. He could not open his eyes and he could hear everyone talking around him. He heard his parents, Sirius, Remus, Dobby his friends and even some of the Professors, including Severus Snape. It aggravated him knowing he couldn't answer them like he wanted to. He still could not tell how long he had been out and no one ever mentioned it around him.

It was one day after everyone had left and Poppy herself went to sleep that Albus wandered into the ward to sit by Harry, hoping he would awaken. It had been two months now and there had been no signs from Harry at all. Poppy couldn't say what his problem was because she couldn't find anything wrong with him.

Albus settled in for what he thought might be a long night, but not three minutes later, he heard Harry moving around in the bed. He looked to him and saw his eyelids begin to flutter and then flash open for an instant. Then he began to mutter something about "It's about time. Why did it take so long?" and then he popped upright on the bed and saw Albus sitting there. "Professor, how long have you been sitting there? How long have I been lying here?"

Harry saw Albus' eyes twinkle and then heard him, "I have been here all of five minutes, but you have been there all of two months? We were beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up, Harry. You gave us quite a scare."

"I have one myself, sir. Do yourself a favor and wait until it is your time to die. Doing it and coming back from it, really sucks. But, before we get into any long conversations, Professor, I have to tell you something. I was quite busy while I was unconscious, talking to some very interesting people. It took me forever to figure out what they wanted. At first I thought it was a trial for either me or Dobby, Then I thought it was reward for Dobby after doing what he did to Tom. Of course his doing it to me to get to him sort of soured my mood during this whole thing. Finally it came out that the entire thing was a test to see if they had the right person for their idea, or maybe it's a mission. I don't know for sure yet. Anyway, It seems we got rid of one tyrant and soon we will be facing another, as he was waiting for something to happen to Tom, so he could take his place."

"You say there is another Tom out there, ready to strike?"

"Not right away, sir. In fact it could be years before he tries, if he ever should. Since Tom lost all his men because of me, and since the Ministry made it stricter to gain control like Tom had, it is making things difficult for this person to try anything like building an army and gaining power. I was informed that I had seen him before, but was never introduced. I can only assume that he was in the background when I was with my parents somewhere? I don't even know how old I was when I saw him."

"You don't suppose your parents could help you out with this, do you?" Albus was becoming very interested in this story. He feared something like this would happen. That someone would be lurking in the background and striking when it was least expected and try to do what Tom failed to do.

"If not them, then maybe Dobby, Sirius or Remus. But how are they supposed to remember someone that wasn't presented to me by name. Like in the Ministry, there are hundreds of people there during the day. Or in Diagon Alley, Gringotts or here? Do you think it may be a student?"

"It's highly unlikely, Harry, unless it's Miss Granger, yourself, Dobby or the twins. You are the only ones with the knowledge to conduct such an endeavor."

"I don't think they are likely to do this either. They have all showed themselves to be trustful and loyal. No, I think it's someone from the Ministry, where Tom had ties. Maybe Diagon Alley, but I think it's a stretch as I've only been there a few times and don't remember anyone being in the background that I couldn't remember. I've been there a few times with my father and there have been many standing in the background I never met. Do you know about what time it is, Professor?"

"Almost time for breakfast I believe, why?"

"The others should be here soon to see How I'm doing and I imagine there will hundreds of questions from Hermione, Ginny and Luna. There will be some from the others, but I doubt if they will be given the chance to speak." Harry snickered.

"It's good to see you back Harry." Albus laughed as he headed out the door and almost run over by Luna and Hermione.

"We heard from Percy that you were up and talking to the Professor. He saw you and knew we would want to know. Now, what happened down there? How is it you are still alive? Is it true Dobby stabbed you with a fang from the basilisk? How come you went alone?" Hermione was on fire with her questions.

"Hermione, we all have questions for Harry, so save some of them for us?" Luna pleaded.

Harry laid there listening to his friends as they went on. He hadn't had a chance to answer anything. He saw Dobby in the back laughing at what was going on, and Ginny standing next to him just watching.

Finally he stopped everyone from talking and told the part of the story he remembered, "OK, Hermione, I went down there alone because I didn't want to worry about getting any of you hurt. Now Dobby is more than able to take care of himself, so don't bring him up. By the way, Dobby, we need to speak alone later."

"Sorry Harry, but what ever you got to say you can do it in front of all of us."

"Alright then, here goes. I remember collecting Tom and placing him in my body, where I had control of him. We talked for a few minutes, then told him it was time to die. That was when Dobby petrified me. The next thing I remember is waking up in a strange building and being approached by a young woman who told me she was expecting me, and even knew my name. She left me for a minute and then came back and took me into the room she just left."

"Is this the room you're talking about Harry?" Dobby asked.

"Nope, not even close. It was like a courtroom, but there were five judges. To start with all they talked about was you, Dobby and telling me I was trying to steal your claim. Now. My question to you is, are you now human?"

Dobby didn't say anything for a moment, then he said, "You know what Harry, I think I have been human since James took me in. Since Missy Lily taught me to be me, and since you befriended me and even called me brother. I think that is why I fell for this beautiful young lady standing there in front of you, and I don't mean you, Luna, though you are beautiful." This had both Hermione and Luna blushing.

"I knew it, they were just preparing me for it."

Fred and George had been quiet long enough, "OK Harry, so who were these judges you spoke of? Were you on trial for something? Was it because of you killing Tom? Oh wait, you didn't do it. OR, did you?"

"You guys are nuts, do you know that? But, you are close to what it was all about. It was sort of a trial, but different than the ones we know. They were judging me for a mission they wanted all of us to do."

"All of us meaning who?" it was Ginny asking this.

"All that are here with me now, and a few others. Yes Ginny, that means you too. So, before I go into further detail, you should go to breakfast and come back after classes to hear the rest." and he watched as they all got up and Hermione, Luna and even Ginny came forward to hug him. He wished it was longer for all of them, but he took what he could get.

Dobby sat next to Hermione and before he could say anything to her, she asked, "Dobby, is it true what you said to Harry about being human?"

"Reading my mind again? I was just about to tell you my thoughts when you beat me to the question. Ya, I think when James and Missy Lily brought me so much happiness, I did change, but getting people to believe me would be difficult, even you. You can see I changed in appearance, but it goes deeper than that. My magic got stronger, my conviction got stronger and my love became so great I can hardly contain it. I didn't think I could ever love a human because of our differences, but Missy Lily showed me I was wrong. Then when I met you, it got more involved. It was love on a different level and each day shows me how it makes me a better person. As a house elf, I had very few emotions. Mainly fear and anger. I was angry because I felt elves deserved better than the way we were treated. James showed me not all humans were like Malfoy. In fact, most are like the Potters with the way they treat us, but still kept elves as menial servants. James didn't want me to be treated that way, and Missy Lily made sure I wasn't with Sirius around us all the time. He still has Kreacher and treats him like a slave, but Kreacher puts him in his place, so you can see the difference there, as an elf under Malfoy would be punished if he talked back."

"OK, that was more information than I needed, but you must have wanted to get it off your mind. Do you know when you felt it exactly, when you became human?"

"The minute James told me to stand up straight and never bow down to anyone.. I say human, but I think it may be more a true elf. Meaning my ancestors. I still have my abilities I had as an elf and can use them to my full potential. I can still travel anywhere I wish to go and do it silently rather than with the load POP. That was so annoying. Another thing, I may be wrong, but I think maybe Harry has become part elf, because of our bond. I'm going to test it this summer."

"Could you train me as well?"

"I don't think you have our same abilities, Hermione, but I will give it a try. Just don't be disappointed if you can't do it. The only reason I think Harry can is because we have been together so long and know each others thoughts, like in the Chamber. I knew Harry's thoughts, and because of that I killed him but, was able to bring him back. I know it was Fawkes that did it, but I remembered to call for him."

"We better get to class before we run late. I hope I can join you and Harry in this magic. I wonder what it is these judges want Harry to do?" and her questions never stopped until they got to Herbology class.

The day went slowly for Hermione and Dobby, since they were looking forward to Harry's talk. Whatever it was the judges wanted Harry to do, it had to be something of great importance and possibly even dangerous. They were both use to that, but greatness was new to them. And with Harry wanting everyone there, meant that he felt it was as well.

Poppy had served dinner to Harry and after he finished, he pushed the table aside and got ready for his visitors. He didn't know if they would all show up, but hoped for at least all his core friends, the twins, Ginny, Luna, Draco and Neville. He knew Hermione and Dobby would be there. He didn't know how much of his story would be believed, but the Professor believed it all, and hoped his friends would believe most of it.

It was near seven when they showed up and his best friends did indeed show up, as well as Ron, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Hannah Abbott, who arrived with Neville. Harry wondered about Susan Bones since Hannah was here, but didn't ask.

Dobby conjured up chairs for everyone to sit in, but Luna took a seat on Harry's bed, like she always did. Ginny took a seat nearest Harry so he would notice her, she hoped.

"Thank you all for coming. I just hope you all are comfortable, since this mat rake some time. First, let me tell you I told this story to Professor Dumbledore and I think he believed me. It is my hope that half of you do the same. Dobby and Hermione know some of it, and it told me that what I heard was true. Dobby has become human but, with the same powers he had as an elf. Now, let me tell you how I learned this." and Harry went into the first part of his visit with the judges.

Dobby listened to the story once again and was ready to defend what Harry told the others. He knew Hermione believed what Harry said and didn't think he cared about what the others thought, but he was wrong. Everyone there believed what Harry said was true and Dobby was a human. They have seen him and knew he never acted like a house elf. This made Dobby feel special, because they all just told him they were more than just his friends.

Now Harry got into the part they may not believe, "OK, so what happened next was, I thought I was on trial for trying to take the glory of Dobby's victory from him. The judges made it look like I was the one taking credit for killing Tom down in the chamber, not Dobby. Yes, it was my idea and Dobby stopped me from completing it. What Dobby didn't know was that Tom had to be in a solid form for my plan to work. He petrified me and pulled the spirit form my body, as well as Tom's soul. He tried stabbing it with a Basilisk fang, but it did nothing. He had to do what I was planning to do all along. He was smart enough to know what he could do to save me though, which I wasn't. I thought I was going to die down there." Harry was stopped there by Luna.

"So why wouldn't we believe this, Harry?"

"I haven't got to that part yet, Luna. I'm sure Dobby went over all this by now."

"Actually, I haven't Harry. This is the first any of them, including Hermione, heard of this."

"That helps some what with what I am about to say then. All of this coming from the judges was leading up to what they said next. It was no trial, or judgment or even claiming Dobby human. It was to see if I was the one they were looking for to complete something for them. I can't quite call it a mission, but it could become one. I also can't tell you it will happen soon, because there is nothing to do about it yet. What I'm trying to say is that, there is someone out there that was waiting for Tom to lose, so he could take up where he left off. However, what happened to Tom's army made all the plans of this other person, spoiled. There was no army for him to take control of and it would be a long time before he could build another." Now that the main idea was out there, Harry was ready to answer any questions. That was why he looked to Hermione first.

He was surprised when Hermione just sat there and didn't day anything, but Ginny did, " So, he has no army and doesn't expect to have one too soon. We don't know who he is or where he is. Then why are we worried about him right now?"

"That's the point Ginny. What better time to worry about it then before he becomes known. If we are looking for him before he becomes strong, then we should be able to contain him before he builds his army. We may not know where he is, but I believe it to be the Ministry. With all the contacts we have there, we should be able to draw a list of suspects. It's a beginning and even if we don't find him, it should tell him we know he is there."

"It still doesn't help us though?" Ginny countered.

"You're right, it doesn't, but have you got a better idea?" Harry hoped she really did. That was why he hoped it was Hermione that asked the question.

"I might."

"Let's hear it then. I could really use something good to go on."

"OK, suppose you address the Ministry, telling them that Tom warned you of someone looking to take over if he failed. Someone he knew was in the Ministry. Then take the top five names given to us by your dad, Sirius and my dad. We could even have Dobby snoop around there for suspects."

"It's a long shot, but we could try it. Professor Dumbledore asked me to draw a list, and he would check it out for possibilities."

Hermione decided to enter the discussion, "Harry, suppose we put a tracer or something similar on all known convicts, law breakers and discontents."

"Now you're talking a major operation, Hermione. Besides, I think Tom already took the majority of those. This new threat will have to grow a whole new army from young people, probably just out of school and with no work. Students that barely made it through Hogwarts, or another school. That's another possibility, he could draw his army from Europe or the States."

Ginny grunted, "Hadn't thought of that. Our threat could be from there as well. This stupid thing is going to ruin my whole summer, trying to come up with names."

"No Ginny, don't let it. Ask your dad about his thoughts and I'll ask my dad and Sirius about their thoughts. They may even know someone else to ask. But don't let it take over your plans for having fun this summer. That goes for all of us here. Yes, Hermione, even you. If your parents are going somewhere then you go and have fun."

The last bit of the year went by and now everyone was boarded on the train and it began it's long journey home. Not much was said during the trip, just thoughts about what might be done and where they may go. Hermione wasn't even sure what was planned. Dobby suggested the beaches and some movies. Luna mentioned a picnic somewhere. Many thoughts, but no set plans. Ginny never even gave her thoughts. Harry was thinking a trip to the science museum. Hermione was the only one to react to that one, positively. Finally, the train pulled into the station and everyone departed for their families after saying goodbye to their friends.

Harry and Dobby joined Lily and got their hugs from her and then left for home. Harry and Dobby sat in the kitchen with Lily and helped her prepare dinner. Harry took the time to ask her, "Mum, do you know anyone in passing in the ministry that seems overly nice, yet you get a funny feeling when around him or her?"

"What kind of a question is that to ask, Harry?"

"Can we wait until the others get here before I answer? I don't wish to repeat myself three or four times. I have already done it twice."

"Can you at least tell me what it concerns?"

"Yes. It is something that was told to me this past school year. It could be bad."

"Well, I suppose I could wait to hear it all then. Now, how about setting the table while I finish dinner. Dobby, could you help me over here?"

"Certainly Missy Lily. What would you like to do?"

"Take the roast out and slice it the way everyone likes it. I don't know how you get it so perfect. Mine always comes out too thick or too thin."

The meal was on the table when Remus walked through the floo. He was followed not ten minutes later by James and Sirius. They cleaned up and returned to the kitchen for dinner. Once again Remus remarked about how great dinner was, while James and Sirius continued to eat, showing Lily how much they enjoyed the dinner. Lily often wondered why they weren't fat, as much as they ate.

They sat in the den after clean up was finished and Harry had them all listen as he told them all his story. Once he finished, it was Lily that started it, "So that was why you asked what you did? You do know that during his reign of terror, Tom's followers were all like that and are now gone with him?"

"Yes mum, we know that. We were wondering about someone else that stayed in the background but was always there when something important was said?" Harry figured it would either be Remus or mum who would notice something like this, but nothing was said. They even sat in thought for several minutes before giving up. No one knew anything about a ghost figure. There were plenty that were nice, but they all were straight forward and never shied away from being noticed.

Harry and Dobby had to find another way to find the most likely suspect.


	12. Chapter 12

The Adventures Of Harry And Dobby Chapter Twelve

Harry and Dobby left the family for bed, but didn't go directly there. Instead they went to Dobby's room to talk.

"Dobby, how do you think we should go about finding this new threat?" Harry wanted to get started right away.

"You might think me crazy Harry, but I was thinking of seeing if Professor Dumbledore might be able to help us there. Do you think he has a way to search our memories to find what we re looking for?"

"That's not a bad idea Dobby, but maybe we don't have to ask the Professor. Maybe Sirius or dad could do something like that. As long as they have been working in the Ministry, they must have learned Legilamancy."

"I don't think so Harry, because it is illegal to use. I know for sure that the Professor knows it, as he tried to probe my mind when we first got to Hogwarts, to see why I was there."

"Still wouldn't hurt to ask them though, don't you think? I mean it might insult them if we went behind their back and asked the Professor."

"No, you're right, we should ask them first and maybe your mum as well, since she worked in the in the Dept of Mysteries."

"Never thought of mum, but you're right as well, she may know how to use it. I think we should key on my youth, before memories meant something to me."

Harry said goodnight to Dobby and left for his room, where he thought about what happened in his unconscious state. He also wondered if it really happened, or something he thought up because of his poisoned state of mind. It all seemed so real though. Plus he didn't want to take the chance it was real and he just passed on looking into it, after being warned.

Harry was up early, before his dad and Sirius were up, so he wouldn't miss them. When he got to the kitchen, even his mum wasn't up yet, so he started breakfast and had the bacon and bangers going and was working on the potatoes, when he was joined by his mum. Lily went to Harry and gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. She then took watch over the meat, while Harry worked on the potatoes.

"Mum, can I ask you something that's very personal?"

Lily smiled, thinking she knew where this was going, "So, you are finally getting curious about where you came from?"

"HUH?, No, I already know about that, from Sirius."

"WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?"

Harry laughed, when his mum went crazy over Sirius' talk about anything to do with sex to Harry, "It wasn't like that mum, he didn't get graphic with it. He just told me about the birds and the bees. It was so long ago, I almost forgot all about it. Then about four years ago, I got the same thing from dad and Uncle Remus. So, I think I am well schooled in the subject."

Lily laughed along with him, then asked him to ask his question.

He took a deep breath, then asked, "Did you learn Legilamancy when you worked for the Dept. of Mysteries?"

Lily dropped the fork she was using for the meat. "Why in the world would you like to know that?"

"I just need to know. It's an idea that Dobby and I came up with, that could point us in the right direction concerning our new bad guy. So, do you know it or not?"

"I don't, and neither do your dad, Sirius or Remus. It's not necessary as an Auror and Remus has no need for such a thing. I suppose you do know who does know it, though?"

"Yes, as he has already tried it on Dobby and I. We wanted to give you and dad the chance before we went that way. Not that he would do it, but hopefully he would consider it."

"What memories do you have that you need help with though?"

"When dad showed me around the Ministry after I was born. It would be in my memory, but I wouldn't notice it as such."

"Why are you so sure it was the Ministry that holds the answer?"

"Where else have I been that would have a number of people around me that I wouldn't know? When was my first trip to Diagon Alley, Gringotts and the Cauldron. Those are the only other places it could have been, aren't they?"

"No, I'm afraid not. It could have been church, a grocery store or department store. It could have been to a party we attended, or a restaurant. So many others, it's hard to remember them all. We were very social, before Albus dropped the Prophecy on us and the Longbottoms."

"Crap, we never thought of them and you could be right. But still, isn't the Ministry the most logical place to meet someone with intent to be evil?"

"Do you think that is the only place to harbor evil? It's every where you look Harry, not centralized in one area. Tom wasn't a part of the Ministry, yet he did have his followers there. Slytherin had more than it's share of evil, but all the death eaters didn't come from that house. Diagon Alley has it's fair share of evil in Knockturn Alley. Do you know for sure it's a wizard you are looking for and not a witch?"

"I can't believe I have been so blind to everything you just said. Why can't it be a witch? We could have been wasting our time looking for a wizard and lost sight of what we should really be looking for. I guess we should rethink our strategy and come up with a better plan. Thanks mum, for pointing all this out to me and I will pass it on to Dobby and the rest."

"All I did was open your eyes to the many possibilities that are out there to look. The magical world is so intertwined with the muggle world, that who ever you're looking for could be anywhere. However, you always go with your first intuition, with that being the Ministry. I'm sorry if this confuses you, but now you know what you face if you really want to look into this. Like you said, it could be years before this person begins to show his or her intention."

That was when they heard the others coming down the stairs for breakfast. Harry and Lily brought the food to the table and took their seats with Harry leaving the seat next to him mum for Dobby. It had been his seat for as long as Harry could remember and Lily had thanked him for his understanding on several occasions.

After clean up, Harry asked them all to sit for a few minutes, as he and Dobby had something to tell them. Lily thought it was going to be them asking James and Sirius about the mind reading, but she was surprised when Dobby started it by saying, "I just want you all to know that Harry confirmed something that I thought had happened. Because of the love and care you all showed me, I have turned as human as an elf can get. I am more human then elf, except for my powers, which are all elf like. The explanation will have to wait as that could take hours and you all have to get to work, except for you Missy Lily." Dobby was taken back when they all got up and went about their business. He thought they would be dumbfounded or happy about this.

Lily walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Dobby, what you just said, we already knew. Have for as long as you have been here. It was our intention to try and make you as human as possible, in order to defeat Tom the first time. As an elf, you could never do it because of your oath."

Dobby thought on the matter and saw where Missy Lily was right. An elf cannot take a human life, unless it was to safe his owner. Lily and James were not even in the house when he beat Tom. He looked to Harry and saw where he was confused, because it was the first he heard of it by the council in his dream. Then Harry thought, if everyone already knew, then it was meaningless for him to hear about it. If that was like that, then why wouldn't everything else be. What if there is no one waiting to take Tom's place and he was looking for something that didn't exist. So, why would they make up a story like that and use Harry to make up his own thoughts on who it was? Maybe they were using Harry to create another Tom by using his own ideas, or his friends ideas? He needed another talk with Dobby and his mum.

After James, Sirius and Remus left Harry brought up his new thoughts and was happy they listened to them and agreed it may be like he said. Harry asked Dobby to go to their friends and tell them to quit trying to figure out what he asked them to do and just have fun with their summer hols. He would explain to them all when they got back to school.

Harry hoped it was as he thought, because he didn't want to miss seeing the return of another Tom Riddle.

Dobby made sure his last stop would be Hermione and he would tell her the whole story, because he wanted her to know what he knew about everything. The Weasleys and Luna took it alright, as did Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Padma, Draco, Daphne, Tracy and Blaze. Now he had to see Hermione and see what she thought of Harry's idea.

Hermione wasn't home, so he tried her parents practice and saw her sitting down reading a book she brought with her. He walked in and she looked up to see him and got up and went to him and gave him a much wanted hug. He asked her to go with him for something to drink and he took her to a small diner around the corner and he told her of Harry's thoughts. She not only agreed with his thoughts, but told Dobby if she had been thinking right, she would have brought it up to Harry. She felt the whole thing Harry told them sounded a little odd and curious. Why tell him something, but not all of it. That thing about their superiors not allowing it sounded like so much drabble. "I know this sounds crazy, but after his talk, I was thinking the very same thing. The thing is, why would they do it? What would they gain by having us look for someone they knew wasn't real?"

"Maybe they were hoping Harry would announce it to the Minister and get everyone all nervous and scared again. We don't really know who they were, so what if they were playing with our feelings, hoping to have something to have a big laugh over, while people down here went into hiding again?"

"That would make them awful shallow. However, it could be something like that, and with them giving that line about it could possibly go on for years, makes it even more of a possibility. If I were Harry, I wouldn't go any farther with this than he has. If Professor Dumbledore wishes to do something with it, then let him do it without help from Harry. For some reason though, I don't think he will, until Harry gives him something he can work with." Hermione was hoping it wouldn't go any further. "Oh and Dobby, we'll be going to France in two weeks for two weeks, as our vacation. I'll try to come by before we leave to spend a little time together with you and Harry."

"Do we have to include Harry?" Dobby tried to make it sound like a joke, but what he really wanted was some alone time with her.

"I didn't say we would be spending all our time with Harry. He's a big boy and can find something to occupy his time." She then hugged him once more, before he left.

When Dobby told Harry what Hermione thought and what she had planned, Harry tried to find plans of his own for the time she visited. He thought of the twins and a trip to Diagon Alley and then a trip to Hogsmeade. However, when he floo'ed them, they were gone and wouldn't be back until Ginny's birthday. They were with Charlie at his reserve. Ron was in Ireland with Seamus and Dean and would be gone until then also. Ginny was free though, as was Luna and Harry made the plans with them.

Harry and Dobby sat down with the family, which meant Sirius and Remus as well, and told them what He, Dobby and Hermione settled on doing about the threat, and everyone of them thought it was an excellent choice. They all thought you can't find something that may not be there, and if something did happen, that would be the time to react.

Hermione sent a letter to Dobby and it asked if she could visit for two days that weekend and Lily agreed and Dobby sent his reply with Hedwig and floated around the house the rest of the day, helping Missy Lily with what ever she needed and even with things she didn't know she needed.

Harry had to laugh as he watched Dobby doing the same thing three times, not realizing he was doing it. He even polished and waxed the kitchen and hallway floors and would get the fallout from that when everyone got home from work as they slipped and fell when they walked on it. It didn't bother Dobby as he tuned it all out, having only Hermione on his mind.

It was like that until Saturday morning, when Harry left for the Burrow and Dobby went to get Hermione, saving her from using the floo and traveled by elf magic.

Harry sat on the sofa when Molly asked him to get comfortable. She told him that Ginny and Luna were upstairs getting ready and should be down shortly and asked him if he wanted anything to drink which he refused. "Well, what are you going to be doing Harry for two days in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade?"

"To tell you the truth, Mrs. Weasley, I haven't the foggiest. I am just doing this so Dobby could spend some time alone with Hermione. She included me in her visit, but I didn't need to be in their way. I was hoping the twins would go with me, but to be honest, I am happy Ginny and Luna will be going. They are a little more serious about things then Fred and George."

"Is this the true reason for your happiness, or is there an alternative motive? I was young once too you know."

"Mrs. Weasley, I have no alternative reason for wanting Ginny and Luna to go with me. But, I must admit they do brighten up the weekend by being with me. Is that wrong for me to say?"

"It might be to the girls mother, but I will overlook it this time and put it down as wishing for good company." It was at this time that both Ginny and Luna made their way down the stairs and Harry smiled brightly for the two young ladies. He did notice that they both looked very pretty when dressed up. He took their hands and used the floo to get to the Cauldron where they ate lunch before heading into the alley. After lunch, they entered the alley and their fun day began. It started with the apothecary where they purchased ingredients needed for their next school year. Luna walked up to the jar filled with eyeballs that joined her in a staring contest that Luna knew she couldn't win. It lasted fifteen minutes.

The next shoppe was Tuthills Robes for special events. This was where Ginny tried on several different robes, knowing they were way beyond her dreams of owning. However, when she tried one of them on twice, Harry knew she loved it and thought about buying it later when she wasn't around.

Next was the pet shoppe and they all went in different directions here. Ginny to the owls, Luna to the animal cages and Harry to the reptiles where he had a talk with the different snakes and lizards. He didn't know parstletongue worked for both species. He was talking to a snake when the snake told him, "Sspeaker, why does your light haired friend pet the prickly one. Doesn't it hurt her to be stuck by the pins?"

Harry turned around and saw Luna petting a hedgehog. He watched as it rolled up in a ball and then open up for her to rub its belly. He saw Ginny still with the owls, so she was alright. He continued to watch as Luna and the hedgehog played whatever game they were playing and enjoying it. He went to the owner and asked how much it was and he bought it for Luna and then he watched as Ginny was with the same owl she was with when Harry looked in on her. It looked like a much smaller version of Hedwig. He didn't want Ginny to feel left out, so he bought it as well and told the girls it was for the missed birthdays this past year. Luna named the Hedgehog Mr. Tickles and Ginny named the owl Stormy because she was told it flew with a speed of a strong wind.

Meanwhile, back home, Hermione was disappointed that Harry wasn't going to be there for the weekend as she did want to talk to him about his idea for his dream. She thought it was a brilliant thought of it being a set up by who ever the council was, however, Dobby and Lily kept her mind occupied with their thoughts on what they could do.

It started with Lily asking for their help with making a dessert for their dinner. Hermione was asked what her favorite dessert was and she answered, "Black Forest Cake with extra cherries."

Lily liked the thought of it and Dobby and Hermione helped her with it, after she sent Dobby out to get what was needed for it. There was even enough batter left over for three mini cakes to enjoy at lunch.

Once the cakes were in the oven, they sat down to talk until they were done. "So, Hermione, what have you and your parents got planned for the summer?" Lily wanted to begin with an easy question.

"Well, mum and dad want to go to the continent, but, Europe is getting boring for me and there are things I wish to visit here at home. One I hope to have Dobby join me to visit while I'm here."

"Where's that?" Now Dobby was interested.

"The Tower of London and Big Ben and the crown jewels. They are opening it up to the public for the summer and I would like to see where our tax dollars go and if it's worth it. I have heard that one of the big stones was thought to be a ruby, but come to find out it was something else. I think it was a red tourmaline or Spinel, but I'm not sure."

"So, it was over priced?" Lily was interested in the logic behind this purchase, if it was indeed a wrong purchase. She also saw where Hermione started to question things that were told to the public and turned out to be false.

"Well, I'm not sure about that, as tourmaline's are quite expensive as well as Spinels and possibly more rare than rubies and diamonds. It is just, how can the ones in control miss something like that and it was for the Queen? It also asks the question, what else have they missed that could have cost so much money?"

They pondered this and finally the timer went off for the cakes in the oven. Lily took the frosting job and Hermione took the cherry placement job. Dobby was on clean up detail, since he was the fastest with it.

They moved to the sitting room to get away from the heat of the oven and would return for lunch once it cooled down.

Hermione went over the list of other sites she wished to visit during the summer and she asked what Lily had planned for the summer.

Lily hadn't really thought about it. She was like Hermione, having seen all of Europe she wanted to see and really wanted to enjoy their first summer of freedom from Tom and the Death Eaters. That meant staying around London and enjoying the local sites.

Their talk brought them to many different sites to visit that could take place while Hermione's parents worked. Lily even thought about having them come stay with them for a couple of weeks so they could visit some of the sites themselves. Hermione was thrilled with this proposal and couldn't wait to ask her parents if they wished to do this.

TAOHAD-}

Harry and the girls had so much fun the first day thast they looked forward to day two, when they went to Hogsmeade. They stayed in the Cauldron for the night and got up early and had breakfast. Ginny left her owl with Eylops so it would not be bored. Luna couldn't do that with her hedgehog. It rolled up into a ball and slept in her pocket. Mr. Tickles had yet to stick Luna with his spines, but the chances were he would eventually. Especially if they continued to play their favorite game which Harry found out, was toss him. Ginny used Stormy as soon as she got home and wrote to Hermione and found out how fast she was, when she got an answer back the same day. Thank goodness she remembered she was at Harry's house or it might have been a long trip having to go to two different residences.

Finally, after their trip to Hogsmeade, which was not as fun as Diagon Alley, Harry made it home and found Hermione still there with Dobby and Harry's family. She went to harry and pulled him in for a hug and asked him how his weekend went with the girls. She went crazy when she was told about Mr. Tickles and Stormy. She turned to Dobby and he said to her, "I asked where you wanted to go, Hermione. It's not my fault you didn't want to go to the Alley. Maybe next weekend we can go there?"

"But there won't be a Mr. Tickles there? Were there any other fantastic creatures there Harry?"

"Well, let's see, there was a descented skunk there, but it was kind of rough. Then there was a lizard I liked there. Quite a few snakes. Many owls. Ow yeah, there was another Hedgehog there, but it was bigger than Mr. Tickles."

"Well, I can't get the hedgehog, as that would be copying Luna. A skunk, even if it is descented, can just stay there. I'll pass on the lizard, the owls and the snakes. Looks like we pass on the trip to the Alley Dobby."

Dobby didn't know what to tell her, but harry tugged on his sleeve and whispered, "Later."

Hermione finally made it home and Dobby came back to seeing everyone laughing where they sat. Harry was telling them stories of the girls during their weekend. Dobby took a seat next to Harry as he went into the story of Ginny's encounter with Crabbe and Goyle in Hogsmeade. They started to embarrass her because of her clothes, and she sent them running when she hit them with her bat boogies. The green showed for over a hundred feet as they ran. Harry told them how he wondered if they ever popped on them.

They stayed up for another half hour then Harry and Dobby made their way to bed, but Dobby went into Harry's room to see what he wanted to tell Dobby.

"Dobby, I didn't want Hermione to know that there is something there she may like. She likes cats, and there is a type of cat there that isn't common around here. It's called a Fisher Cat, and this one is from the States. It's bigger than a house cat, but this one seemed pretty smart and mostly gentle, but it could get wild. However, with Hermione's caring and Luna's understanding animals, they she be able to handle it, if you're interested."

"OK, what is a Fisher Cat?"

"I'm not for sure, really. It's Black with pointed ears with little tuffs of fur on the tips, sort of like a Bobcat. It's much smaller than a Bobcat though. My guess is, that the cat is known for catching fish from low hanging branches of a tree that spread out over the water."

"Is it cute?"

"Dobby, why don't you go check it out tomorrow and find out for yourself. It's not as if it's a waste of time for you, as you could get it done in two or three minutes. Longer if you decided to buy it."

"Will you go with me? I still haven't got the Galleons, Sickles and Knuts thing down yet." Harry agreed and hugged Dobby before he left for his room.

Harry laid down and thought about the great weekend that just ended. He thought the twins would be a lot of fun for the weekend, but it turned out the girls may have been even more fun. Ginny was so funny, she had Harry's sides hurting, and Luna was so cute, what with her talking to the hedgehog like he knew what she was saying, and it acted like he really did.

His night turned on him once he was asleep though. He was back in the chamber with the five figures again. He didn't even meet the pretty young girl this time. He was brought right to the chamber where he was told to take a seat. Harry wasn't even given a chance to ask why he was back.

"Why have you ignored our warning we gave you, Potter?"

"I didn't ignore it. I asked my family if they had seen anyone that fit the stupid description you gave me. Then it struck me, that it didn't make any sense what you told me. No one would try to get help using vague features such as I may have met him or her in the past. He or she is always around, but never heard. That was when it struck me, that you may be trying to get me to create my own demons. Find someone who fits close to this description and then make him my enemy. My guess is that you want to see more destruction because your last attempt was cut short by Dobby and me."

"That's absurd, why would we do something like that?"

"Maybe it's because you didn't tell me who you work for, like Death?"

They were silent for quite some time and Harry decided to add to his comments, "So, that's it then, you do work for Death and he feels cheated by us ending it so soon."

That was when a fog rose from the ground and everything around Harry became invisible. Then when it cleared, one lone figure sat where the others sat. "I see where Miss Granger has been a strong influence on you Mr. Potter. That was a very astute observation you just made. Very close to the truth. The one thing you missed was that both you and Dobby were also supposed to die there in the Chamber with Tom. How you and him cheated me was beyond me. So, I came up with a plan for you to falsely accuse someone of becoming the next dark lord and die because of this accusation. Once again you have thwarted my plans and because of it, I may never try it again, for fear of losing my post. But I must let you know that, I have the utmost respect for you and your family and friends. I have never lost two battles with anyone I went after. You have just become my first and hopefully my last. To prove what I say, I want you to meet someone, and just to let you know, you are the only person to ever meet him while still alive. Harry Potter, meet the Creator." and the fog once again filled the room and then disperse leaving one lone figure sitting behind the tables. Harry could not see a clear figure sitting there, just a shadow sitting in a golden glow.

"Mr. Potter, it is a pleasure to meet someone who has totally taken down my young upstart, Death. He needed to feel the hurt of defeat, in order for him to become a better manager. Michael has had to pay Lucifer many visits because of his behavior, but still he defied me. Your besting him twice with the help of Dobby has shown him he is not the all powerful being he thought he was. Thank you for showing this to him. Before I go, is there anything you wish to ask me?"

"Yes sir, was I really meant to die in the chamber, as well as Dobby?"

Harry heard a laugh coming from the glow and then, "Strange question from someone who lives. If you were meant to die there, you both would have died. Death seems to think he controls life and death, but all he controls is his realm and the people within it. He has tried and succeeded in the past to cause someone's death, but he never failed on two attempts on the same person, until now."

"Whew! So we didn't cheat death?"

"Oh yes you did Harry, but that was all you cheated, as it was not ordered by me. Like I said, he sets his own rules and doesn't like to see them broken. Because you have done it to him twice, he is forbidden to try it again on you or anyone linked to your life, like family or friends. Now, can I ask you a question?"

"Why would you need to ask me anything, since you know my whole life, sir?"

"It's not like that Mr. Potter. We don't watch over you every minute of every day. We look in occasionally to see that everything is going as planned. If not, then we look into seeing where it changed. The path you take in your life is your choosing, not ours. Any major event, such as Tom, we monitor very closely. You and Dobby did something no one expected, and that was to live, while Tom died and you even allowed the Basilisk to live. It was amazing."

"I did have help with that, sir. Dobby has always been the strong one between the two of us."

"If you really believe that, then good. It shows me you hide no false pretenses. However, I must tell you, you are stronger than you believe. You told me what Dobby did when he saw the Basilisk, but you didn't do that. You faced it as his equal and believe me, you did. No one else would have stood there while it loomed over them. I think our time has ended and I should let you get back to your body, as Dobby is trying to wake you as we speak. You have been down here long enough, and you won't be coming back, until it is your time, picked by me. Do not ask how long."

This time it was Harry that left the Chamber, to find him being shaken quite hard by Dobby, "Will you wake your arse up Harry, it's time for breakfast and Missy Lily has been calling for you for over thirty minutes."

"OK, OK. I'm awake already. Geez, a person can't get a few extra minutes of sleep around here. But thanks, Dobby."

"Not a problem, but we need to talk later. Your mumbling sounded like you were paid a visit."

"I was and you all need to hear it. And I mean all of you, including Hermione, Ginny, Luna, the twins, Ron, Draco, Neville and all the rest."

"Crap, does that mean what I think it means?"

"You'll have to wait and see Dobby."


	13. Chapter 13

The Adventures Of Harry And Dobby Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Another landmark in the rock and roll history has left us. Tom Petty was one of the most loved artists in the industry. He will be sorely missed by millions, including myself. I haven't been able to find any of his songs to fit my stories, but I will take another look for this chapter, as a tribute to this Icon. I think of all the voices that Heaven now has, and I would love to hear the concerts going on up there. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

TAOHAD-}

The Creator knew Death couldn't try to use harry and his family and friends for his plans and that he couldn't threaten them either. It did not sit well with him though because death had a wickedly twisted mind when it came to filling his realm with lost souls with evil intentions. Many of the Death Eaters were of this nature. The exceptions being Bellatrix, Greyback and Tom himself. The others could have been swayed back to, maybe not good, but definitely not evil.

The Creator felt rather than knew Death would be back to his tricks and he would have someone there to watch for it and get help[ from Harry and his friends and family.

Somehow, Harry had this same feeling but didn't know how he was going to stop it from happening. Tom was powerful enough that Harry and Dobby were lucky to finally defeat him. It may have been different if Tom hadn't tied all the Death Eaters to his soul.

Since he couldn't get Harry to find the next Dark Lord , then maybe Death could find it for himself. He took the persona of one of the young inhabitants of his realm to use as cover for his wanderings. If he knew he was being watched, he may have worked differently to find him. Of course if he knew he was being watched, then he also knew he would never be able to bring around a new Dark Lord. Especially if he knew who it was that was watching him. Who else would the Creator trust with such a mission.

Death searched all day, his first day there, but found no one evil enough to accomplish what he needed. He couldn't find anyone with an evil thought. This got him to thinking of how deep Potters victory went.

Since Harry was thinking about Tom and Death, Dobby felt it as well. Things were changing between Harry and Dobby. They could feel each others moods and even thoughts that changed their mood. It wasn't like they could read each others mind. Just the mood and what caused it to change. It didn't tell him why Harry was thinking of them though, and that bothered Dobby.

TAOHAD-}

Things settled for Harry and his friends and their summer became a fun one for the most part. Weather changed a few of their plans, like Hermione's parents trip abroad. A storm canceled all travel into Rome Italy and the damage it did closed the airport down for four days. They decided to just stay home and do local things to fill their vacation.

Hermione was thrilled about the turn of events and when she talked them into visiting the Potter home for a barbecue, she became excited. She knew the entire team would be there for it and her parents would get to meet them all.

However, before the barbecue took place, Harry had another visitor to his dreams. He was thinking of the time he was spending with Ginny and Luna and he wondered which one he could like the most. He loved the way Ginny was always able to make him laugh and even made him feel great when ever she was around. With Luna, no matter how bad his mood was, she was able to calm him down and even get him to see where all he was doing was making matters worse by letting them get to him. He then looked at who else was looking at the two. Dean had been watching Ginny for a while now and he felt sure that Dean was going to ask her out very soon. He also saw where George was looking at Luna more seriously and Harry wondered why he hadn't made a serious move with her. Harry was sure that Luna liked George, and he had seen the two of them holding hands, but he never really saw them kiss like he thought they should. And now she was spending more time with Harry and he was liking the time they shared.

He fell asleep with them both on his mind and then he got another rude awakening. "Harry Potter, I am here to pass on another message from the Creator. He has sent me to warn you that Death may not be able to do anything to you, your family or your friends, but it does not mean he can't do anything on his own. He will attempt to gain the trust of someone and use him to try and become the new dark lord. I am here to assist you any way I can and to warn you when he has made contact. It will be up to you to end the threat of the one chosen, while I try to stop Death from any further damage." The spirit felt Harry's anger and thought it was about Death trying to come back. He was shocked when Harry answered his thought.

"What is it with all of you people, waking me up inn the middle of the night to pass on messages? Why can't you contact me during the day and let me sleep at night?"

"You're worried about losing a little sleep, when you are facing the possibility of going against another dark lord?"

"I heard all this once before and I set Death straight. You are just another ploy used by him to find him his dark lord and to dirty my name when I choose wrong, which would be anyone I did question because there is no threat like this."

"The Creator should have warned me about this. Listen Harry, I know it's late and I know you're getting sore about night time visits, but that is the only time you are relaxed enough for our visits. By the way, to help you out, Luna does love you, but not like you think. She loves you as the best friend she ever had, even more than Ginny. Ginny loves you more than you know and does not wish to go out with anyone else. But if you ignore her too much, she will accept a date from Mr. Thomas and it could turn into more."

"And now we are ease dropping on my thoughts. Is there no privacy anywhere on this planet?"

Harry watched the figure before him start out a long laughing fit and then. "You mortals are so unbelievable. You cry out to us for help and begin to doubt us when you think we don't hear you. Then when we try to help you don't want to hear it. Tell me, why do you think I am another attempt by Death to get you to name another dark lord. You know he can't involve you in another attempt, as the Creator told you this."

"So you think I should take your word that the Creator is trying to help me, when I was told death would never bother me again. Now I'm supposed to believe that Death is taking another route to bring back another dark lord. I am suppose to believe that he wants to start another war where thousands of people will be killed. And all of this because I pissed him off by me and Dobby not dying. Well, thank you very much, but I believe I will pass on your help."

If Harry thought it was over, then he had another thing coming. He was joined by a second visitor who had visited him once before. The Creator was now standing bedside the first visitor, "Harry you have to listen to me. We can control Death once he finds his new dark lord, but until then there is nothing we can do as he can wonder around in your world unseen and unheard by anyone, until he finds his target. We will try to get him before his target agrees to deaths contract. If this contract is signed, then it will be up to you to stop him. It should be fairly easy, as long as you take care of it immediately. We will have all the proof you will need to convict him, but you have to catch him."

"Why are Dobby and I the only ones who can accomplish this? Why can't you find someone else to do your bidding?"

"Because Tom set it up for you to be the savior, when he attacked your family in 1981. When he did that, it gave us the ability to contact you to offer our help, which you never needed. When Death decided to try and fulfill his contract of you and Dobby dying, he opened the door for us to step in. Once again however, you defeated him, this time with your brain. Although he cannot go after you directly, he has this option he is attempting. If he succeeds, but loses to you once again, then he has to drop his attempts at getting you in his domain. You see, by killing someone, or by making false statements against someone, when you die, you go to hell."

"I feel like I'm in hell now, with you all making me lose sleep talking to you all. Is this some kind of a torture you all thought up to punish me for something I did?"

The Creator had to hide his laughter at what Harry said, "No, not torture, although it does seem like it. Harry, this is Michael, my second in command, even over Death. Until Death does something illegal, we can do nothing. We know where he is at all times and will step in hopefully before he gets his man. However, it is like he told you from the beginning, it will be a slow process finding someone to take Toms place. I'm sorry to be laying all this on you, but you are our only contact in this world."

"Why not someone with a religious background?"

"Someone like that cannot use his position to try and stop criminal activities and he cannot turn someone in who confesses to a crime before him. He has to get the criminal to turn himself in."

"So, I take it this is not the last time I will be hearing from you then?"

"From me, it may be, but from Michael, definitely not. I mean you have to know whom it is your after, or you have to know it is all over."

"I can live with not knowing anything else. What I don't know can't hurt me, can it?"

"It won't hurt you, but it will ease your mind knowing we will be leaving you alone, until it is your time to join us. By the way, just to let you know, when Tom died, he was not human, or animal. He was a spirit and that does not count as killing someone already dead. So, if you can keep from killing anyone in the future, you should be visiting me when it is your turn."

"Which will be when, exactly?"

"Sorry Harry, but it was a nice try. Good night Harry, until the next time we meet." and Harry fell off to sleep immediately upon their leaving his mind.

TAOHAD-}

"Why is it just you that is woken up in the middle of the night, if we both lived against Death's wishes?"

"If I knew the answer to that, believe me, you would start getting the wake ups. I don't know whether to believe them or not. I just think it might be someone trying to drive me crazy."

"But why? What difference would it make if they succeeded ? Nothing would change."

"I know, but there has to be a reason and nothing they say makes any sense to me. How can there be a threat if there is no name to go on? Why are they making Death sound like the bad guy here?"

"UH Harry, maybe it's because he is Death and he collects dead people? Kind of gives a fella a bad name."

"Still, someone has to do it, otherwise we would have all the souls of the dead wondering around. It would get kind of crowded after a few hundred centuries."

"OK,OK, let's just drop it for now and get some sleep. All this thinking gets me sleepy and if I fight it, it gives me a head ache."

The following morning, Harry was up and saw he was the only one, so he started breakfast. He was soon joined by Dobby and they worked together to get it done, Lily got up to the smell of breakfast cooking and she knew Harry was up. Dobby probably joined him in the task. She loved the way the two did things together. At first she was concerned about Dobby and Hermione, but since her parents didn't mind and Hermione showed how much she cared about him, nothing was said. Now if she could find out what was going on with Harry. One week he and Ginny are getting along great, and the next, Harry doesn't see Ginny for a month.

She entered the kitchen to see the food on the table and all the settings out. She went back to the door and called for everyone to come to breakfast.

When the meal was done, Remus and Lily did clean up and James and Sirius went back and made the beds for everyone but Harry and Dobby. Theirs was already made.

Dobby told Lily where he was going and she asked him to be back by four because she had something she had to do. "Missy Lily, I'll be back at 1:30 at the very latest. I usually take Hermione walking and then to eat lunch, after which I take her back to the practice and talk for a bit, before I leave."

"I know Dobby, but I don't want to miss this chance I have this afternoon."

"Why would my being late change your plans?"

"I can't tell you because it may not happen. It's just in case."

"So Harry would not be able to handle it?"

"Dobby please don't ask so many questions."

"I'm sorry Missy Lily. I'll be here for you."

"Thank you Dobby."

TAOHAD-}

Dobby and Hermione's walk took them to a small pond where she fed the pigeons and the ducks in the water. It was something she liked to do once in a while, because it was so peaceful. From there Dobby took her to a diner for lunch and they stayed and talked for a bit, sipping on their drinks. For the entire talk. Dobby never took his eyes off Hermione, and she took notice of this, "Is there something on my chin?"

"No, why?" Dobby was still watching her.

"Because your staring is making me nervous." Hermione stated.

He finally looked away when she said this, not realizing he was doing it. "Sorry Hermione, it's just that I often wonder how I could be so lucky. You do know you are beautiful, don't you?"

"Well, you have told me a few hundred times, and I am finally starting to believe it. Don't stop though, because I like the reminders."

"There will be no problem there, because I will never get tired of saying it. But I think we better be getting you back to the practice. Missy Lily wants me back so she can leave." and he took her hand and helped her up. Once they were back to the Practice, he pulled her in for a final hug and a kiss. He would never understand why he loved this part and hated it as well.

Dobby made it back and went to find Lily in the sitting room. She looked up to see him and smiled, "Thank you Dobby. I knew you wouldn't let me down. This is important for you and Harry. I think I know who Death is trying to get to be his new dark lord. It was something that James talked to me about before he left for work. He told me that a man was going around trying to find out what he could about Harry and his brother. He asked some personal questions and they were enough to let James know about them. You'l know more after I check into some facts about him. Just do me a favor, if I'm not back in one hour after I leave, come look for me, I know you can do this without being called."

"Wouldn't it be easier if I come with you and stayed in the background until you found out what you need?"

"Yes it would, but I didn't know if you wanted to do that or not, and I didn't want to put you in any jeopardy."

"Missy Lily, in case you hadn't noticed, I owe everything that is me to you, James, Harry, Sirius and Remus. So, there is no way that you would be putting me anywhere I didn't think I needed to be. With what you just told me, even if you said I didn't need to be there, I would have been there anyway. So, I will be there in the background making sure you stay safe. If you would have told me this morning, I would have got in touch with Hermione and told her I wouldn't be there this morning. But, everything is alright and when you are ready to go, we can leave."

"OK, since you are a part of this, I think you should leave earlier than me and set up in a secure spot where you can't be seen. I can't tell you the whole story, but my contact is completely reliable. We do believe there is another who isn't."

"Is this the one you think is the next dark lord?"

"We don't know for sure, Dobby. If it is who we think he is, then I doubt it. However, he could still contact the one who is and may even try to do something about our meeting."

"OK, since there is an hour before your meeting, I think I better gt there and set up." and then he was gone.

He landed in a storage closet that was used for celebrations and since there has been none since the end of Tom Riddle, it was empty, He cracked open the door to see if there were any people that would see him leave and it was clear for him to leave. He disillusioned himself and left the closet for the fountain. He checked the area for any sign of trouble, but it was free of anything of this nature. He then took his spot and watched for something strange.

It was twenty minutes before Lily was supposed to be there, when a hooded figure went to the fountain and left something on the inner wall of the fountain and then left for the floo network. Dobby went into action and stopped him with a petrificus charm and then bound him.

Dobby waited for Lily to show up and see if hr contact was as reliable as she said. He removed the item from the wall and sent it to a safe area away from any life forms. It ended up in a volcano so that when it did what it was meant to do, nothing would happen. The volcano did disable the explosive device but the explosives went off but nothing else happened that would threaten life.

Dobby saw the time over the floo connections and aw Lily leave one of them and headed for the fountain. Dobby also saw Arthur Weasley head there and knew who Lily was supposed to meet. When they got there and saw the hooded man, they had to ask, "Who is this, Dobby, and what happened?"

"I thought I'd leave his unveiling to you, but as for what he did, he left a package for you two, and it wasn't very nice."

"OK, what was it? Arthur asked.

"An explosive device. I put it in a volcano, where it exploded, but did no damage to anyone or anything. Now, show me who it is as the suspense is killing me?"

Arthur stepped forward because Lily was laughing too hard at Dobby. However, she stopped when she saw the hooded one was Connor Ridley, an Auror. Arthur's fist tightened and was ready to hit Connor, when Lily stopped him. "Arthur, that would be stooping to his level. You are above that. Dobby, would you please bring Alastor here." and once again Dobby left. "Arthur, it wasn't who we thought it was. It was Robert Andrews who heard our plan. Unless they are working together and Andrews passed on the information we planted. Still, it did get results. I wonder who is the one in charge, Andrews or Ridley?" that was when Dobby returned with Alastor and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Alator shook his head at who it was, "I guess we just don't pay enough for the aurors to go looking for extra money by being dirty. Kingsley, take him to Amelia and let her deal with him. If I do it, I may kill him."

Alastor turned back to Arthur and Lily, "OK, so tell me everything and why is he here?" pointing to Dobby.

Lily started out, "Dobby is here because he is my protection, and there is no one better for the job. Arthur and I are here because we found out about some dirty things going on here. Ridley isn't who we were expecting. It was supposed to be Robert Andrews, as e was the one we set up. Arthur and I think they may be working together. It was me that got Arthur to help me catch Andrews. I heard him talking to someone in his office, but when I peeked through the shutters in the window, there was no one there, yet he was still talking as if he was being answered. Harry has been having these dreams of a new dark lord and he as asked all to follow up on any thing they find odd."

"Did you ever find out who he was talking too?" Alastor's interest was peaking.

"Promise you won't laugh if I tell you?" Lily wanted to laugh herself at what she was about to say.

"Why would I laugh about another dark lord in the making?"

"Because Harry feels the person behind the whole thing is Death. Yes, Alastor, Death. You'd have to hear the whole story to understand what I'm talking about. Just trust me and interrogate Ridley and see if he knows Andrews. Of course if they are connected, then Harry will hear about it in another dream."

"Are all Potter this strange? James and Sirius could have had a brilliant career as Aurors, but chose not to join because their friend couldn't join. Harry defeats the Dark Lord and now dreams about Death. I'll go see what Ridley has to tell me and if Andrews is mentioned, we'll pick him up as well. Either way, I'll call you when we have everything." and Alastor hobbled his way back to the Auror Department where he saw he had a call from Amelia. Now he had to hobble his way upstairs to her office.

TAOHAD-}

Lily and Dobby got home to see Harry finishing dinner and Lily went to him and gave him a hug saying, "Thank You Harry, that was very sweet of you. Now, since I am free of cooking, then Dobby and I have something to tell you. We caught the one that Death chose to become this new dark lord. Well, not quite yet, but he is just hanging on by a thread." and she went into detail about her, Dobby and Arthur.

"Great. I guess I can expect another sleepless night from whoever decides to visit me. I just hope it is the last time, as it is getting quite out of hand."

After the meal and clean up, the entire family sat around the sitting room and listened to the story one last time. They all wondered the same thing, is it truly over, or will there be another chapter.

When it was time for bed, Harry groaned about what to expect. He made it to his room and sat on his bed for several minutes, thinking about Ginny, Luna, Dobby and Hermione. He was hoping it would be over, finally, and he could carry on with his life with no more worries. The same for the rest of them, as Dobby wanted to be a lot closer to Hermione when school started back up.

Still not wanting to lie down, Harry picked up a book and started to leaf through it, when he just fell over asleep on his bed. He saw who it was to visit, "Hello Michael, hope you're here to tell me it's all over?"

Harry watched as Michael's wings fluttered all over the place at his laughter. "I am her to tell you just that, and not to worry about Death anymore. He had his last shot with your world, and not he has to go else where for his games. Absolutely nothing to do with your world. He knows what will happen if he even tries. His territory is not the best, but he knows there is far worse and that would be his destination, but not as it's leader. It would be as a resident. That is where he would find Tom Riddle and his crew."

"So, this will be my last wake up call from you guys?"

"We hope so."

"OK, what do you mean by that remark?" Harry was once again worried.

"Alright, since you asked and I cannot lie and I was told to answer all your questions, here it is. No one has ever defied Death three times and won all three encounters. Maybe you weren't involved in this last one, but your family was. The Creator was so impressed, he is keeping your family on file as a contact point for any crisis that comes around. Now don't take this the wrong way, as he has thousands of contacts. It is a network of people that get things done and you have to admit, you and your family did get things done."

"So, you're not done with me yet? Wonderful. How many more sleepless nights can I expect?"

"Hopefully none, but one can never tell what the Creator might have in mind, and he does see all and knows all."

"Alright then, can you tell me why is it always me you contact?"

"Easy enough, because you caused the first need to be contacted when you forced Death's hands. He was really upset that you and Dobby lived. He thought it would end when Dobby pulled Tom's soul out of you and he failed to end it then. But when he put the soul back into your body, he gave you the strength to end it, with out you dying. All Dobby needed to do was stab you just like he did."

"OK, it's all over now, right? Do you think I can get some sleep now?" and Harry watched the feathers go flying again because of Michael's laughter. He was then gone leaving behind a few feathers to remember him by.

Harry was up at his regular time, and it was like he never had the meeting. He looked up to the sky and said thank you in his mind. He made it down to the kitchen and saw Dobby cooking this time and he went to help out. He took over the toast and potatoes.

Once again Lily arrived at the kitchen to find someone cooking. "Can I expect this at every meal now? You two are too nice to me. Harry, did you get a visit last night, like you thought?" she was followed in by the rest.

"Ya, and I thought it would be the end of it. Come to find out, the Creator liked our work so much, he is keeping our name on a roster for call up, in case a need arises. Michael did say that his list of contacts has over thousand names, so it may not be too often that I am called. I also asked why it was me they all contacted, and Michael said it was because Death initiated the contact with me. I guess they try to keep the contacts with the living to a minimum."

"Well, maybe we can get on with our lives now that Death can't mess with us anymore." Sirius said.

Dobby first act of freedom was to visit his favorite person, to tell her all about what happened in the Ministry and with Harry last night. Hermione made a sigh of relief when Dobby was finished. The entire episode after Tom died was just as bad a nightmare as Tom was.


	14. Chapter 14

The Adventures Of Harry And Dobby Chapter Fourteen

The headlines in the Prophet read: Conspiracy found in Ministry.

The story that followed gave credit to Lily and Arthur for bringing it out into the open. Dobby's name was not mentioned because he didn't want the exposure. He just wanted a summer to remember with the girl he cared for deeply.

In the down under, Death took his defeat rather oddly. He was laughing in his chambers at the turn of events. He was also visited by Michael and told that it was finished. He could no longer go after Harry Potter or Dobby Potter or any one associated with them. Death knew this, but he didn't like to be reminded. He was laughing because he had been beaten by an old man, a woman and an elf. Just about the same as Tom Riddle. He died because of his failure to beat a boy, this same elf and a reluctant monster. This told Death that the Potters and their friends were protected by the Creator and didn't wish anything to happen to them. Michael didn't even have to interfere in Death's plan.

Death then decided to look elsewhere for his next target, knowing there were many out there to be found. He didn't like to lose, but it wasn't the first time it happened to him. Albus Dumbledore did it to him when he defeated Gellert Grindlewald, among others.

He decided to leave the magical kingdom alone completely, because of its unpredictability. There were too many variables to take into affect.

Harry's visit the night of the incident was short and sweet. He was told that he and his family would be left alone now, and he should not be receiving any more wake up calls, as he so rudely put it to Michael. Michael then departed, but he left one of his feathers from his wing behind. Harry picked it up and he knew what he was going to do with it. When he got up the next morning, he gave it to Dobby to give to Hermione. Harry didn't know what she could do with it, other than as a writing implement.

Dobby thanked Harry and left for the practice and pick up Hermione. When he took her to a church, she wanted to question him, but he held her talk because of where they were. He then took out the feather and gave it to her. He took it to the holy water and sprinkled the feather with it. When he gave it to Hermione after this, she felt something coming from the feather. She felt she had to test her theory, so they left the church and went back to the practice. She took a piece of paper from the copier and her bottle of ink and started writing. She wrote two questions down and answered them, trying to get them wrong. The feather would not let her do it. It would not let he lie. She knew the right answer, but felt the feather would keep her from writing the wrong one. She turned to Dobby and hugged him and kissed him in thanks for the gift.

Harry and Lily were cleaning house when the floo activated for a talk with someone. Harry went to it to see his dad and he wanted to speak to mum.

"Lily, you're not going to believe this, but I just got a call from Amelia and Arthur is getting a new job. Because of what you and him did, they felt he would fit right in with Amelia in the MLE. She will still be the head, but Arthur will now be Vice Head. He refused it, initially, but when they told him his old job had been terminated, he would be looking for another job. Molly should never feel like she needs to be thrifty again, but knowing her, nothing will change there."

"That's excellent. Good to see Arthur finally getting ahead. The twins may have to have a different outlook on life though. It would be kind of weird being arrested by their own father."

"I know, that's what I told Sirius and his face went sideways and said, 'Why would Arthur want to do that?' Pads still thinks like a child. OK, just thought I'd let you know whats going on, I'll let you go and see you later for dinner. Oh Oh, here come the twins now. Looking to spend all that money already. Talk later and we love you."

Lily was glad to see something else came out good because of her and Arthur's project. Of course with out Dobby's help, she doubted it could have worked as well as it did. She didn't know how James felt about his finding Dobby like he did, but she couldn't have been happier. He put his life on the line several times to help them all and all he asked for was to be a part of this family, as if he could be anything else. Right from the start he was a part of it taking over the part that Peter deserted. Instead of an uncle to Harry, he became his brother and joined him in school. He found a girl that he really liked and she shares the same feelings for him. Lily couldn't ask for any more than what Dobby gave and he was given something no elf had ever received, a life of his own.

She did wonder about Harry though. He doesn't act like he's interested with either Ginny or Luna, but she felt that he was connected to one of them. Lily didn't want to interfere with Harry's life, but she was worried he may hurt one of the two girls unintentionally. She knew he wasn't meaning to hurt anyone, but to leave them both open to his attention and doing nothing to show how he feels about either of them seemed cruel. She may have to talk to him. Or maybe James would have to talk to him.

TAOHAD-}

The summer hols raced by for Harry and his friends. His and Ginny's birthdays came and went and now it was time to return once more to Hogwarts for what they all hoped would be a relatively calm year.

Harry and Dobby got to the train early because James and Sirius had something to do early and they dropped them off at the station and helped them out with getting the trunks out of the boot and onto a cart. They said ther goodbyes on the sidewalk and then left.

The two took their trunks to the train and put them up on the rack and settled in to wait for Hermione, who they knew would be next to arrive. It was fifteen minutes before she got there and Dobby was right there to help with her trunk, this time by himself. Harry was tired of doing all the work and Dobby taking the credit. Hermione tried her best to cover her laugh at them both. She knew what Dobby had done to Harry in the past and was proud of Harry for forcing Dobby to do it by himself. Of course he didn't have to struggle with it, but he had to concentrate more with the trunk by himself.

Hermione took her seat and Dobby was right there by her to welcome her on board the train. Harry watched as Dobby was, to Harry, acting silly. Harry thought of him as a love sick puppy. Harry was watching the dock to see who would be next and he left the two alone. He could hear them talking, but paid no attention to them.

Soon the Weasleys made it there with Luna, and the twins brought all the trunks to the train, where Harry met them to help. Dobby glared at him when he got up to help them. Harry had to extend the racks to hold all the trunks, and knew he would have to extend the seating as well, when everyone was there. The twins took their trunks down to their cabin and found Lee there waiting for them. Harry took a seat next to Ginny, while Luna had the window seat.

Harry told them all of his visits from the Creator and Michael. He wondered why they all believed him when he told them of his visits. "Now, I have a question to all of you. How come none of you question these visits I say I have?"

Fred and George answered first, "Because no one could make up a lie of that caliber. Hell, Harry, before you told us about him, we never heard of the creator. It was always God. To hear you talk about him, it all makes sense, as we are sure that he doesn't walk around calling himself God. As for Michael, we all know about him. Besides, I don't think we ever heard you lie to us."

Then Hermione, "Dobby has talked to me after each visit, Harry, and if he believes you, then who am I to doubt. Besides, what your mother and Ginny's dad did in the Ministry was no lie. They did it because of your dream visits. Dobby told me all about the visits you had from Death and he knew for a fact he did visit you."

Harry questioned this, "So how do you know he wasn't lying to you as well, Hermione?"

"I know when he is lying to me, take my word for it. Plus, the way it all ended with Tom, was just too easy. You and Dobby made it look like child's play. How could you and him do that when greater wizards then you two failed to defeat him? I mean Professor Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, and more never did what you two did."

"What has that got to do with my visits that makes them real to you?"

'To accomplish what you two did, had to affect Death the way you said it did. You should have died, Harry, and Dobby with you, yet you both survived. Death must have felt cheated and therefore would seek retribution."

Harry listened to Hermione explain her reasoning and then explained what his thoughts were, "Yes, that was what he told me, but I think it was more than that, or maybe not even that. If we were supposed to die then, we would have. Unless the Creator had different thoughts on the matter. I think it was Death trying to go against his wishes, and failed twice. The Creator then put a stop to his attempts to get even with us. He tried force with Tom, reasoning with his second and threats with his final attempt. Death is supreme in his stronghold, but he still answered to the Creator in every other area. He could lose his position if he forced the issue with the Creator."

"If that were the case Harry, then where would Death go?" Luna didn't see where Harry's logic was coming from.

"He wouldn't go anywhere, Luna, except he would now be one of the lost souls that resided there. Someone else would take his place, as there has to be someone to guide the dead to there final resting place. Michael leads the uptown residents and Death to the downtown residents. If Death were to lose his position, he would lose his title as well and become Lucifer once again. Michael never took the title of Gabriel, the Herald."

Hermione was at it again, "Harry, the Bible is not one of your strong points, so don't try to use it for your reasoning. Michael is the arch Angel, and Gabriel, the Herald, is the one who announces to the world the coming of god, or his son, Jesus. Saint Peter greets the uptown arrivals"

Harry blushed, getting caught in his fabricated story. He didn't know Hermione was a bible reader. "Am I going downtown when I die because I lied?"

Hermione got serious and answered him, "Probably, because you lied about the Creator and his saints," and then Hermione smiled, "No, Harry, I can't do that to you. I'm sure everything will be alright, when it comes your time. Hopefully it will all be forgotten 100 years from now."

"Why 100 years?"

"Hopefully you will live that long, Harry."

"I guess that is a good target to reach for. Thanks Hermione. I think I may start reading the bible, so I can lie better when I talk about it."

"Not a good practice to think or talk out loud about, Harry, you never know who might be listening."

"Thanks again, Hermione. I don't need anymore wake up calls."

The gang got the 15 minute warning about arriving and they all slipped on their robes and got ready for the departure from the train. They all hoped third year was going to be quiet one.

Everyone took their seats to wait for the first years to enter and be sorted. Once that was done, the head master gave his welcome speech and the meal was served.

Dobby got what ever he thought Hermione might want for her meal and Thanked him and took a bit of everything he got and ate. Harry and Ginny sat close and had a pleasant conversation, and even talked about how clean Ron kept the area around him by not stuffing his mouth and try to talk. All those who sat near him were thankful for it as well.

Once they were finished and the end speech was given, they all headed for the dorm and another conversation, before going to bed. Harry tried getting closer to Ginny by talking about things he thought she might be interested in, but it didn't work to well and Ginny excused herself and went to bed.

Harry sighed as he did the same, wondering where he went wrong. Once in bed, he sat there and thought about his feelings about Ginny. He thought she seemed distant when he talked with her, as if she wished to be elsewhere or wanted to be somewhere else.

Harry and Ginny had always got along well and were able to talk to each other before, so he wondered what was different now.

Ginny sat in her bed, writing a letter to her mum, but again, her heart wasn't in it. She had a dozen wrinkled up pages in her trash where she chaged her mind about what she wrote. She needed to ask her mum something and didn't know how to begin.

She wanted to ask her what was going on inside her head. Her mind had been full of Harry for a few months now, and she couldn't get him out of her thoughts. She wasn't sure it was love, but it felt real to her and it was confusing the hell out of her. She always liked Harry, but he never filled her mind like it was doing to her now. It scared her, the way he was taking over her mind.

Ginny thought about it for another fifteen minutes then turned over and fell asleep. Harry never left her dreams though. Dreams that took her to places she would only see there and would never think he would take her to these places.

Morning soon arrived and Harry got up and got ready for for the first day of what he hoped would be a care free year. He went down stairs to the common room where he found all three girls sitting there waiting or the boys to wake up. He bid them all a good morning and took a seat next to Luna and asked them how there night went. Hermione and Luna said it was fine, while Ginny complained about having nightmares about their last year and Harry's getting hurt.

That was when Hermione asked him something he hoped to never see again. "Harry, could you take us down to see the Chamber and where it all took place?"

"Well, I wasn't considering going back, but if you all want to go, after classes we could take the trip down there. There's nothing to see down there though, except where all the lavs send their wastes. Luckily, Salazar put a spell on them to keep the smell out. Do you all want to go?"

Ginny and Luna both said yes, then from the stair case leading from the boys side, Fred and George wished to go as well. So now, Harry had to ask all hid friends if they wished to see it as well. He had a feeling it was going to be a guided tour for just about the whole school.

They waited for Dobby to get done and then they all left for breakfast. They were filling their plates when other students began asking about the trip, and Harry was wondering how they all learned about their planned trip down to the Chamber. He looked to the other five and saw shock on their faces as well. "How did you all know what we were planning?"

Hannah Abbott answered him, "The walls have ears Harry. The whole school knows about, I assume. But you didn't answer us. Can we go along?"

That was when Harry learned what Hannah said was true, as Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall joined them and asked Harry if he was going to ask the Professors to go along as well.

Harry asked Albus to address the students before they broke up after the meal and put it to the whole student body. Albus did this and there were no negative feedback, so, since it happened, Albus declared the day an exploration day, or History of Magic day.

Myrtle was sitting in her window when Harry entered the Lav, followed by everyone else in the school She watched as Harry opened the entry and lead the way down the slide to the tunnel below. He had everyone move along so everyone else could get in. It took about an hour to get everyone in. Harry then got to the vault door and opened it to show the lead students the Chamber and its contents. He let them climb down the ladder to the Chamber and let them all go their own way Since the entry to the Basilisks room was closed he didn't have to worry about there being anyone finding another loose Fang.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna finally got into the Chamber and Hermione went right to the face of Salazar to look for the hidden entry. Ginny and Luna soon joined her and asked what she was looking for. When she told, they began to look for it as well. Dobby joined them as well, and he told them he had to go in and look first to make sure it was safe. He was lucky he did as there was a few fangs still in there. He gathered them all up and took them to Albus for safe keeping. He told Harry about it and Harry opened the entry to add to the tour. Harry couldn't believe how excited everyone was.

Albus and Minerva saw the thrill that all the students were having, exploring history like they were. Being in a place that only one other had found since it was built over a thousand years ago. Albus would probably talk to Minerva later about a thought he had since coming down here.

Small rooms were found inside the sleeping chamber of the basilisk and it showed where it once held a lab and a small library, but both only had samples of what they once held and nothing was there to help any of the Professors.

When lunch time hit, everyone had to leave, but were promised they could return when it was over. There were still many that had yet to see everything that was down there.

Hermione sat between Harry and Dobby and pulled out a paper she found in the library and showed it to them both. It was a partial letter that Salazar wrote to Helga, that started to explain why he had to leave, but it ended with the last word ,AND. Hermione was trying to think of what might have followed the last word. Maybe asking if she would leave with him.

Harry and his friends didn't go back down, but Harry was able to change the password and it was in English for Albus and Minerva to open it back up if they needed to. They would pass it on to other Professors if they needed in for any reason.

While down there again, Albus pulled Minerva off to the side and asked, "Professor, can you see any use for this facility for a class?"

"Would any Professor wish to hold Class down here. It is bright enough, but it is a bit cold down here. There are no windows to allow the sun to shine through and with it being where it is, there never will be any. So, it depends on finding a Professor who likes the cold and possibly damp feeling down here."

"Yes, I did see that as a draw back, but I hate to waste a perfectly good space for nothing. Perhaps we could add a subject to our studies. Like the Goblin Wars."

Minerva looked up at this and smiled, "That would leave History of Magic free to actually teach it's history. Since we don't pay Professor Binns, we could get another Professors slot open from the Ministry."

"I think the subject would be better appreciated if it did cover history. I believe I may know who to ask for the spot, if it is approved. Of course, Miss Granger's bible would now become a course requirement, along with one other book a year after that, to give a more detailed coverage. And it also gives Miss Granger something to do in her off time, trying to figure out what six books would be needed."

"Why would you do that to poor Miss Granger, Albus?"

"Don't you think she would love to be able to set up a course study using her bible and researching what else she will need to complete the course study for the full seven years?"

"We would have to grade her on her work."

"Oh yes, we would have to grade her, but more than that, we will have to pay her. It would depend on how she wishes to be paid."

Minerva had another big smile on her face. "You're talking about books, aren't you?"

"Possibly. Plus her name would be listed as the creator of the course when it changes Professors."

"You do realize that if she refuses, some one else would have to set up this subject course?"

"Yes, but I don't think that is going to happen. Miss Granger is too dedicated to her beliefs to give up the chance to be the one to start a course study and be given the credit for starting a new class at its roots."

"Are you willing to pay her price if it is more than just books she asks for?"

"To a certain extent I am. I don't believe she will be asking a great deal for this study. If it is too great, then I will go for my back up plan. Right now, History of Magic is the least liked class and it is being used for different agendas, such as sleep, homework and amorous adventures. Professor Binns will see that his course study is a waste of his time and may even drop it as a study for the students. He could then travel in retirement to different known spiritual sanctuaries, to gather information."

"Well, good luck with what ever you do, but let it be known that if you hurt anyone with this attempt, you will know how bad my temper can get." and she walked in a huff.

TAOHAD-}

Harry had been thinking of asking Ginny something for a couple of days, but he always found something else to take his mind off it. Now, he didn't want to find anything to take his mind away from it. He was going to ask her right now. He went looking for her and found her outside walking with Luna. He walked up to them and asked her if he could talk to her alone for a minute. "Harry, you know Luna will know what you asked the minute you walk away, so you might as well ask now."

"OK, Ginny, will you go with me on our first Hogsmeade weekend?"

"You do know that I am still one year from being able to make that trip, don't you?"

"If I can get it approved, would you go with me? Or if I can't get it approved, would you sneak off with me?"

"Are you asking me to break school rules to go on a date with you?"

"Yes."

Both Ginny and Luna broke down laughing. They looked at Harry as if he was joking. "Look, if you can get permission, then it has to be for both Luna and I. If we have to sneak out, then it is both Luna and I. In other words it is both of us or neither of us, OK?"

"Alright then, I'll be back in an hour. Hopefully with approval. If not, then with a plan." and he took off for the castle.

Harry went right to Professor Dumbledore for permission, and he got right in. He was asked to take a seat, which he did, then made his plea. "Professor, I want to ask a favor of you. I would like to take Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood on our first Hogsmeade visit. Could you authorize it for us?"

"If you could get letter signed by both sets of parents allowing it, then I would OK it, but I would ask for a favor from you in return."

"What could I do for you that you can't get done yourself?"

Albus went over what him and Minerva discussed and asked him to try and get Hermione to at least consider doing it, and tell her what she would want in return for her work, and also, what she did would be graded as an assignment, but would be for a much higher mark for her seventh year grades.

Harry knew what her answer would be, but him and Dobby would sit down with her and write a contract for her to work with. She would be there for her desired payment.

He got back outside, but saw Ginny and Luna weren't there, so he headed for the common room and that was where he found them. As soon as Harry told them, they were off to write a letter to their parents. The next morning they got their signed letters.

Harry and Dobby sat with Hermione and told her of the Professors request and she about jumped out of her jeans to go start it, but Harry and Dobby caught her before she got away, and told her to sit down while they went over what she should ask as payment. They did try to make it reasonable for the two to talk over, but they also knew Hermione should not be taken advantage off, because she was a student.

They wrote out the contract with the stipulations. Hermione wanted full credit for writing the course study. She wanted 1000 Galleons payment. She wanted access to the forbidden portion of the library for course material. She also wanted one favor owed her by the Ministry for her work. It had to be used while she was still in school, but only while she was at school, not during a break from school.

When Harry brought the contract and the two letters for Ginny and Luna, to the Professor, he was asked right in and once again they were talking and negotiating. The contract had to be reworded and Harry was asked about the favor, but he couldn't answer him because Hermione didn't say what the favor was, except it was not for financial gain or exemption of a bad grade.

When Albus heard that, he agreed and signed the contract as well, but had to bring it to the Ministry for approval. He didn't expect any objections though, because the school board had been trying to get Binns out of the History class. This would change it all and possibly give them what they wanted and that was Binns to leave the school on his own accord.

This one thing led a change in Hogwarts that would bring it to heights they never dreamed of ever having. Students coming from other countries to got to school.

Harry sat with Ginny and Luna to see if they wanted to do anything special during their trip and Luna said she wouldn't be going with them, since she got her letter. She would be going with George on her own date. If she didn't get the letter, than George was going to sneak her out, like Harry was going to do for the two of them, but now that it was legal for her to go, she looked forward to this date, as she called it. She knew George had been taking a bigger interest in her since she was hanging around Harry more and now he could help Harry out by making it a date for him and Ginny and get some alone time with Luna on his own. After he asked her out on the date, he was seen sitting with her more often during their off time from classes.


	15. Chapter 15

The Adventures Of Harry And Dobby Chapter Fifteen

The first weekend of their school year, Dobby and Hermione asked Harry to join them in the spare classroom however he brought Ginny with him and Dobby started to say something, when Hermione stopped him, "It's only fair Dobby, since I'm here too."

"But this is different Hermione. She is younger than us and her and Harry aren't really together."

"As long as she is in school, she is old enough to learn magic and as for being with him or not is not a logical reason for denying her this, if Harry wishes her to learn. You said yourself I may not be able to learn what you will be teaching Harry, so what's the difference if we can't learn it?'

"For one, I don't know if it's legal to be teaching elf magic to a witch or a wizard. Two, it is magic more powerful than what I have seen here at school. Three, there are no spells, or wands used in my type of magic. The only reason I think Harry can do it, is because he has been around me for so long, that we shared our lives. But, I will give it a try.'

"OK, Harry, Ginny, I need to ask you both, would you like to learn Elf Magic?"

Ginny's eyes got real big when she was asked that. Harry just smiled, "Do you mean like this?" and he waved his hand and Dobby was gone from the room.

Dobby found himself down in the Chamber and tried to leave, but his magic didn't work for him. Then all of a sudden, he was back in the room with the others. "Ya, something like that. How the heck did you do that?"

"You told me yourself you think we may share more than our names, so I practiced in times I was alone. It took awhile, but as you can see, I got better over time. I may not have your full knowledge, but I have the concept down."

Hermione was both shocked and thrilled. She was shocked because he could do it, and thrilled because it meant her and Ginny may learn it as well. It wasn't that she thought they were smarter than Harry, but because it told her it could be done. "Harry, what did you need to do to get it done?"

"I got to tell you Hermione, it was hard, and I am not kidding about that. You have to clear your mind and then concentrate on what you want done. Once you learned that, then it all falls into place and becomes almost like second nature. But the first several attempts are very difficult, as it is very hard to clear your mind. I mean completely clear, with no thoughts clouding your mind. I'll let Dobby do the honors, as he is the master here." and Harry stepped back and Dobby stepped forward.

"What Harry said is quite true, and it is very difficult to clear your mind. I need you both to sit down and try very hard not to think of anything. Your mind has to be clear of all thoughts. Sort of like when you try to sleep. At first all kinds of thoughts run through your mind, but you need to clear them in order to fall asleep."

Hermione knew she was in trouble, as she always had things on her mind. Ginny took a few minutes, but it looked like she fell asleep and Dobby knew she succeeded, "Ginny I know you're not asleep, so I want you to think of something you want done magically and then use your magic to do it."

Hermione quit trying to clear her mind to watch Ginny, and almost passed out, when Ginny lifted herself off her chair and floated to Harry and landed in his lap. She didn't use her wand and she didn't say a word. Harry looked quite pleased with the results, both for Ginny and himself. "Ginny, how did you do that?'

Ginny opened her eyes and looked to Hermione, "It was like Dobby said, Hermione. I cleared my mind and wanted to move to a more comfortable place. I didn't think of Harry as being that spot, but it is more comfortable." and she laughed when she finished her thought.

Hermione tried once more, but still couldn't clear her mind. Then Ginny left Harry and went to Hermione and did something that Hermione felt was the right thing to do. Ginny started to gently rub Hermione's temples and relaxed Hermione enough to clear her mind. Hermione then did the same thing Ginny did and ended up in Harry's lap.

Harry laughed and said, "I could get to really love this type of magic, if this is going to be the results of every girls first thoughts. Of course if it's a guy, then you can forget it."

"I can't believe we did it that fast. I thought it would take us days to be able to do elf magic." Hermione was almost jumping around while talking.

Harry sat her down and told her, "Hermione, Ginny, what you did was not elf magic, the was wandless and wordless magic. In order for you to do elf magic, you have to perfect this type of magic. You have just started it, so expect more than a few days. You may never be able to do what Dobby can. I was finally able to do it, but it took me months and Dobby didn't know I finally did it. Dobby and I have talked on it for a while now and he told me what to expect. I will say that you both did this type magic faster than me. It took me hours to do it, but I also had Death, Michael and the creator working on my mind back then. No Hermione, it's not an excuse. I just wanted you all to know I had a lot on my mind."

They worked on it for another two hours, when they retired for the evening. The girls still didn't know what it took to reach elf magic level, but they worked hard on it.

TAOHAD-}

Albus wasn't expecting an answer back on his request to add The Goblin wars to the class schedule to begin the following school year. It also had a bank draft for Hermione in the amount of Two thousand galleons, twice what she asked for. The council agreed to her other terms, which included the favor to be used in her description.

Hermione was sitting at the table eating when Albus approached her with the letter and draft in his hand. He handed them to her and said, "Congratulations Miss Granger, the course study was accepted by the council." and he walked off so she could share her joy with Dobby, Ginny and Harry.

She didn't look at the draft, she was so happy, and when Ginny looked at it she told her, "Hermione, didn't you ask for one thousand Galleons?"

"Yes, but if it was just a little less, I don't care, as long as I got the recognition."

"Well, it was not just a little less. It was a lot more. In fact it was twice as much." Ginny prided her.

"What, Let me see it. OH My lord, Dobby, it is. Why?" she was practically in tears with this.

Dobby didn't know what to say, but Harry did, "Hermione, they saw how much work you put into it and appreciated it so much, they paid you what it was worth."

The tears continued to flow until they reached their first class, which was Charms. Hermione took her usual seat and was taking her book out when Professor Flitwick walked up to her and shook her hand, "Miss Granger, I heard what happened and wish to be next to congratulate you on your achievement. In case you're wondering, History will not be leaving the room it is in. Goblin wars had been given the chamber for it's studies."

The rest of the classes that day were the same, to include Potions. Professor Snape even told her he was proud of her, for what she did. He even cracked a joke with the class by saying, "You did it and still kept your nap time during the day, but you'll have to bring a blanket with you to class."

It was now time for the first Hogsmeade visit and Harry was waiting for Ginny in the common room. A few minutes later, George and Fred made it down and took a seat on both sides of him. "OK, what is it you want?" Harry knew there was something.

Fred looked shocked and George looked upset, "What do you mean." from George.

"By that remark." from Fred.

"Can't we just." From George.

'Sit with our friend." Fred

Harry looked to both of them, "How much do you need?" he sighed.

"Oh ye of little faith, Harry. We don't want any of your money. However, if you could let us borrow your cloak for the trip, it would be a nice gesture." Fred used his best suck up voice, all sweet and syrupy.

"For what?'"

"If you knew that, Harry, you probably wouldn't let us borrow it." George most likely blew it on that one.

Harry reached into his robes and pulled it out and handed it to George, "Is there going to be a party tonight somewhere?"

"Could be, not for sure where though. We'll let you know." and George stuffed it in his own robes and waited for Luna to come down.

Angelina came down first and sat by Fred to wait for Luna. Then Hermione, Ginny and Luna made their way down and the four seated got up to meet them at the end of the staircase. Dobby was already there waiting.

They all went to breakfast and after this they made their way to the village and their first visit for Harry, Dobby, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. They split up, with each couple going in different directions.

Harry let Ginny decide where to go first and she took him to Honeydukes where they stayed for over an hour. They left with Harry carrying four big bags of candy, filled with all kinds of treats for Ginny and her friends. She did pay for them though. From there, they went to the stationary shoppe for parchment, ink and pens. This was for the both of them.

Fred, George, Angelina and Luna went to the Boarshead for the twins party supplies. George pulled out the cloak and covered their purchase purchase with it. Now the girls had their choice of where to go.

Madam Rosemerta was pleased to see her place fill up with students, with everyone enjoying a butterbeer. Then she saw her favorite twins come in with two lovely girls and take a seat. They ordered four butterbeers as well. Non alcoholic, or course.

Dobby and Hermione were already in there and saw the other four housemates sit down, but didn't go to them, as they were too caught up in their talk. "Hermione, I wish you knew how you affected me. After the talk we shared at your house, I tried to stay calm around you, but you do things to me that takes all my feelings and ties them up in knots. I wish I knew how it is that an elf could fall for a witch and have the same happen to the said witch to an elf. You know something like this has not happened for centuries, since the elves were a more powerful force in the world."

"Dobby, who knows why things happen the way they do, but why question it? I like you and you like me. You said yourself that you are now more human then elf. You are going to school which is a first for elves. Since James bought your contract, you have been free. You don't question that. Lily protects you from the foolish games of Sirius and James and treats you like a member of the family. You don't question that. So why do you question the way we feel about each other?"

"I question it because I have felt this way since the first moment I saw you. I say it because the longer I am with you, the deeper I fall. Yes, I agree with everything you said, but that doesn't change the facts, that what we share is not natural. Love between different species had never happened since the elves left Terra It was not uncommon for elves and humans to fall in love back then, but elves were not slaves, and they needed to do it to form bonds between elves and humans to ensure relations with each other. However, the humans began to ask for more from the elves, while giving less to them. It got so that elves began to distant themselves from humanity and finally left."

"Are you saying that you can't trust us, after what the Potters and I have shared with you? We've kissed for crying out loud. Did you detect something in it that turned you sour? Does Lily's Comfort ring false? Is Harry lying to you every time he calls you brother? Look, if you are going to question my true feelings, then what we had is no longer there. Without trust there is no us. You think hard on it before you come to see me again.' and Hermione walked off, leaving Dobby standing there alone.

Harry and Ginny walked in after seeing Hermione walking off crying. She wouldn't even answer their call to her. "OK Dobby what happened?" Harry started off.

"All I said was if only Hermione knew how much she affected me. How she has my feelings all knotted up inside me, and from there things went down hill. She tried telling me to forget the past and live for today, but I couldn't let it go. I pushed her beyond acceptable limits and she got mad and left. I screwed up Harry, and now she is gone. I let the girl I love walk away thinking I couldn't love her like I should."

Ginny heard enough and her anger got the better of her, "Have you been talking to Ron, because I thought only he could say something stupid enough to chase off a girl. What an idiot you are. Now you think she is gone for good. Harry, don't ever take lessons from him on how to get a girl to like you. Look dumb ass, you haven't lost her yet, but you have a lot of work to do to make up for your idiocy. Now, first off, you have to get her to see that your thinking comes from the old you and you are trying to correct it. Then you have to show her that as you evolve, things will change with you and she will have to accept that there will be times where you begin to falter, and she has to be there to help straighten you out."

"I don't falter, I fall flat on my face. I can't see how a girl like Hermione, who is brilliant, gorgeous and caring, could fall for a common house elf, like me. No not house elf, but still an elf."

"Are you slipping back to your old self. A normal person wouldn't be thinking that stupidly. What is happening to you, Dobby? You're usually more confident and self consciously aware. Now you're like this wishy washy pathetic kid trying to be a grown up. I don't like what I am seeing, and neither does Hermione. Harry, do something about your pathetic brother before he does something really stupid." and Ginny left to see about Hermione.

Harry looked over at Dobby, "You want to tell me about it?"

"Tell you what? How stupid I am for believing someone like Hermione could love me? Or how stupid I am for doubting her caring about me? How about how stupid I am for thinking I was human?"

"No, just tell me why all of a sudden, you don't believe in yourself or Hermione?"

"I wish I could, but I don't know why I changed. I thought everything was alright, then the next thing I know, I have these huge fears that Hermione doesn't feel the same way she did about me. She didn't say or do anything to cause this, but there it was. Harry, I need to know what's happening to me? I'm actually scared I am going to lose Hermione because of this."

"I think you need to talk to the expert about this, Dobby. The only person you can open up to and feel good about it. You need to talk to mum, and no one else."

"Do you think she can help?"

"You tell me who else can help you, and be honest about it, because I know dad and Sirius can't do it. Remus would just have you go see mum as she is the most caring person he knows when it comes to feelings. She has helped you in the past and will always be there for you. Hell, I'm still trying to win Ginny over and I haven't the foggiest notion of how to do it. I will tell you that I am closer to her than you are to Hermione right now and that's saying something after the way you two have been so close. Do you think it was the talk Hermione had with her mother that got you feeling this way?"

"No, because things didn't change after wards. It is just recently I began having these feelings."

"There you have it then, you definitely need to talk to mum. Look the weekend is still young, so use your magic and go see her. No one will even know you're missing." and Dobby did what was suggested and went home to see his Missy Lily.

Lily was sitting at the kitchen table when Dobby popped into the seat across from her, scaring the living daylights out of her, "How about giving a little warning nest time Dobby, before you decide to visit. And why aren't you at school?"

"Please Missy lily, I need your help in a most urgent matter. I'm afraid I screwed up with Hermione, and I may never get her back again."

"OK, let's start at the beginning. How did you kill your chances with Hermione?'

Dobby left nothing out, when he talked to Lily. He even included Ginny and Harry's talks, to which see saw where they both gave Dobby sound advice. She listened with her trained ear, trained by many hours of listening to James and Sirius' excuses for getting out of trouble. She could hear sincerity in another persons talks. In Dobby, she not only heard sincerity, but fear and remorse, which she never heard in his voice before.

She thought about what she wanted to say, and began, "Dobby, what were you feeling when you first spoke to Hermione to start this trouble?"

"What do you mean what was I feeling? I was feeling good, I thought."

"No you weren't Dobby. Think back on why you told Hermione how much she meant to you. Were you feeling fear, anxiety, or maybe even a deeper feeling?"

"What's deeper than fear? I wasn't afraid though. I really thought I was Happy."

"If you had been happy, you wouldn't have let your talk take a turn for the worse. You wouldn't have let Hermione go with her feeling the way she was. You know how you feel Harry has become a part elf, well I think you have become more human than you think you have. Remember how foolish Harry felt around Ginny, when he finally realized he liked her? I think you are becoming just like that around Hermione, which wouldn't make sense if you were still an elf. You were always self assured, cocky, proud and happy. You seem to becoming less self assured, not cocky, less proud, but still happy. Just like Harry around Ginny. What I am trying to tell you Dobby is, You are becoming more human and less elf. You still have your elf powers, but not you elf pride."

"But I told you I was becoming human, Missy lily. I told everyone I was, even Hermione."

"You said what you thought you believed, but you really didn't think what human really means. Being human makes you susceptible to frailties due to your emotions. You can't think straight, you get nervous about what you took for granted when you were an elf. You sweat when you get this way, which you are doing right now. Since you are becoming a human, you have to know how to control your emotions. You haven't lost Hermione, but you scared the hell out of her and you need to show her what you meant by your talk as an admission of you loving her. I assume you love her, don't you?"

"Of course I love, I told her I did."

"But you said it while thinking like an elf, which you are getting farther and farther away from. You are becoming a human and you are starting to think like one. That's why you're in trouble with Hermione. Stop thinking like an elf and start thinking the way you want Hermione to see you. You used two different ways of thinking when you talked to Hermione. Do you want to be human or an elf?"

"Why can't I be both?"

"Because of what you are doing to Hermione. If you care about her, then it can only be as an elf, or a human, not both. I'm going to tell you, you came to me as a human and you have talked yourself back to being an elf. Get the human side back and go talk to Hermione. You'll find her a lot more understanding if you do this."

"So you really think I became human like I said?"

"I had my doubts the first time you told me, but you have changed since then. Maybe you started to change back then, but it is just now beginning to show. Now go back to the castle, before you get in trouble for being somewhere you're not supposed to be, and try being more human around Hermione. And Dobby, I love you and tell Harry that I love him as well." and she hugged and kissed Dobby on the cheek, before he left for Hogwarts.

Dobby landed in the common room that was full of laughing people, including Hermione. He wasn't noticed for a few minutes and he watched as Hermione explained why she felt Dobby's words were so endearing, yet funny because of his faltering with the words. She called it the sweetest thing she ever saw him do and she knew at that moment, he really was human. Hermione looked around the crowd of people and she saw Dobby standing off to the side. Ordinarily, she would have been embarrassed, but now she just wanted to go and hug him and tell him how much she cared about him.

Dobby stopped her for a moment by asking, 'I thought you were mad at me?"

"Of course I was mad at you, you idiot, then Ginny came up and told me what she told you and how you explained yourself, then. Harry told me what he told you to do, and it was the one thing I knew would straighten you out. Lily has never failed yet. Dobby, I know what you were trying to tell me, but it wasn't necessary. I know how you feel about me, and I feel the same way. Your trying to explain it went somewhat astray and only got you in trouble with yourself. I was trying to figure out what you were trying to tell me and it only made me madder the further along you went. It was partially my fault for making things difficult for you by arguing. Could I ask you something? Were you trying to tell me you love me?"

"Yes." and then Dobby was pushed to the ground by the mad rush made by Hermione to hug and kiss him. "Maybe I should have told you this long ago, but I like the results of it at this particular time."

Now things were alright between Hermione and Dobby and they tried their best stay on the good side of each other after this set back.

Now Harry could set his mind on trying to capture the heart of Ginny. It was going to be harder for him, as Dobby and Hermione were already in the right place for theirs to work. They had a starting place. Harry is just now getting his head out of his arse and noticing Ginny was more than a friend. She was a young girl worth everything thing he spent in trying to get her to agree on a second date with him, after their first date to Hogsmeade was such a fun date. However, Harry saw Ginny was gathering quite a crowd of male students around her after they saw how much fun she had at Hogsmeade. Dean was the first one to get to her and he asked her for the next trip to be his date. Harry cheered up when Ginny answered him, "Dean, Harry asked me for this date and I agreed. It was because of him that I had fun. I think I will wait to see if he asks me to go again on the next visit. If he doesn't by a week before the visit, then ask me again." and Dean nodded his acceptance.

Harry let her mingle with the others, as she was still having fun showing everyone what she got and passing out the things her classmates asked her to get for them. The twins watched her as well, and were amazed how little there was from Zonko's. They asked everyone why this was, and every answer was the same. There was never anything new there and it was getting boring. However, Fred was found there quite often, as he was taken with a girl that worked there. Her name was Verity Saunders and she only worked there on weekends because of her home schooling. She needed the money so that she could go to school when she was of age to attend Uni.

Fred told her about His and George's wishes when they left Hogwarts and she asked when that was and could she get a job working with them on weekends.

Fred told her, "It's still a few years away, but if you're still looking, then yes, there will be a job open for you for as many hours as you want. We just have to build our capital in order to get it started."

"I can help with you there, as I'm saving for Uni and I might be able to spare a little. I can't promise you a lot."

"If you're saving for Uni, then you can't spare any. We'll make it, I promise and if you have to leave to attend Uni, there will still be a job open for you. That is if we are still in business."

Fred did his best to be there every weekend, as long as he wasn't caught by the wrong person. He hasn't found that person yet, and he had been caught by Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwich and even Snape. This one shocked Fred, when Severus told him, "Best be back by curfew Mr. Weasley."

TAOHAD-]

The school year was only a month old when Albus addressed the school, "I am disappointed that no one had brought up the lack of Quidditch this year. I say this be cause there will be no Quidditch this year. Now please let me finish before you complain. It is because of a tournament that will take place this year between our school and two others. Durmstrang and Beaubatons and will also be competing.

They are set to arrive here the last week of October and the drawing will be the last day of the month. There is an age restriction of seventeen and if your name is drawn, you have to compete. Now, are there any questions before I release you for classes?"

Fred and George both raised their hands and Albus called for George, "Sir, why is?"

Fred added. "There an age?"

George added, "Restriction of seventeen?"

Finally Fred, "For all of us?"

"Because that was the way the rules were set up. Are there any other questions? Good, you all have a good day." and that ended the breakfast.

It was all anyone could talk about on their way to their first class. Fred and george told eveyone that they would find a way to get around the age restriciton and join the Tournment. Then Harry asked the question that stumped them, "If there can only be one champion from each school, what will happen if one of you gets in? What happens to the other"

"We'll figure that out when it comes up, but until then we have to come up with something to get accepted by the cup. I think we may need the help Of our little genius and her associate, Miss Heavenly." George announced. Hermione just made a funny face.


	16. Chapter 16

The Adventures Of Harry And Dobby Chapter Sixteen

The twins made their plans for when the submitting would start for the Tournament and didn't know that Dobby was going to submit his name as well, because he felt he needed challenge since he and Harry ended Toms attempt to rule the Magical population. He really did enjoy the challenge it presented to him and his friends and since no one was hurt, why not have a go again at the thrill of the challenge.

He made the mistake of telling Hermione and she stormed off like she did with their last talk. He was ready to go tell her he would forget about it, when he felt, no, I really do want the challenge and Hermione should not be so stubborn about how she feels.

Hermione fell onto he bed and began cussing Dobby in her mind. How could he put himself in such danger and him only being fourteen. Then it hit her, he wasn't just fourteen, he was over seventeen, so it would be legal for him to put his name in when the time came. Then she thought further on it and saw where he was not only old enough, but smart enough and strong enough, plus he would have the support of everyone if he is selected. Herself included. Upon further thought, she saw where things maybe getting boring for him because of the past he shared with Harry and his adventures. She got up off her bed and wet back down to the common room and saw Dobby sitting by himself and Harry and Ginny talking while looking at him. They saw Hermione approach Dobby and moved in closer to hear what went on

"Dobby, can we talk?" Hermione asked.

"About what Hermione? You were right about what you did. I was stupid to bring this up after what we just went through. I wasn't thinking right and I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"Damn you Dobby, why can't you shut up and listen once in a while. I came down here to apologize for the way I acted and to tell you, you have every right to enter your name in the tournament. You're of age, strong enough and smart enough, plus you will have all of us to help you if your selected. So, please forget what I did and go ahead and enter your name. I'm sorry for acting so childish and playing mother to you."

"Is being human always this confusing? Is there a secret I need to know to understand everything I hear? Is this the way we are going to be around each other in the future, Hermione?"

Hermione laughed lightly at Dobby's confusion, "Probably Dobby, but we will find a way to work it out, together. Love is a give and take proposition and it has to equal for it to work. I read that somewhere and I see what it means now. When you put your name in, and if it is drawn, we will be there to help you get through it, hopefully in one piece."

"Thank you Hermione, for being understanding and offering your help. Now, let me tell you why I wish to do this. You're right, I am of age and I'm strong enough and smart enough, but only because you're with me. I wish to do this because I am bored out of my mind with no adventure to have with Harry this year, or last year, except for Harry's dreams and Missy Lily's adventure with Arthur. I really didn't do much for them, so I won't claim that as an adventure. The only thing that kept me sane is you, Hermione. So don't be taking offense of my saying I'm bored, because it has nothing to do with you. Now, I think we need to break this up, as everyone else has gone to bed and we are all alone. Good night, Hermione." and he hugged her and kissed her on the lips, getting his confidence back.

Hermione went up the staircase to her dorm and thought about what Dobby just told her, and to be honest, what he said rang true with her as well. She missed the excitement of an adventure and then thought this could take her mind off her boredom of a simple year at school. Getting to know Harry, Dobby, the twins and Ginny changed her life from the strict student she was before they all met, to the thrill of the hunt for clues, the possibility of being injured around every corner and the feeling of accomplishment when they competed an adventure.

TAOHAD-}

The day before Halloween the two schools arrived showing their school spirit with their entry. Beauxbaton students seemed to float into the school and drew many stares from the Hogwarts students, especially the lead student, a female with long flowing blond hair. They took their seats at the Ravenclaw table.

The Durmstrang students marched into the school with precision and determination. They were lead in by Viktor Krum, the champion seeker of the Bulgarian team. They went to the Slytherin table except for Viktor, who went to the Gryffindor table and took a seat beside Ginny and Hermione. This upset both Dobby and Harry, as he started a conversation with them both. He squeezed himself between them both and took over the conversation with an introduction and then his career. He asked them about themselves and what year they were in. He kept it up until the Headmaster, Dumbledore made his greetings to the two schools. He went on with the expected timetable of events and the rules that applied to the selection of the champions.

During the meal Viktor tried to reconnect with the girls, but now they were talking to Harry and Dobby, and he became the one who was upset. He wanted to get to know some Hogwarts students and hope to get some help during the tournament. He didn't know they were with their boyfriends, or possible boyfriends in Harry's case with Ginny. However, before they broke off for the evening, Hermione and Ginny both, told him if he needed anything, to let them know and he answered, "I vould like some help if I should happen to become a champion. Yours vould be greatly appreciated."

Hermione answered him honestly, "We will be helping out one of our own should he be selected as a champion, but even if he is, we could still help you. But to let you know, it will be for every champion and not just you or our friend. We do not wish to see anyone hurt and they all have an equal chance at winning."

Viktor bowed to the two girls and said, "That is perfect, as I do not wish to see anyone injured as well. Good nights ladies and gentlemen." and he left to join his school mates.

The next morning, students began dropping their names in the Goblet, hoping for a chance to compete. Dobby was one of these and his name was accepted as a possibility. Viktor was as well. The twins were declined on their first attempt, but did not give up hope. At lunch time, they were rejected a second time and still they did not give up hope as they told everyone, "We have yet to use our best attempt at being accepted, so continue to watch as we will make one more try before the drawing this evening."

The drawing was scheduled for 7PM, which gave all the students one hour to enter their names into the Goblet. The twins ate in silence, but were seen by a few students as they put something in their meal, and by the time they were finished with it, the change took place. In place of the twins were two older men that looked like they were meant to be in a senior center, rather than a student in school.

The students followed them into the hall with the Goblet and watched as they approached it with their names in their hands. They entered them and stood there, hoping they would be accepted. It looked good for a few seconds, then there was a wave sent from the Goblet and the twins were thrown from the area and landed twenty feet from it. They needed help to the Hospital Wing as the potion not only gave them the body of old men, but also the frailty of them as well. They were back to witness the drawing though, with a few minutes to spare.

Once again, Albus went over the rules pertaining to the draw and the rules of the games themselves and the prize for the winner. He told them what each challenge would represent, the first being bravery, the second being loyalty and the third being academically.

Then Albus turned it over to Madam Maxime for the first selection. "Thee first champion is Viktor Krum, Durmstrang." and Viktor made his way to the headmasters. Madam Maxine then turned it over to Professor Karkaroff of Durmstrang.

He reached in and pulled out the slip of paper, "The second champion is Dobby Potter of Hogwarts."

Dobby jumped up and practically ran to stand beside Viktor, who looked down at him and smiled.. Albus now had the podium again and reached into the Goblet and pulled out the final name. "The final champion is, Fleur DeLacour of Beauxbatons. Here are your champions for the Tri Wizard and Witches Tournament. The first challenge will take place on November Seventeenth. All champions will be free from attending classes so they mar prepare themselves for their challenges. This ends the drawing of the names and their announcement. All students are now free to return to their houses." And Albus walked back to the champions to talk to them.

When he got there, he saw there was concern over Dobby's name being drawn, since he was only in fourth year, he could not be seventeen. "I can assure everyone that Dobby is indeed at least seventeen. He was an elf when he came to school, but he has become human over the years. If you want an explanation, it will have to wait for another time as I am quite tired myself." and that was the end for everyone and they split up for their own resting areas.

Dobby was stopped several times during his walk back to his house, and they all wished him luck. When he entered his common room, he was smothered by all his housemates, but all he cared about was Hermione, who was the first one in his arms. She told him, "I knew you would be picked if you put your name in and I was right. Did anyone complain because your only in fourth year?"

"Yes, but Professor Dumbledore told them all he would explain it all later, after telling them I am an elf, that turned human. I would like to be there for that one, to see how he explains it. I'm not sure how it happened, but I'm glad it did. Now, has anyone got a butterbeer for me?" and Fred tossed him one from the back of the crowd. "I knew he would have one." and he shared it with Hermione as they talked to Harry, Ginny and the others.

At breakfast the next morning, talks all around him were like, "Wonder what the challenges will be?" or "Who do you think will be the overall champion?" He also heard bets being made on who it would be the odds for each challenger. Viktor was the favorite to win, then Dobby and a distant third was Fleur, since she was a girl. Dobby scoffed at this.

"Will someone please tell me why because she is a girl, Fleur won't win? We don't even know what the challenges will be, and just because Viktor plays sports, does not make him the automatic winner. Fleur may be better at magic then either of us. I'm not going to let this bother me, but I will be watching how Fleur handles herself before the first challenge. I don't want to fall into the mindset of everyone here." and he finished eating.

Before the students left for their first class, the champions were asked to remain behind. Dobby hoped it was for the explanation. He hugged Hermione before she left and then when the hall was empty, the two other champions joined at the front of the hall by the professors to hear what they had to say. They were then taken to a room behind the tables for some privacy.

Albus started it by saying, "I promised you all that I would tell you about Dobby and here it is. Dobby has been a member of the Potter household for fourteen years but has never been a house elf. He was purchased then freed by Jame Potter and Dobby became a protector of Lily Potter and Harry Potter. Yes, a house elf is supposed to protect the family he is a member of, but it is a side duty. If he is bought for the sole purpose of protection, it changes everything about the elf. He is no longer a slave for the family. He can kill if he feels the family threatened and not be charged criminally. Of course it has to be proven that the family was threatened, but that is a simple matter. A normal house elf cannot kill a witch or a wizard. All he can do I protect and banish. Since he was free for so long, he started to feel more human. He even told his family about it. When Harry was ready to start school, he even asked if an elf could attend school. It had never been asked before, but there is nothing against the rules about an elf attending if he can pay the entrance fee. Dobby was paid for his service, even though he didn't ask for it. He saved all his pay and was able to pay for attending school. There again, the Potters refused Dobby's attempt at paying for it, and they paid it." Albus stopped for a drink of water before he started again.

"He had to do everything a new student had to do, to include a wand. Yes, I know an elf is not supposed to handle a wand, because it usually belongs to a wizard or witch. This one was his, purchased with his own money, or the Potter money for Dobby. Since this is taking longer than I expected, I just need to add that Dobby has saved Harry's life twice and Everyone else life once. Dobby has also been saved by the Potters. Because of the close relationship between the Potters and Dobby, he has become more human than elf and maybe even all human right now."

The champions just hugged Dobby and Madam Maxime even hugged him while Ivan had a question about Dobby, "The Potters bought Dobby, then freed him? Why?"

"In order to perform the duties he was asked to perform. He doesn't know it, but if it got out about this, other elves may be asking for the same thing. If a family can afford an elf, they should be able to afford sending it to school. He doesn't have to be free to attend."

Ivan still had his doubts about Dobby, but he held back saying anything. It didn't matter to him that a fourth year was going against two seventh years in the Tournament. He felt the edge was theirs and Viktor's was his strength and training. Fleur was a weak female and Dobby was a different type he didn't quite understand. The meeting broke up after this and they left for their different places to think. Dobby's was outside where he could think and be comfortable.

It was ten days before the first challenge when Dobby was outside walking around thinking about what was going to happen. There wasn't a clue as to what they had to face during the first challenge and the three champions were worried. Dobby stopped to clear his head as a strange humming was driving him crazy. He looked around but didn't see a cause to the noise. He walked towards the woods and the noise was getting louder. He followed it into the woods and it was really getting to him. He finally took some leaves and changed them to cotton wads that he stuck in his ears to protect them from the sound. He still wanted to know what caused it so he kept going deeper into the woods. Then he found his source and wanted to run back to the school and hide. He saw a campground that held three large cages containing three large dragons. He now new what the first challenge was going to be, or what it concerned. He transported back to the school and began looking for Viktor and Fleur. They had to know what it was they had to face.

He found Fleur in the library going over some of her school work. "Fleur, have you learned what we have to face in our first challenge yet?"

"Non. I wish I deed know so I could prepare myself properly. I would also tell you and Viktor so I would not have an unfair advantage."

"You wouldn't study on it first, to get an upper hand?"

"It depended on what it was and how well I knew it. But, no, I would come around and tell you both."

"Then I can only do the same. Our first challenge has to do with Dragons. What it is we have to do, I don't know, except I don't think we have to fight it."

"Thank you Dobby. I now know I would have told you after I learned all I could because eI know nothing on them. Sorry, but it is true."

"Not a problem. I couldn't do that though. Now I must go tell Viktor."

"Dobby, how long have you known?"

"About twenty minutes now. So you were the second to know. Bye Fleur." and Dobby was gone.

Viktor was hard to find. Dobby looked in all the common places but couldn't find him, so he started asking around and it was Lavender that told him he was down at the lake running and exercising. That was where he found him and approached him while he worked out.

Dobby waited for him to finish, but it was like it wasn't going to be too soon, so he spoke out. "Viktor, have you learned what the first challenge was going to be?"

"No, that is vhy I am working out, to stay in shape. Have you found out what it is we are to do?"

"No, but I do know what it concerns. We have to face a Dragon."

Viktor stopped and dropped to the ground. "I Don't think all the training in the world could help me beat a Dragon."

"I don't think we have to fight it, Viktor, it just means we have to face it."

"Believe me, if I face it, we will do battle, just to keep from being a meal for the creature."

"You could do that by running away as well, which is what I intend on doing. Spit flamed elf is not a menu item I look forward to seeing on a menu. I wish I knew more, but at least we have a heads up."

"Vell, thank you Dobby for giving me something to work with, even if it isn't what we have to face. If it is, then I vill owe you for this." and Viktor walked away talking to himself, but not loud enough for Dobby to hear.

Dobby made his way back to the common room, where he was hit with questions about what he told Fleur. The information wire was fast in Hogwarts. "OK, I told Fleur and Viktor about what I found I the woods. I was out walking and a strange buzz bothered me enough to investigate. I found three cages and a campsite set up. Each cage had a large dragon in it and men trying to calm them down from the outside of the cages. I even saw a red haired one working and thought it might be a Weasley. How about it, Ginny, is there a Weasley dragon handler in the family?"

"You know there is Dobby. Charlie has worked there since he left school. But I didn't know he was here. Maybe he'll try to contact me or the twins, to let us know he is here, if he can. It must be pretty hush hush if he couldn't tell anyone."

"All the more reason to believe it is the first challenge. You know, this really gives me an advantage in the tournament. I could use my elf powers to go where I want and it is all perfectly legal, because I was born with them. I wonder if Professor Dumbledore realizes this?"

"I'm sure of it, Dobby. I don't know if the other heads realize it though. I think Madam Maxime will because I think she is more than she lets on. She is half giant and human, but she is more human with a brilliant brain that is like five times the size of our brain."

"Then do you think they will take them away from me? My powers I mean. Do they want to keep it fair for us all?"

when Harry laughed, he almost got hit in the head by both Hermione and Ginny. Luckily he started to explain himself before they got to him. "Dobby, this whole tournament is about magic, so they can't take your magic away from you, as then it would be very unfair. The others have seventh year training and you have only fourth year. However, they can't see where an elf knows magic from birth where we have to train for it. They feel they have the advantage on you, yet they still proceed on in the tournament. So, don't worry about them, as they don't worry about you. If you are going to commit, then go all the way and as far as you can."

Hermione then asked, "So, how do you intend to go against the dragon, Dobby?"

"Like this." and he disappeared and then a second later he was back. "It will never even know I was there."

Luna pointed out, "Do you know what type dragons are being used Dobby?"

"Ya, big fire breathing ones."

"But what type specifically?"

"Don't know and don't care. I just need to stay away from my opponent."

"Maybe they can't take your magic from you, Dobby, but they can take away your advantage. all they need is a New Zealand Tracker. It senses heat, sound, vibrations and smell. He can sense heat from 100 meters. Sound from 100 meters. Vibrations from 100 meters and more. It can sense smell from as far away as 500 meters. all of your advantages are taken away if that is one of the dragons."

"Are they rare? I mean are they this far west from New zealand?"

"They're from a dragon reserve, so it could come from there, and they are quite use to cold climates being from the mountains. Your one advantage with them is they have poor eyesight."

"With it's other senses, it doesn't sound like they need sight to help them out."

"It would if you gave it multiple targets to search for. all of them with heat, a hs with you signature on all of them meart beat and the same smell. With your magic, you should be able to send out different targets and then join them on the field."

"You mean like send other elves out on the field and join them out on the field. I couldn't do that to another elf, Luna."

"I know that Dobby and that's not what I'm asking you to do. You have more than one set of clothes, don't you? That would take care of the smell. Something that generates heat would solve that problem. Something with a constant beat would take care of another, but it would have to follow your own heart beat or it would notice the difference. They would all have to resemble you, but not too closely. That should be alright for it's poor sight. the last thing is, they all must weigh the same as you. that is for the vibrations."

"That's all fine and dandy, but what if there isn't one of these New Zealand dragons in the tournament?"

Luna got frustrated and said, "Look, I gave my thoughts on what you should do. How you take it is your right. Go with your own plan. you are the one who is taking the challenge, so do it the way you know best."

Dobby wanted to make sure what it was he had to face, hoping it wasn't the New Zealand Tracker. He had to make another trip to the site where the dragons were kept in the woods. The only one he knew for sure was the ridgeback. The other two were unknown to him and Luna's thoughts were becoming more fact than ideas. He took down description of the other two and headed back for the dorm.

He brought his findings back for Hermione to research the types of the last two and would share the information with the other two champions. He still did not want to take unfair advantage of them.

Hermione had just sat down to look at the descriptions when Luna looked over her shoulder and named them both for her. "I can tell you what they are, Hermione. The bigger one is a Ceylon Skipjack. Extremely fast and highly unpredictable. However, they are easily deceived and distracted. Their flames are also much shorter than other dragons. The last one is as I said, a New Zealand Tracker. Dobby, Fred and George have things that can help you out, if you want them. We can have them with us in the stands and you can call for them from the tunnel. You can't bring them with you into the field, but there is nothing that says you can't call for it from the grounds. We don't want to see you get hurt, Dobby, so please listen to what we tell you."

"Oh, I will never go against anything you tell me for now on, Luna. Now I have to go tell the others what we will be facing." and he started to leave when Hermione stopped him, "Dobby, why are you going to tell the others what types there are. You already told them they had to face a dragon. Let them study all dragons and work on it from there. You don't have to give up all your information."

"Hermione, if you were in this and you knew something your opponents should know to save them from being hurt, or worse, killed, wouldn't you tell them?"

Hermione lowered her head and told him, "Go on, you're right to tell them what they need to know. And this will probably save their lives. But it doesn't necessarily mean you will get the Tracker. If the tournament is fair, you have a 67% chance of getting one of the other dragons."

"Hermione, with me knowing all the dragons, I could probably tell you who will get which one. This I won't be telling the others. I will get the Tracker, Fleur will get the Skipjack and Viktor the Ridgeback. Doesn't that sound like a probable outcome for the selection?" When he got no response, he went out to talk to Viktor and Fleur. He found them both in the Library. and when he told them about the type dragons they would be facing, their studying changed. When Dobby began to leave, they asked where he was going and he told them he had his own study material he had his mother send him. It wasn't a lie, as he did have Missy Lily send him some books.

Harry and Dobby began to train in an unused classroom with Dobby's summoning charm. Harry went to different parts of the castle and when he was in place. he contacted Dobby with his thoughts and then Dobby would call for the book Harry used for the training. They were looking for dead spots which would keep Dobby from summoning the book. There were such spots in the castle and if they were there, they could be in the field as well. The Library was one such spot. Any used classroom were others. The Great Hall was another. They didn't find any outside, but they could not go to the Quidditch Pitch to check, as that was where the first challenge was going to take place.

There was one week left before the first challenge was to take place and Harry and Dobby still didn't know if the twins little helpers could be summoned from the stands, so Harry would bring them with him, just in case he could help Dobby with them. If they couldn't be summoned, he would find a way to just drop them onto the field where Dobby could take a chance to get them. If he couldn't get them to him, then Dobby would try his own abilities to escape the dragon. Either way, they all felt he had a good chance to succeed in the first challenge.

There was now, one day left to the first challenge and Dobby went to the other two champions to see how they were doing. Fleur looked to be all nervous and upset and when he asked her what the problem was, she told him, "Viktor and I found no references for either the Skipjack or the Tracker. We know nothing about them."

Dobby knew he shouldn't have said anything, but he told Fleur to try harder to find out about the Skipjack. He didn't have to say why, because it would have been obvious to anyone listening that it was what he thought she would be facing. But when he said something else, it became much more than that, "Fleur, if each one of us studies just one dragon, and they are different from the others, then who ever gets what dragon, he or she will have knowledge of which one they will face. The information should be good, because it may be your own dragon you have to face, or the information you give to another may get that one killed because you missed something of vital importance." and Fleur agreed with Dobby, as did Viktor. They both agreed with Dobby, because it was him that told them about the dragons in the first place. Dobby knew the others were going to get the dragons he had them study, but he would bring with him the study of the Tracker, just in case.


	17. Chapter 17

The Adventures Of Harry And Dobby Chapter Seventeen

It was the day before the challenge and Harry was up early to find Hedwig. He had a very important mission for her, but didn't want anyone else to know about it. He was about to leave the common room when he heard his name called out, "Harry, where are going this early?" He knew it was Ginny.

"Hi Gin, just had a letter to send so I was going to go look for Hedwig. She usually gets back from a hunt around this time."

"Wouldn't she want a break before leaving to deliver a letter? I don't guess you use her too often, to not know that."

"You're right, I don't, but she has never refused to deliver one for me, so I thought she didn't mind too much. But I really need her to deliver this for me now. She can rest when she gets there."

"Harry, I'm just joshing you. Hedwig probably is dying to do some work for you. I just came down to look for the twins. Thy were supposed to go to Hogsmeade this morning so Fred could ask Verity to the first challenge. He asked her earlier, but she didn't know if she could take the day off. He's driving George crazy with this thing he has for her. Of course I think it's George is jealous of him. Those two think so much alike, they even fall for the same girls. I wouldn't doubt they try to marry the same girl and share her. I just hope they don't think like that."

Harry and Ginny both walked out and saw the twins coming from down stairs and Fred was wearing a huge grin. Ginny just called out, "She's going to be there. I presume?"

"Nope, I have to go get her and she is bringing her friend for George to escort. She says her friend is just like her in many ways. George is hoping for the looks department to be one of those ways they are alike." George was wearing a smaller smile than Fred's, but it looked real and not practiced.

Since Ginny saw the twins, she asked Harry if he wanted company for the walk to the aviary. Harry didn't want her to know what he was sending, but he also didn't want to miss the chance to be with Ginny alone for a change. "I would love the company. It's usually pretty lonely during these walks there, is so far and the climb is so steep. It also gets colder up there, so you may want to get a coat to wear."

"I'll be alright. If I get cold, I'll just steal your coat." She laughed.

"Good luck with that, but if you ask right, I may share it with you."

"Doesn't that sound cozy. Are you sure there is enough room in there for the two of us?"

"Not really, but I wouldn't complain about the closeness. Of course, I could always use my cloak and let you use my coat. Or the other way around if you prefer."

"You would let me use your cloak, the one that turns you invisible?"

"Why not, unless you intend to steal it?" Harry kidded her, but he saw where she really was amazed by his offer, and he wanted to hand it to her right there, but waited until they got to the steps before he offered it to her. Ginny accepted it and wrapped it around her before heading up the steps to the Owlry.

Harry walked behind Ginny to make sure she was alright. It was a long way up and it even tired him by the end of the walk. She made it just fine and even walked around up there to see the different types of owls roosting there. Harry went right to Hedwig and she flew down to greet him and take the letter he had for her. When he tied the letter to her leg, he saw the blood on her talons from a fresh kill. From the looks of the fur, it appeared to be a rabbit. "Did you eat well, sweetheart? Was it enough?" Hedwig just cooed her answer to Harry, as if to say it was good.

Harry raised his arm for Hedwig to take off and he followed her flight for a minute to make sure she was alright. Soon she was gone from sight and he turned around to look for Ginny, but she wasn't in sight. At first he was worried, then he remembered what she was wearing and called out for her.

Ginny was playing a game of hide and seek with Harry and knew she had the advantage. That was until Harry began to use Dobby's magic and he found her heat signature. She was standing by the staircase, ready to run down the steps in case he found her. She used her hand to steady herself and it just so happened that this was where some droppings landed and it disgusted her enough to let out a yucky sound. Her hiding place was compromised, or so she thought. She didn't know he already knew where she was.

Harry walked all around the area, making it look like he was looking for her. He went opposite of where she was and it took forever to complete the circle of the owlry. He then returned to the center and did something Ginny wasn't expecting. He made smoke screen, sending it to all all areas, starting at the steps. It took just seconds to disclose Ginny's hiding spot and Harry went right to her and surprised her by pulling her in for a hug, only Harry didn't let it stop there and he kissed her on the lips.

This took Ginny into a light headed swoon and Harry had to keep her from falling. "Well, I wasn't expecting that reaction, but I rather liked it." He told her. Ginny just nodded her head and stayed in the hug for as long as Harry kept it on her. The cold temperatures did not seem to affect them.

Harry woke from his dream, as that was what he thought he was doing, except for the fact that Ginny was in his arms. "Shall we head back down stairs, Gin."

"Do we have to?" was all Ginny could come out with. The look in her eyes were foggy looking and Harry could feel her heartbeat through both his coat and the cloak she was wearing. It was racing like mad. But she let Harry take her hand and lead her down the steps slowly so she wouldn't fall. When they got to the bottom, he tried to let loose her hand, but she held on tight. Harry smiled at her and they went to the great hall for breakfast, still holding hands. It was the greatest feeling Harry ever experienced.

They went and sat beside Hermione and Dobby who were almost done with their meals and Hermione saw what they were doing and smiled at Ginny and Harry. "So, have you two finally got together?"

Harry smiled back and said to her, "I certainly hope so, but I love this feeling. I hope I never lose this feeling. I may never let her hand go again as I might be afraid to never get it back."

Ginny never stopped smiling, but never said a word. She never let go of Harry's hand, even after they were seated. Harry saw the look he got from Ron and wanted to tell him to get over it, but Ginny beat him to it, "Ron, turn around and continue eating. You don't see Fred and George worrying, do you?"

Ron turned to the twins and saw them laughing at the spectacle Harry and Ginny were making with Ron. He never could win over an argument with his sister.

The time was going by too slow for Dobby, as he wanted to get it started with the tournament. With nothing to do and no classes to attend, he was bored. He practiced his Accio until it became second nature for him, but he still didn't know if it would work inside the Pitch. Since hey figured out a way to bypass his magic with the type Dragon he will be facing, they could take it further and block him from outside help during the challenge.

Finally, the end of the day arrived and Dobby went to bed early so that he would have enough sleep and not worry about being over tired. He kissed Hermione and bid them all goodnight He cleared his mind of any thoughts and laid there trying to fall asleep. Even with everything he tried, he couldn't sleep. He was lucky that Harry decided to turn in for the night early as he saw Dobby having trouble. "What's up Dobby, can't sleep?"

"No, and it's really starting to get to me. When I need it the most, it fails me to fall asleep. What is going on with me, Harry?"

"I think it's the excitement you're feeling. I know your not nervous or scared. It's not Hermione, as you have kissed her before going to bed in the past. It's the only thing I can think of. Do you want me to see if Poppy will give you a sleep potion?"

"How long will it last?"

"Eight hours or so. It should let you wake up around that time, about six or seven. If you really want, I could try for a sleepless potion, but that might affect you differently and cause you to sleep a bit longer."

"No, not that one, as I want to be up and alert at least three hours before the challenge, Maybe the sleep potion might work." and Harry left for Poppy to see what she thought. He returned fifteen minutes later with nothing.

"Sorry Dobby, she said she couldn't give you any prior to a challenge. She said it may give you an unfair advantage over the other champions. She did add that if they came to her asking for the same, her answer would be the same."

"So, what do I do now? You know how I am if I don't get my sleep."

"OK, I don't know if this will work or not, but I'll give it a try and hope she goes along with it. Be back in a few." and he was back in two minutes, with Hermione at his side. she went to his bed and sat on the edge.

"So, Harry said you were having trouble getting to sleep. I have two things to try, but I will try the easy one first." and she pulled Dobby up and kissed him like she never had before. When she released him, he fell back to his pillow as he had fainted. "I'm glad that worked, as he may not have liked my second choice."

Harry had to ask, "And what was that Hermione?"

"That vase sitting on the table next to his bed, across the back of his head."

"OUCH! Thank goodness the first choice worked. I don't want to hurt him too bad."

Dobby was out for the night, but he had a silly grin on his face all night long. His dorm mates thought he was having a really nice dream. When he woke the next morning, the first thing he thought of was if it was a dream, or did it really happen. He asked Harry.

"Don't you remember anything from last night, Dobby?"

"Just our talk and Poppy's reply about the sleep potion."

"Well, Hermione came in and put you to sleep."

Harry saw a way to prank Dobby and he took it, "You see that vase on the table, well she leaned in like she was going to kiss you and grabbed it and hit you over the head with it, then fixed it to hide the evidence."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, it worked, as I feel great. Funny, I don't feel any bumps on the back of my head. She must have been real gentile."

"Believe me, she wasn't gentile. She was as rough as I had ever seen her. Then she said she was glad the first choice worked, because he may not like my second choice."

"What was it? Did you ask he what it was?"

"Oh yeah. She said she would find something heavier and use it."

"Thank goodness she didn't need it. How about we go to breakfast, before Ron gets there and eats all the good stuff ahead of me." and they walked to the common room, where they found Hermione waiting for them.

"So, Dobby, did you sleep good last night after my help?"

"Great, Hermione. Who would have thought being hit with a vase wouldn't leave a mark and let you sleep comfortably. Thank you for the help." Hermione looked to Harry and and saw him smiling. She didn't correct Dobby and joined them for their walk to breakfast.

They walked into the hall and found Fleur, Viktor and a few followers sitting down and waiting for the food. As soon as Dobby and the others sat, the food appeared and they all ate and talked about what to expect. Once they were done, the champions were called to the back room, where they had to wait for the challenge. Hermione kissed Dobby prior to his leaving and he told her, "That may have worked to get me to sleep last night Hermione."

"No it wouldn't, as you're still awake now, aren't you? You needed something stronger than a little kiss. Besides, you now have something to look forward to when the challenge is over." and she watched him and the others walk to the small room behind the Professors table.

Dobby didn't know what she was talking about, but he liked the way it sounded, having something to look forward to after the challenge.

The three were lead to the tent where they would get the information they needed for the challenge and which dragon they would be facing. They were told all they had to do was get the golden dragon egg from the nest and return to the tent. The Professor made it sound so easy, when the three knew it was anything but easy. It was like Dobby thought, and Viktor did get the Ridgeback, Fleur got the Skipjack and he got the Tracker. He made a note to thank and maybe kiss Luna on the cheek when he got back to her. If she hadn't brought it up, he would never have looked into it and be unprepared for the Tracker. He could have failed with the first challenge.

Viktor was the first to go and both Dobby and Fleur listened to the crowd, and then the dragon as they roared. the Dragons was much louder. Fleur was twisting her robe in her hand, worrying about Viktor, and then herself. Then there was Dobby, who was only in his fourth year. She didn't think he stood a chance, but she didn't want to worry him by showing fear for him.

There was a loud roar from the crowd and Viktor came walking up the ramp to the tent, limping. His clothing was still smouldering from the Dragon's flames and his skin on his face was blistered. He managed a smile to his two fellow champions and gave them a thumbs up before going to the Infirmary tent to get healed.

It took fifteen minuter for the announcer to call for Fleur. She stood up and was ready to leave for the field, when Dobby went to her and gave her a hug, wishing her luck and to watch for the skipjacks speed and his tail. Fleur hugged him back and wished him luck as well.

Standing all alone in the tent, Dobby listened to the crowd, but was listening closer for the sound of the dragon. He never heard it, but he did hear the groan from the crowd. He heard more, as Fleurs challenge was lasting longer than Viktors and the noise of anger and hurt was more frequent until, there was a large roar from the crowd and he could see Fleur making her way up the ramp, using the wall of the passage to hold her up. Dobby ran to her to help her to the Infirmary tent. He didn't think she would make it on her own. He was right, as she passed out before he could get her to a cot to lie on. He saw the burns, bruises, cuts, blood and even a bone sticking out of her broken arm. It almost made him sick to see it. he couldn't stick around though as his name could be called anytime now.

He made it back to the waiting area just in time, as two minutes later his name was called. He walked down the ramp and stopped at the entrance to the field. He picked the spots for Luna's idea and called for his dummy partners. He then ran to them, barley avoiding the first flames. He heard the crowd roar at his entrance and then the roar of the Tracker as it made it's way down to face Dobby. Dobby made it to the dummies and stood in the middle of them, watching the tracker as it began its skills of tracking him.

Dobby then used his magic to move the dummies to other areas and watched the dragon as it tried following them all. Dobby was moving himself so that it made the dragon confused as to which the real challenge was. Then it got smart and began firing his flames on all of the targets and Dobby just got clear of the flames meant for him and now the dragon knew who to follow and left the last three. Dobby tried his disappearing trick, but it didn't fool the tracker. So, Dobby tried something else. He saw a large boulder and transformed it into Viktor's dragon look alike. He sent it to face off against the Tracker, and it almost worked. The Tracker went for the Ridgeback, but saw Dobby head for the nest of eggs. It fired a long stream of fire at him that engulfed him. His shield held for a few seconds, but it eventually failed and Dobby got burnt badly, but still made it to the nest to get his prize. He went to the tunnel leading to the tent, and heard the tracker smash the boulder he used for the Ridgeback, and then another roar of triumph from the Tracker.

Dobby dragged himself to the station and dropped down onto a cot and waited to be treated. It didn't take long and Poppy covered his burns with Essence or murtlap. she then looked for cuts bruises and structural damage. She didn't find any, and told him he was going to be fine. She wouldn't tell him about the others.

He wasn't released quite yet, but he was allowed to have visitors and he was soon surrounded by the twins, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Harry and most and best of all, Hermione. They were told there was to be no hugging, but Dobby had to get one from Hermione, even if it was a quick one and very lightly handled. He tried to see if they knew anything about Fleur and Viktor, but they hadn't heard anything. Fleur was the one he was most worried about, after seeing that bone sticking out from her arm. It was no wonder she passed out like she did. It must have really hurt her to cause her to do it.

He was then taken away from this train of thought when Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out a butterbeer for Dobby, which he thanked him for it and then downed it before Poppy saw anything. He didn't know if it was allowed in the tent. He also didn't know that Poppy let quite a few things go for people under her care, as long as it didn't hurt them.

Dobby remained over night and was released early so he could join the others for breakfast and he was surprised to see both Viktor and Fleur there. Fleur was protecting her arm by using a sling, but other than that she looked good for what she went through. Viktor didn't look like he faced a dragon the day before. He looked like he did when he first arrived off the ship. He also told Dobby that they all got tha same score of 40 out of fifty. Since they were all burned by the dragons, they had ten points deducted. Other injuries were not counted against them. They were considered incidental.

While his friends were in class, Dobby decided to take the egg outside and try to figure it out. He went down by the lake and opened the egg up and tried to keep it open for as long as he could to see if it changed after time, but it didn't, so he closed it. He sighed, as he still couldn't figure it out. He was ready to leave, when he saw a head pop out of the lake and a merman rose up and signaled for Dobby to enter the lake with the egg. Dobby stripped down to his shorts and entered the lake carrying the egg. The merman then signaled for Dobby to open the egg, and when he did, he heard a song playing that was the clue he was looking for. He listened until he had it memorized and then left the lake, thanking the merman for his help. The merman saluted him and then left for deeper waters. Dobby got dressed and went looking for the other two champions. He found them in the library with stacks of books in front of them, looking for the answer to the puzzle. "I take it you haven't figured it out yet?"

They both looked up with pained eyes from listening to the noise. Fleur then smiled, "I take eet that you have though, Dobby."

He signaled for them to follow him with their eggs. He lead them to the lake and told them, "You have to enter the lake and open the egg under water for it to work."

Like Dobby, they both stripped down to their under wear and entered the water to open their eggs, a couple of minutes later, they both came up and smiled at Dobby with Viktor talking this time, "It seems you helped us once more Dobby. I vould never have thought of listening to it under water, but why did we have to go to the lake to do it?"

"OK, don't kill me for this. It was the way I learned it and felt if I had to, then so did you two. It also gave me a chance to see Fleur in her skivvies, which was a definite plus. Don't you agree Viktor?"

"Yes, but she also saw me in mine, while we both missed you in yours."

"Call it a finders fee. So, you know what to expect with the next challenge. What do you think we will be looking for?"

Fleur answered this, "I am not sure, but I theenk we will know before the next challenge. How do we know what is our greatest treasure, other wise."

When they returned to the castle, they found out about the Yule Ball and what was expected from them. Dobby had to find Hermione before anyone one else heard about the ball. He should have known that she would only go with him. He waited for them in the hall for lunch and when Hermione showed up, he asked her, "Hermione it seems there is going to be a Yule Ball before the Christmas Hols, and each champion has to have a date to lead the school in a dance to open the ball. You are the only one I would consider for this. Will you go with me to it?"

"Of course Ill go with you. I wouldn't go with anyone else. Have you told the others yet?"

"Nope, you were my main concern. I guess I should tell Harry next.", but when he tried to stand up, it was as if he were glued to the bench. "Hermione, try to stand up, would you, please." but she couldn't do it either. Dobby watched as Harry left the hall to go to his next class. Dobby was then released from the bench, as was Hermione. Hermione hugged and kissed Dobby and ran to find Harry. However, she couldn't speak, once she got to him.

Ginny was leaving her Potions class, when she was approached by Viktor Krum. "Hello, you are Miss Weasley, no?"

"I am Miss Weasley, yes, but most people call me Ginny. How can I help you?"

"Vell, after talking with Dobby, he told me both you and Hermione helped with the research for the dragons. Is this true?"

"Well, I helped, but Hermione did all the hard work. We also had help from Luna Lovegood, my best friend. I hope it helped you with the challenge."

"I vould probably be dead if not for Dobby helping Fleur and I. Since it was with the help of you three, I would like to thank you, like I did Dobby. But also, I would like to ask you to accompany me to the Yule Ball, as my date."

"Oh my, this is a pleasant surprize. However, I have to pass, as I am expecting someone else to be asking me, when we are told it is happening. If you give me 48 hours and ask again, I will either tell you I have a date, or I will accept your date."

"No, I can't wait that long, sorry. I have to have a date before it is announced. Vhat about Luna?"

"Follow me and I will take you to her." and Ginny lead him to her next class, where Luna was waiting for her. Luna was in her seat and turned when Ginny called for her. She walked up to her, when Viktor asked his question. Once again he was denied without Luna giving a reason.

That evening, the announcement was made, and right away, Harry went to Ginny to ask her to the Ball, and Ginny looked sad when she said, "I'm sorry Harry, but someone has already asked me."

"Damn, it was Viktor, wasn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"Hermione told me about an hour ago, as Dobby asked her. The champions were told first so they could get a date. Since we were just told, that was the only reasonable explanation, unless Fleur asked you?"

Ginny broke out into a fit of laughter and Harry turned to leave, feeling embarrassed. "Harry hold up. Yes it was Viktor who asked me and I told him no, but to give me 48 hours and then ask again. He said he couldn't wait and I brought him to Luna to ask her, which she told him no, as well. So I was asked, but I still don't have a date, so if you're request is still open, I would like to accept."

With a serious look to his face, Harry answered, "I'm sorry Ginny, but I will have to accept your answer."

"So, my silly prank scared you off, did it? I guess I will have to go ask Viktor now."

"Sorry Ginny, but it looks like he is no longer available." and he pointed to Viktor kissing the back of Cho's hand.

"I guess I won't be going then." and Ginny went to sit down on the bench.

"Wait a minute, what about me?"

"You just told me sorry."

"About what?"

"The Ball."

'What about the Ball?"

"You just told me you couldn't accept my request."

"I said no such thing."

"Hermione, didn't Harry just tell me that?"

"I don't think so Ginny."

"Then what did he say?"

"He said, I'm sorry Ginny, but I will have to accept your request."

Ginny was embarrassed once again and slapped Harry's arm in protest. Then she hugged him and said, "You prat, teasing me like that."

"Just returning the favor, Ginny."

TAOHAD-}

Two weeks before the Ball was the Hogsmeade weekend and the Gryphs were all there buying what ever they needed for the Ball. Harry gave Ginny fifty Galleons for her outfit, which she was refusing, but he wouldn't take it back. So, she went and found the perfect dress with matching shoes and a purse to complete the outfit. Hermione also found a complete set and even Luna found one, but she didn't say who was taking her to the dance.

After their purchase, Ginny treated them to a meal at Madam Padfoots and they talked about the second challenge and what it meant. Luna had her view and Hermione and Ginny knew better than to scoff at her thoughts, "I think who ever they take to the dance will be the one most missed, so Hermione, that means you are the likely choice for Dobby. I don't know about you Ginny, but I'm glad I passed on Viktors request. I don't look good wet."

"OH, really. That's not what George said after swimming with us, if you remember correctly. He said you looked hot, even when you're wet."

Luna just smiled as she remembered that statement George made. Her mum made the suit she was wearing and it fit her like a glove, even when wet. There was no sag to it and it showed off her assests.

They caught up with the boys and walked back to the castle and not letting them know what their dresses were like. Dobby kicked himself when Harry told Ginny, "It doesn't really matter, because you look good in any outfit, and if anything, you make it look even better than it already did." Dobby was wanting to say something like that to Hermione, but Harry was quicker with his comments.

The next to weeks passed quickly and everyone was looking forward to that evening and the dance. The girls even went to change four hours early to make sure everything was perfect. It was the longest four hours of Harry and Dobbys life.


	18. Chapter 18

The Adventures Of Harry And Dobby Chapter Eighteen

Harry and Dobby were waiting for the girls, when they were joined by George. "Where's Fred, George?"

"He's in Hogsmeade getting Verity. I'm here waiting for my date."

"I thought you were going with Verity's friend?" Harry asked.

"Nope, she was nothing like Verity and we had nothing in common, so I asked someone else to go with me."

"And who would that be?" Dobby was curious as to who would be good enough to make Fred jealous.

"Can't tell you yet. She asked me to keep it a secret until she made an appearance."

"Well, you are standing here with us, so it is definitely a Gryph. We know who is going with who, except for one girl. That must mean you are going with her. Dobby knows who I'm talking about, so we won't mention any names, but I will tell you, you won't be disappointed, and Fred may be a tad jealous, although Verity is quite good looking herself." Harry prided himself for his detective work.

"Think you're smart, Harry, don't you? Well, you're probably right and I hope you're telling the truth about how she loooooooo. Crimey, she looks better than you think." George was doing his best to stay where he was, as he didn't want to hurt Luna with his mad rush. It wasn't soon enough before he was able to take her hand.

Harry and Dobby had the same feelings for their dates, as both Hermione and Ginny looked splendid. In fact, Harry felt sorry for Viktor just a tad bit as Ginny took his breath away with her beauty.

As for Dobby, all he could think of was how lucky he was to have such as magnificent young lady as a girlfriend. She was more than he ever dreamed of and his only dreams were of her. In her gown, she was so spectacular, he could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest. As soon as she was in his arms, he told her his thoughts, "Hermione, I'm afraid to take you from this room. I'm afraid someone will try to kidnap you. You are so brilliant tonight, the lights could be off in the great Hall and people will see you coming from a mile away."

"I hope that's not your way of saying you don't want to go to the ball?"

"Are you kidding me, I want to go and show off the most beautiful young lady that is attending the Ball I want everyone to know she is with me and that if anyone should try something, I would fight to keep her by my side. But, that being the case, I don't want to expose you to unnecessary danger with my second challenge. I know for a fact you are my most prized possession. Not that you are my possession, but you being with me is my most precious thought. Please don't take that as me owning you. You know that is not what I mean?"

"Dobby, please don't start this again. I am here because I like you as a friend and as my boyfriend. I know you don't own me and I know how you feel about me. If I happen to become a part of your second challenge, I know you will rescue me and probably any other who might need help. Now, let's go down and make our appearance." and the six of them walked down the steps all proud of who they were with.

When they met up with Fleur, Viktor and their dates, Viktor looked at the three girls he knew the most at Hogwarts and His envy showed as to who the girls were with. Cho was a beautiful lady, but she was also a vain one with a possessive nature. She acted like Viktor was all hers and no one else. Yet she was no where near as beautiful as either Hermione, Ginny or Luna. Dobby and his friends were lucky indeed to be escorting such a precious cargo.

Dobby and Hermione had to leave Harry, Ginny, George and Luna to go to the champions table, where he helped Hermione with her seat. Dobby took his seat next to her and had a brief conversation with the others before the meal was served. After the meal, was a brief message from Dumbledore and then the start of the Ball, with the opening waltz by the champions and their dates.

It was the first time Hermione shared a dance with Dobby and she was impressed with his skill. He told her it was of course, Missy Lily who taught him and Harry how to dance, and it finally came in handy for them both. He carried her around the floor like she was a feather in his arms and her feet occasionally touched the ground when it was necessary for her to make a move. She tried following the other dancers, but she was moving so fast and smoothly, it was hard to concentrate on anything else. If she did happen to see the others, she would have been surprised to see them all watching her and Dobby while they danced themselves. Cho even had a look of envy on her face as she watched the two Gryphs.

Finally the waltz came to an end and the floor opened up for everyone to dance. The music changed to a faster song, but slow enough for the partners to hold each other while they moved across the floor. Harry and Ginny were joining Dobby and Hermione in their movements. Now everyone was following the two sets of dancers as they moved across the dance floor. Ginny didn't notice everyone else, as she was too busy being thrilled by Harry's dancing. She had watched Dobby and Hermione as they opened the Ball and now felt what Hermione must have felt as Dobby danced her around the floor.

The next song was a fast one and once again the two ladies were surprised by Harry and Dobby as they let go of the ladies and followed the beat of the music and showed off knowledge of the steps to go along with the music. This was the way the rest of the night went for them except for the few breaks they took to get a drink and take a breather.

Dobby and Hermione never shared a dance with anyone else, while Harry had to share Ginny with her brothers and a few of the Gryphs. She also danced with Viktor one time and He didn't want to give her back to Harry, as he was quite annoyed with Cho and her carrying on as if she were important, dancing with one of the champions. The one dance with Ginny was the highlight of his evening. He couldn't even get a dance with Luna.

Towards the end of the evening, Viktor was sitting down, watching Hermione and Dobby dancing. He was jealous of the connection they had with each other and wished he shared it with someone. This is when Luna stepped up and offered her hand to his for a dance and Viktor jumped up to comply. "I thought you didn't wish to dance vith me Luna?"

"At the time, I didn't Viktor, but George, my date said I shouldn't have been so rude to you and see if you still wished to dance."

"But, you weren't rude to me. Vhy vould he say that if he didn't know vhat you said to me?"

"He just thought saying no was rude, since he didn't have any control of who I danced with. I told him about your asking me to be your partner for the ball, and he said it made this refusal even ruder and that I should share one dance with you, so here I am."

"Vell tell George thank you very much, as this is my second favorite moment of the evening. I did dance vith Ginny first."

The dance ended and Luna told Viktor, "I'll go tell George now, of your thank you. Good bye Viktor Krum, and good luck with the rest of the Tournament." and Luna returned to George and he looked up and gave a thumbs up to Viktor, which he returned.

Fleur had the same type evening Viktor had as her partner was more into drinking with his friends than dancing with Fleur. However she was rescued by a security member who was also related to several of the Hogwarts students. Bill Weasley was seven years out of Hogwarts, but because of the family members still going, he will remain a student here. Ginny had asked him to attend as a security member and the Bank allowed it, and he got paid by the bank and by Hogwarts, plus he got to dance with a beautiful young lady. He couldn't have asked for better benefits.

Both Viktor and Bill mentally thanked the Potters and Ginny and Luna for an excellent evening. Even though Cho turned up to be a disappointment for Viktor, Ginny and Luna made the evening a success for him and Bill spent the entire evening with Fleur, which made this assignment all the more interesting. He even asked Fleur if he could see her after the Ball, to which she agreed. Now, however, it was time to call an end to the evening as the next day, the students had to leave to be home for the hols.

The next morning saw an excited student body gather for breakfast and prepare for their trip home. The halls were filled with their trunks and plans were being made for the long train ride home. Dobby and Harry had different feelings, as they thought the two other schools would be stuck in Hogwarts for the Holidays, and they wished there was something they could do for Fleur and Viktor. They didn't know that the two had plans of their own to pass the Hols. Viktor had friends from the Quidditch League that he would spend them with, and Fleur and Bill had their own plans on how to spend them. Nerither would be lonely.

Once the train was loaded, it started its trip back to London and Dobby and Harry with their friends settled down for their talks and plans. There were gift exchanges and well wishes among them all and there was even a branch of Mistletoe for those wishing to make use of it. It was in a well lit and open area so there would be no further acts of love. No one knew who put it there, but it was used by several students, including Harry, Ginny, Dobby and Hermione. Luna and George made use of it as well, much to the chagrin of Fred, who didn't have Verity with him. He never thought he could be jealous of George, but at this moment he was, and it made him mad at himself for feeling this way. He was soon to get over it though, as Luna came over to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips because she saw the mood he was in. It perked him up for the rest of the trip.

Finally, the train pulled into the station and the students exited it to find their families. Harry and Dobby walked off it with Ginny and Hermione, holding their hands. They fought their way through the crowds and finally found their families and went home.

The three weeks of the holiday break were very good for Harry and Dobby as they got to see their girlfriends, as That was what Harry was calling Ginny now, before even of the twenty one days. This included Christmas Eve for the girls and Boxer day for the guys.

For Bill, it was even better, as he rented a room in Madam Rosemerta's to stay during the Hols and Saw Fleur every day and even took her to a restaurant in London for Christmas dinner. He spent as much time with her that was permitted her. Curfew was extended to 10 PM during the Hols for all the students that stayed in the school.

Fleur even talked with Bill about Harry and Dobby's idea of the clue and if she thought Bill might be her most precious possession. Bill felt proud that she would consider him that, but he knew he couldn't be used that way because he was a member of the staff. It was the only time she talked about the tournament. Bill felt it was the best three weeks he ever spent.

But like all things, it came to an end when he had to be security for the Express trip back to school. Fleur was not permitted to take the ride. Ginny could see that Bill's mind was miles away as he walked the halls of the train ride. She got him to join her and her friends to talk to them about his break. He couldn't admit to them about his feelings for Fleur, but Ginny knew he was covering up how he felt.

Once they were back at school, Dobby asked them all to help find him something that could let him complete the challenge without copying Fleur or Viktor, who were going with a bubble head charm and a shark head charm. Neville showed him Gillyweed, but it made Dobby gag when he tried a small portion of it. The twins showed him one of their products that did the same thing as the Gillyweed, and it was proportioned for exact timing, meaning there was an amount he could take that would last the length of time he needed. He tried this, and even knowing it had Gillyweed in it, he had no reaction to it, and it lasted the exact amount of time the twins said it would. Four of the tablets would get him through the challenge with some time to spare. The twins still had their sense of humor, as they called the product Pond Scum.

Once again the talk came back to the topic of what was going to be used in the challenge for the champions to recover. The biggest suggestion was a person until an announcement was made by professor Dumbledore, "It had been heard around school that people were going to be used as the article the champions have to recover. Let me put a stop to this rumor right now. No living being, creature or animal will be used in this challenge. It will be an article of some sort that will be used. It was never our intention to put the life of an innocent in jeopardy."

Now Dobby was really at a loss as he hoped his saving Hermione would bond them to each other. Dobby was becoming paranoid in his human form. He wanted to make sure Hermione would never change her mind about him.

The morning of the challenge, Hermione and Ginny met Dobby and Harry to go to breakfast early, as the champions were instructed to do. Nothing was ever said about other students joining them for the early meal. They went to Viktor and Fleur and sat down with them, wondering what it was they would be looking for. None of them had an inkling of an ideas for what it would be for any of them. That is, until George and Luna joined them a few minutes later and Luna asked Viktor how much he loved his broom for his games. Viktor looked at Luna for a second, then broke out with a grin and looked to George for permission and George just nodded and Viktor pulled her in for a hug and a kiss to her cheek.

Luna then asked Fleur how much she loved her gown she wore to the Ball and Fleur admitted it was a prizes possession as it belonged to her mother. For Dobby she asked Hermione how much she loved her book collection. Hermione was shocked when she heard this, as it was one of her prized possessions. However, everything Luna said made sense to the champions. The only thing left for them was how would they be protected from being taken back by the champions. How hard would it be and what would Dobby be prevented from doing with his unique powers.

The three champions were lead to the dock that was built for the challenge and were briefed at what they could expect. All three of them had disadvantage against them, as Viktor was unsure of himself in the water. Fleur could not control her magic underwater. Dobby didn't know what was going to be used to keep his magic at bay. They were lined up on the edge of the dock and the cannon was fired and the three jumped into the lake. Viktor became unsure of himelf as soon as he hit and Dobby and Fleur calmed him down before they took off on their own. Then it was Fleur who needed help as she didn't see a trap set up in the weeds she was swimming through. They had wrapped around her feet and she began to panic. She tried using her wand, but in her haste, she dropped it among the weeds and could not find it. Dobby and Viktor were there to help her as soon as they saw her in trouble. Viktor found her wand and Dobby untangled her from the weeds, and helped her through them to the open water.

From there, they decided to go the rest of the way as a team and saw the stands that held their possessions. As Luna said, Viktors broom was there, as was Fleur's gown. However, for Dobby there was nothing for him to save. He watched the others get their things and head for the durface, while he stood there trying to understand why it was empty. He swam up to the cage and looked in to make sure it was as he thought. Then he saw it, It was the ribbon Hermione wore in her hair for the dance. He opened the cage and pulled it out and swam for the surface. He ended up in last place for the challenge, but did get some points for helping Viktor and Fleur. The total score for the two challenges were Viktor on top with a total of 93 points. Fleur had a total of 90 points and Dobby had 85 points. It seemed like a huge amount to make up in the final challenge for him.

Dobby's first thing to do was go to Hermione and return the ribbon to her hair and a kiss to tell her his object was special, as it was hers and he would not lose it to this stupid tournament. He was now wishing he never put his name in the Goblet of Fire. It was showing him his worst nightmares. It showed him Hermione meant more to him then a stupid trophy or any amount of money they could offer.

With the final challenge two months away, Dobby wished he had a way to push ahead the time and end this stupid tournament, so he could get on with his life and live it with Hermione. It left him in a sour mood for a few days and Hermione saw this, but didn't know what was causing it. He would not open up to her, so she went to the one source that could tell her. Luna was sitting with George when Hermione approached her, "Luna, can you help me with something?"

"Sure Hermione. Do you need some privacy with this?"

"No, we can talk here. Do you know what's going on with Dobby? Ever since that second challenge he's been acting odd."

"You've noticed it too, I see. What I can see is that he has found something more important than this challenge and it bothers him that he didn't notice it before he signed up for it. It's up to you to find out what it is he found. Sorry if that doesn't help you, but it is all I have."

"Actually, Luna, that was what I needed to know and I think I know what it is he found. He told me by bringing my ribbon back and putting it in my hair. I should have seen it then, but I was just happy to see him come back alive. I thought it silly to bring me back my ribbon, then. Now I see it was more than just an object. It was a sentimental object that meant everything to him, because it was mine. Thank you for pointing me in the right direction, Luna. George, you can nibble on her ear some more now, but don't eat too much. They're fattening you know.'

"Oh I know, they're so filled with sugar. But I love that sweet taste and can't get enough of it. Thanks for the warning, Hermione." and George went back to Luna's ear.

Hermione went looking for Dobby as he wasn't anywhere in the house. She searched the vacant school rooms, the great hall and even the kitchen, but he wasn't there. She went back to the dorm and got her coat and boots and went searching the grounds . He wasn't at the pitch or the dock of the last challenge. She went to Hagrids and that was where she found Harry and Dobby. They were helping Hagrid finish off two six packs of hard Butterbeer. Luckily they had just started and he wasn't drunk. "Hello Harry, Hagrid, Dobby. I've been all over looking for you Dobby. I wanted to know if we could talk."

"Sure, take a seat."

"Alone, if you don't mind."

"Let me finish this beer first. Have a seat and rest your feet. Hey Harry, did you hear that rhyme?"

"Ya Dobby, it was pretty good. You're becoming a regular poet. Now, if you want to live to write again, I suggest you get up and leave with Hermione, before she gets upset with you. Your drink will still be here when you get back, if you come back. If not, then I'll finish it for you."

Hermione looked to Harry and said, "Thanks Harry. We really do need to talk, and I'm sure you'll hear about it later, but I have to tell it to him without an audience." and she left with Dobby. They didn't go far though. She sat him down on the log about twenty feet from the hut.

"Dobby, why did you think it was important to bring my ribbon back?"

"That's all you want to talk about? Your ribbon is your only concern?"

"Please Dobby, don't start that again. I'm trying to make a point, if you'll just listen."

"Sorry, I'll try harder."

"Thank you. What I'm trying to say is, it must have meant a lot to you to bring it back to me. To me, it was just something to keep my hair in place. To you, it was something that belonged to me and you needed to get it back to me. That tells me one thing. You care for me so much that nothing I own will ever be lost if you can help it. That's how much you care for me. It tells me that you are second guessing your putting your name in for this tournament. I just want to say, you never have to try so hard to impress me. But when you do, never think it was a mistake, because then you begin to doubt yourself and that could get you hurt. If you think I will be upset about your choices, talk to me to get my opinion. Maybe it will help, or maybe it won't. The choice will still be yours."

"Soooo, your not mad at me for something I did, that was stupid?"

Hermione couldn't help it, "Did you do something stupid, Dobby?"

"Not that I can remember. Umm, nope, Nothing stupid."

"Good. " and she went back to the hut and joined them for a beer, but hers was non alcholic.

Harry looked at the two and asked, "OK, did you get it all out of your system, Hermione?"

Hermione put her butterbeer down and smiled, "Yes. I think we got it all aired out, and we both feel better now."

"Good. Well, I'm done, and I need to go find Ginny and see if it's all straight with us. We had a bit of a roe, but nothing too bad. I just left to let her cool down. See you all back at the dorm." and he left.

Hermione and Dobby finished theirs, but stayed and talked a bit longer with Hagrid before they left as well. Hermione did ask why Him and Harry were sitting with Hagrid.

"It's like Harry said. Him and Ginny had a minor argument and he left to let her cool down. OK, you want to know what the argument was about. It seems Harry heard Dean talking to Seamus about Ginny and how he would like to get to know her better. Harry told him he knew enough about her already. Dean answered back by telling Harry he didn't own the rights to Ginny. When Harry started to answer him, Ginny entered the common room to hear Harry say that Ginny's right of ownership was nothing to concern him. Ginny blasted Harry for his choice of words and thus the argument."

"And that's the only reason you were down there?"

Dobby knew she knew something, but not what exactly, so he told her the truth, "Well, maybe we were fishing for answers to the final challenge. It seems different professors were chosen to present some challenges for the final challenge and Hagrid was one of them. He couldn't say who the others were. He also couldn't tell us what it involved. He just knew he had to hide two of the creatures he taught in his classes in some bushes."

"Do you know what you'll be hunting?"

"Hunting? Who said anything about that?"

"Well, he lives on the edge of the dark forest, and that is where he keeps his creatures. It only goes to show you that is where the final challenge will take place." Hermione reasoned.

"No, I don't think so Hermione. I think it's going to be back at the Quidditch Pitch. They cleared it too fast after the first challenge. They also got the dragons out of here too fast."

"Another reason why it could be in the forest. So they wouldn't be a distraction to the champions as they searched for what they needed to find."

"No, I think it was to bring them back to the preserve for their birthing season. Remember they had real eggs there with the golden one we had to retrieve. That was why the dragons protected their nests so hard, to keep them safe."

"Yes, I suppose your right. I must be rubbing off on you for you to come up with something so smart. More than that, it was obvious and I missed it."

"WOW! Hermione Granger admitting she missed something obvious. I must be rubbing of on you." Dobby laughed at the kidding he just gave Hermione. She laughed with him because he caught her in a rare moment of humility.

"If you were smart, you would forget what you just said and go on they way we were before this discussion. It could keep our partnership together."

Dobby just nodded his agreement.

The spring Break came and went, with all the students going home for the break except for the visiting students. Once again Fleur and Bill made trips to Hogsmeade as that was the only place she was allowed to go. It was also the place that Bill asked her to be his girlfriend and she agreed to it. Bill was feeling light headed after she did and he had to wait about an hour before he took her back to the school.

The three champions were sitting down trying to figure out what the final challenge would be. Viktor felt the same way Hermione did, but both Dobby and Fleur disagreed. They had been writing their thoughts down on a sheet of paper and Fleur was currently drawing a sort of a puzzle on hers. Both Dobby and Viktor saw it and both came to the same conclusion, "Of course, a Maze."

Viktor took it even further by adding, "Fleur, you're brilliant." which caused her to look at him strangely.

However, after the two explained their thoughts, Fleur saw it the same way and was quite proud of herself. Even if she did it by mistake. All she was doing was drawing to get her thoughts straight. She didn't realize she was drawing a Maze.

Now what Hagrid told Dobby made more sense. They were obstacles placed there to keep the champions from finding what was hidden in it. It didn't matter what was hidden, the obstacles would still be the same.

Now Dobby got back with his friends to come up with a list of what could be used in the maze and the best way to protect against them. The four champions were now all studying the school's text books for the answers to their questions. However for all seven years to be covered the rest of the students were asked to help. A synopsis of each book was written by six students while the champions did their own for the seventh. Each synopsis was about ten pages long and much easier to study then the entire book for it. It was for the seventh year of study and they hoped it would be enough.

However, for Dobby, Hermione completed one for Dobby's fourth, fifth and sixth year, since he never attended any of those classes.

Dobby now felt they were all prepared.


	19. Chapter 19

The Adventures Of Harry And Dobby Chapter Nineteen

Dobby thanked Fleur and Viktor for their supplying him with the seventh year synopsis and Hermione for years 4-6. He did it in a special way. He got her to use a path Fred and George used to get to Hogsmeade. It was a tunnel behind a suit of armor on the ground level. He took her to Madam Padifoot's Love Shack, where Fred and George got her to prepare a special meal for the two. One plate of spaghetti and two meat balls. Hermione knew it came from an animated movie called Lady and the Tramp. Dobby knew he fit the part of the tramp well. Hermione loved the gesture and the intimacy the one plate represented. Sharing with each other, their hearts.

It was soon time for the next and final challenge and it was looked forward to by all three champions. They all wanted it over with and congratulate who ever won. Not a one of them thought him or her better than the others and went through all challenges side by side. It was going to be the same for the final challenge. They may even end it together, how ever it was meant to end.

The day started out cool, but by 8AM, it warmed up considerably. With the final challenge scheduled to start at 10AM, all the champions were sitting to breakfast with all their friends, including Bill with Fleur. Ginny had a talk with her brother and learned Bill was going to be seeing her after she left school and he even put in for a job at the bank and would hire Fleur as his assistant. The bank didn't look favorably on this, but also did not want to lose such a proficient curse breaker. He was the best they had on staff and he saved them hundreds of thousands of galleons by breaking curses others failed to do. He left Hogwarts and then trained under masters in arithmancy and runes to attain a better knowledge of his work. It paid off for him as Gringotts paid him what he was worth.

After breakfast the champions were brought down to the Pitch once again and Dobby and Fleur laughed when Viktor said, "I can't believe Hermione could have been wrong. She must be human then, and not as perfect as I Thought."

When they got to the sight of the final challenge, all they could see was a wall of hedges that was ten feet high. In the stands, the crowd couldn't see beyond the wall because of the clouding of the area beyond it. There was no clue to anyone about what the champions had to face on the other side of the hedges.

They stood there for what seemed like an hour, but it was only twenty minutes. Then Albus stepped forward and got every ones attention, "If you would all quiet down, I can explain the challenge to the champions. Now, on the other side of this wall, there is a maze. Hidden in the maze is the champions cup. The one to get to the cup first and claim it shall be declared the winner. Along with the cup goes the prize of one thousand galleons. The champions must make their way through the maze and all the deterrents hidden within it. It must also be told that the walls inside the maze shift occasionally. That changes the path to the cup, so they all must be aware that the deterrents will change with the walls."

The champions were standing as this was who told to them, and they were holding each others hand. There was to be a ten second delay for each champion to enter the maze , starting with Viktor. Then Fleur and finally Dobby. When the cannon was fired to start the challenge, Viktor did not move. Ten seconds later Fleur stood her ground as well. Finally when the ten seconds elapsed, all three entered the maze and the search began. The very first path they entered, was guarded by a guarded by a dementor, and Fleur used her Patronus to fight it off. It was in the form of a dolphin.

The next challenge came from above and it was one of Hagrids Acromantulars and it was Dobby who protected the three with one of the twins handy portable shelters they called Home Away From Home pranks. All it amounted to was a roof that floated over the users head. It was big enough to cover the three champions. It followed them through out the challenge, which was helpful as it also started to rain, which kept them dry. It also stopped an attack from Cornish pixies, who dropped some nasty substance they didn't want to stop and check to see what it was.

It was here where the walls started to shift and it forced the three from the path they were on to go to the right. This is where they came upon an entire row of Venomous Tentacular vines. Dobby also took care of this by setting up wooden walls for the three to walk through without fear from the vines.

The next path they entered was empty when they started it, but five feet into it, the three were surrounded by Blast Ended Screwts that hit Fleur in the leg with a blast. It immobilized her and she had to be carried from there on. Viktor volunteered for this so Dobby could be their protection. When Dobby questioned this, Viktor pointed out, "Who has done the most so far, Dobby? You have. And vhat have I done? Nothing. Fleur helped, but is unable to help any further. So, it is up to you to get us through." Dobby accepted his role and stayed close to Viktor and Fleur.

It had been over an hour and they had not seen even a glimpse of the cup. They were beginning to wonder if it was really in the maze. Dobby had taken his role as a protector to heart and had stopped attacks from other forms, like another Dementor, a test of knowledge and deductive reasoning with a table that had four bottles set on it and a riddle. Dobby had to find the one potion that would open a path on the other side of the table. When the potion was used, it opened up a path to the cup, but it closed as soon as they passed the new opening. However, Dobby watched the wall form to the left and saw an opening was left behind and that was what he followed. Once he got to the opening, it showed the cup sitting on a table and the three went to it and together they grabbed the cup and it took them back to the area where they started outside the maze.

The shouting from the student body was so loud, it hurt Dobby's ears, but it was nothing to what Viktor did when he pulled him in for a hug. He got one from Fleur too, who was now by Viktors side. They were then swamped by Donny's friends, brother and most of all, the love of his life. Hermione hugged him and didn't want to let go, now that it was all over. Unfortunately, Albus had them stop so that he could announce the winner. "After reviewing the scenes inside the maze, it changed everything we thought of the Tournament. We saw in there a concerted effort for all three champions to get out of there in one piece and not care about the final outcome. Since there was no clear cut winner, we have decided that all three will be declared winners and all will receive a cup and one thousand galleons, unless the champions think otherwise?"

Dobby stepped forward and told Albus, "Yes, I have something to say, sir. Both Viktor and I talked it over after the second challenge and decided to end this together. But in the end, we wished to have only one winner, and that is Fleur, as she displayed nothing but help and caring from the start. Yes, I know what some of you will think, but we all put in our share, and we felt that Fleur was working with a handicap because Viktor is stronger in strength and I am stronger in magic. I also had the smartest witches of our generation helping me, and that was a definite handicap. So, with all this to overcome, she still stayed up with us, and for that we think she deserves the cup and the money alone."

"Yes, very gentlemanly of you both Mr. Potter and Mr. Krum, but the finding of the heads is still the final decision, so you are all winners and will receive the full total of the winners share."

That was the way the tournament ended, with everyone happy with the outcome. Fleur did thank the boys for their offer and gave them each a hug and a kiss, but then turned to Bill and gave him the best prize of all. The kiss she gave him caused Ginny to laugh as it was the first time she saw her big brother pass out.

Fred and George decided to have an after the challenge party for the champions and Gryffindor students, plus a few from the other houses. It was the first time either champion visited a Hogwarts dorm and it was comfortable and cozy. Bill was there at the request of Ginny, playing match maker for her brother. Cedric Digory brought Cho with him and it didn't bother Viktor any at all, even with her still trying to talk to him. He ignored her by sitting with Luna and George. Fred even had Verity with him and no one questioned how he got her into the school. Knowing Fred, one of the prefects was carrying around a twelve pack of butterbeer (hard), hidden in his robes.

Dobby used his magic to get a muggle radio to play music in the common room so that there could be dancing. All the furniture was pushed to the walls, giving them some room. The party lasted longer than they expected and the dorm room was filled with the visiting students and friends. No one knew that Professor Dumbledore was aware of what happened and was outside waiting for everyone to leave in the morning. He smiled at all the students as he handed them warning slips to his students and letters to the visiting students. He didn't know what to do about Verity, so he let her go, but through the main entrance by escort with Hagrid. Fred and George knew what to expect during the summer and it didn't sound pleasant at all.

The two visiting schools finally made their way home, after much hugging, laughing, crying and promises. Bill was there with his own to Fleur. Once she was no longer visible, Bill turned to Ginny and pulled her in for a hug, "Gin bug, I think I met the woman of my dreams. She is everything I ever dreamed of. Plus with a little extra. Did you know she was Part Veela? The best part I must add."

"Hey Bill, you need to pass some of that charm on to the next in line. I don't want to see him wedded Chinese Fireball. Charlie should have stayed for the dance like you did."

"He wanted to so bad, but he had to help get the dragons back to the reserve, with their eggs. They are handful when away from their nest, even with their brood with them. They don't like strange surroundings. I think he had an eye on another girl from Beauxbaton. What is it with these French girls? They were getting quite a look right from the first time the entered the castle."

"You got yours and that is all that matters."

"I got more than that Sis. I got the pick of the entire lot. Merlin, this was the best job I ever accepted. Can't believe I got paid from Gringotts, Hogwarts and got a beautiful gem to boot. And now, the bank is considering making me the security manager for the bank. I also get to pick my staff. I wonder who is going to be my assistant?" he was laughing as he was walking away.

Ginny yelled after him, "Don't leave me in suspense Bill, who will you get to be your assistant?"

Bill turned back and answered, "You're kidding me, right? Of course you are, as my sister is brighter than that." and he was gone from sight.

Ginny laughed as she turned around and saw Harry looking confused, "How come he didn't tell us who he was going to get for his assistant."

"OK Ron, where did you get Pollyjuice Potion from?"

"Huh?"

"Please, I know Harry is not that dumb." Ginny left Harry standing there with a smile on his face, but still did not know the answer to who Bill will have as his assistant.

Dobby, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna and George sat in front of the fireplace, but there was no fire going. They just found comforting to sit there. Not much was said, just small talk. It was getting late, so Harry decided to call it a night and he kissed Ginny goodnight and did the same to Hermione and Luna. Dobby decided to do the same and kissed the three girls and headed upstairs. Hermione and Ginny followed the boys in there decision and it left Luna and George sitting there.

Luna decided to start a conversation, and asked George, "George, what are you planning after next year?"

"Luna, you know what Fred and I have planned."

"No, I mean with us. What are your plans with me?"

"Well, After we get the business started, I plan on visiting you every Hogsmeade weekend and taking you out to eat. Then walk around for a bit before I have to take you back to the castle. I'll meet you at the station for Christmas and at the end of the year. Then the following year I will be doing the same thing and the year after that. At the end of that year, we will be together forever and ever, amen."

"Really?"

"Unless you don't want me to?"

"Oh no, that sounds wonderful. I just wanted to know if I was in your plans."

George showed her how serious he was as he pulled her in for a Kiss to confirm his statement. Luna wouldn't let him break it off for another two minutes. It was enough to satisfy Luna, but George wasn't happy with the one kiss, so he went in for a second one that lasted even longer. She was more than satisfied after that one and they broke up to retire for the evening.

The following evening found the students all packed and ready to go home for the summer. Even Ron was done packing and searching for last minute findings. Dobby saw him searching to make sure he had everything and dobby just called out, "Accio Ron's belongings!" and a dozen more items flew into Ron's trunk.

"Thanks Dobby. I should have thought of that rather than spend my time looking for things."

"Not a problem Ron. It took me three years to figure that one out, with Hermiones help. Actually it was her that showed me it. Damn I love that girl."

"Just don't give up on her, or I might be there to take her off your hands." Ron kidded him.

"Not a chance in hell of that happening, Ron. I love her way too much However, if you look around, you may find someone of interest for you as well. Someone who finds you interesting enough to show interest in you. I've seen her watching you closely. So keep you eyes peeled and your mind open."

"Aren't you going to tell me who it is?"

"Nah, there's no sport in that. Believe me, I think she is worth the search. Just don't screw it up by saying something stupid, like I did to Hermione."

"On which occasion, there were several of them?" Ron laughed out loud.

Dobby gave him a dirty look and said, "Act like that around her, and you'll lose your shot at her. I may have acted stupid around Hermione, but she does that to me. You'll see what I mean if you happen to see who it is I'm talking about."

"Oh, something like Harry around Ginny?"

"Exactly." and they made their way down the staircase for breakfast. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were already there waiting for them. George, Fred and Luna were there as well.

They all finally made their way to the carriages that took them to the station. Their bags already in place on the racks. The elves did their work in placing them in the correct cabins.

They found the cabin where the bags were paced finally. They were not where they were supposed to be, so Dobby would be talking to the elves when they got back to school. That is if he could remember.

Harry and Ginny sat for around an hour, when Harry asked her to take a walk with him. She got up with a questioning look on her face. He lead her to the last car, where there was a table and two chairs set up, with the table covered by a fine linen table cloth and a candle set in the center. Harry helped her to her seat and then took his own to light the candle. He got back up and opened a wooden box that held the food for the two of them. He brought her and his plate back to the table and then he conjures two more chairs and set them next to their own. The door to the car opened and in walked George and Luna. "I see they set them up alright there Harry?"

"Ya George, just like they said they would. I'm glad we thought of this. It is perfect for our ladies. Ginny, Luna, George and I made these plans two weeks ago with the house elves and they promised to do it. It is our way to show you how much you mean to the both of us. Dobby and Hermione should have been here with us, but Dobby wanted it to be our special event for the two of you. I hope you like it."

The food was excellent, even better than what the elves served at school. That was when George told them, "Gin, it had to be special, so I asked mum to make the meal. The elves are good, but no one is better than mum at cooking." Luna leaned over and kissed his cheek and Ginny just patted him on the shoulder.

Harry was jealous of the attention George got and whined, "Hey, it was all my idea for the car set up and the mix up for the cabins and our trunks."

"Why did you do that, Harry?" Ginny asked

"In case Dobby changed his mind, it put him further away and he couldn't use his elf hearing to listen to what was said in here. He would be giving Hermione a minute to minute update. Not that we would try anything, but I still like my privacy, as I am sure you both do."

Now Harry got a kiss from Luna on the cheek and a kiss from Ginny on the lips. Then they ate while the food was still warm. Harry even got four Butterbeers to drink, non alcoholic.

The meal lastedfor a couple of hours and once they finished and talked for a half hour, they cleaned up and headed back to Dobby and Hermione, but stopped at the door as they were in a heated kiss and Harry didn't think they wanted to be disturbed. They found a cabin that Fred and Lee sat in and joined them. George saw the look on Fred's face and knew it may be a mistake for them to stay there. Fred still was jealous of George's closeness of Luna and how good looking she was. Verity was gorgeous as well, but she wasn't with them. One more year and they would be together, but he needed to fill the gaps she left when not with Fred. They would meet up during the summer, but Fred would be around Luna all summer and it would get to him and he knew George would tease him every day.

Luckily, the trip only lasted another hour and they were able to leave the train and find their families. Harry saw where Hermione did an excellent job of straightening up, where as Dobby had his buttons off by two holes and his shirt not tucked in. Harry stayed close to hear what mum had to say about it.

Lily talked to Dobby about his dress habits, but that was it. Harry was disappointed by the outcome of Dobby 's appearance talk. He thought Dobby would be scrubbing floors again.

Nothing of any great significance happened during the summer hols, except for Harry and Ginny's birthday parties. Neville also finally asked Hannah Abbott out for a date and she accepted. Other than that, nothing to write home about. So, it was time to head back to school.

It was the twins last year and they intended to go out with a bang. They had all their fireworks ready to sneak into the school. So many prank potions, candies and toys, that there was no room for their school books. They shrink them down and put them in Ron's trunk for him to carry them. He would never notice the slight weight change.

Once back at school, the news of a Ministry worker at Hogwarts to see if the Professors were doing the school justice. Sounded sour. The twins almost lost it when they found out that the person doing the inspection was none other then their own brother, Percy. The year took on an entirely new meaning about having fun. They had been pranking Percy all his life and he never figured out how to fight back. His mind was filled with facts and not how to have fun.

Percy spoke for just a minute and then sat back down so the students could eat and get to bed before it got too late. He knew the twins would be up to something while he was there and he hoped his EWS (Early Warning System) was operating properly. He soon found out it was when he got to his assigned room and found out the twins pranked his trunk. He knew better than to try and open it to find the prank, so, he stood off about twenty paces and used magic to open the trunk lid. A huge white cloud soon filled the room and Percy soon found out what it was when he started to sneeze. There was enough there to keep him going for hours if he took it full blast. He only sneezed twice.

Percy laughed to himself. He knew the twins didn't mean anything by their pranks and most of the time they really were funny. This one would have not been on that funny list. Percy knew if he had inhaled the powder, he would have been up all night and put him in a foul mood the next day.

Percy knew of the twins extendible ear and was in fact, using one of them here at school. He used them in the classrooms, with the professors knowledge, to see if it was the students that were failing classes or the Professors failing the students. Percy told them that he only used two ears and didn't tell then school which room he put them in.

He remembered potions and Professor Snape, but he also knew about his connection with Dumbledore

and the death eaters. He also knew that he was tough, but gave everything needed for the students to pass. He just made it hard for them to put up with his attitude. Since Tom was no longer a factor, Severus had become a much better Professor and the students were getting better grades.

No, he was here for History of Magic, and Divination. Dumbledore was aware of this, but asked Percy to be easy on Sybil.

Whenever Percy was seen in the halls, He heard muttering from the passing students and the comments were not favorable. But he was here on a mission for the Ministry and he didn't let the comments bother him, until a Slytherin made one about him and the twins took offense to it. The changed the student into a Donkey, because they felt he was a jackass. They were hurt when Percy punished them for what they did, but not the Slytherin for calling their mum a bitch.

The twins had to serve the detention with Filius, and there was a reason for it. He was there waiting for them when they served it. He had them to sit down while he explained why, "Look Fred, George, I had to discipline you for what you did, because you were my brothers. If I had let it pass, then the Slytherin could have used bias against us all. I didn't punish him, because words never hurt anyone, if they are just ignored. Unless Mums hearing is super, she will never know what was said about her. If you would have waited until after I was gone to do what you did, You may have gotten away with it, but to do it right in front of me, well, I had to punish you. Sorry."

The two looked to each other and broke out in laughter, "You think we are pissed at you, Perce. Come on, we have gotten into bigger trouble with Albus. Ya, we were hurt when you didn't do anything to the snake, and we should have waited for you to leave before we did anything, or even better until the morning. That is when we do our best work, after a good night sleep and time to think about it, properly." George was still laughing as Fred explained to Percy this.

Even Filius was laughing at Fred's explanation. He had seen some of the twins handiwork and was quite impressed with it. He couldn't tell them this, but he did have his log of what transpired here while he was a professor here at school and the twins filled quite a few pages. Almost as much as the Marauders. In fact, most of his pages were filled with funny happenings, with or with out either of those two groups being involved. Many of those not involving them were filled by Miss Lovegood, Mr. Potter, Dobby and Miss Granger. If he wanted to, he could publish this log and make money off it. He would never do it, because he thought too much of the students.

Percy and the twins left his quarters after they shared more laughs about these capers the twins performed, and parted ways on good terms.

Percy wrote his report and his recommendations for the two Professors. Unfortunately, he could not see either Professor as capable instructors and after it was filed with the school board, Albus received a letter from them telling him to find new professors.

Percy's stay was only two months and it did serve a purpose, as History would now include the entire History of Magic and Divination would change to Celestial Magic, taught by Firenze, the Centaur. When it was told to the students, Lavender, Parvati and a few other witches felt hurt, but when they found out about Firenze and the way to read the stars for answers, they cheered up. Sybil also was not released from Hogwarts, but she was given a job as a palm reader and a seer. She may not be teaching it, but the students who liked her methods could still go to her for a reading.

It would all take place at the start of the next school year, but Professor Binns had to start teaching from a true History book. One that Hermione cherished, Hogwarts, a History. Then the following year, the works of Merlin, the Founders and many other great wizards, to include Albus Dumbledore, Nicolas Flamel, Gellert Grindlewald, and Tom Riddle. Yes some maybe evil, but they were a part of their history and were strong wizards.

With no adventures to go on, both Harry and Dobby started to bare down and start to learn more of what was being taught to them and their grades began to improve to those of Hermione's. This made Hermione feel better, as she finally had competition from students from her own house, making her work harder. She still made time for Dobby though, and Dobby always had time for Hermione. With Harry, he studied with Ginny and Luna, which also brought Ginny's grades up, while Luna stayed the same. She had always been brilliant and because she studied in the Gryph dorm, she spent more time with George.

Fred was starting to feel different about George and Luna and spent time with them so he could learn what it took to make a girl happy. He wanted to make Verity happy and sometimes he failed because of his foolishness. She loved his comical side, but sometimes it showed at the wrong time, making her look foolish. He saw where Luna liked to just relax and use George as a pillow and read a book, or play with her hair, or even talk with Him, Ginny or Fred. He watched as both George or Luna would get up to get a drink and ask the other if he or she wanted one. He also watched the two as they walked hand in hand and feel good about everything they did together. Fred wanted to get to that level of freedom with Verity, where she loved being with him. He wasn't looking for any sexual contact with her, yet, but he wanted to get her to feel closer with him. The other would come later when they knew each other better.

School was moving along smoothly and quickly and soon, the Christmas Hols were there and gone. It continued this way through out the year and the twins school life was flying by and were ready to statrt their own business soon. They had found the right location and the price they felt decent with and even researched companies that could be their suppliers. They got catalogs with prices. Packaging materials for the products and shipping if needed. They priced advertisements with the Prophet and the Quibbler. Luna got George a great discount of this part with her father. They used word of mouth to spread the word to the students. Everyone was looking forward to their opening.

The end of the year finally arrived, and the summer of the twins began. He asked all their friends for any help or support they could get and the response was remarkable. There were always five or more people there to help get them ready to open. Verity left her job in Hogsmeade and started with Fred and George, taking a chance on a new business. But she also saw the loss that taking place in Hogsmead. Yes, she was taking a chance, but she felt the risk was minimal and the gain would be better if this works out. She felt it was going to do fine. Besides, with the changes Fred made in his actions toward her she wanted to be close to him when he was ready to commit. She knew about George and Luna being close and wanted her and Fred the same way.


	20. Chapter 20

The Adventures Of Harry And Dobby Chapter Twenty

A/N: OK, here it is, the final chapter and once again I am looking at maybe another time travel story. In this one, Harry messed up so bad, he had to do it all over again. If not this one then maybe something else. I know I have to do at least one more story for two reasons. One is for my three million printed words, and second for my fifty story count. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

TAOHAD-}

Fred and George were getting the building ready for stacking their merchandise when Fred started a conversation, "Hey George, I was just thinking, what if we opened the WWW with a special event?"

"Like what, Fred. A special give away, a contest or the one thousand customer gets a gift package?"

"No, how about a wedding?"

"WHAT? WHO?"

"Me and Verity. I asked her already, and she said yes, but we haven't set a date yet? I was hoping you would agree on an opening day wedding. A special day day for you, me Verity and Harry."

"You know what, I like that idea. I wish Luna was three years older so we could share the moment with you. Of course, I haven't asked her yet. Selena would probably kill me and who knows what Xeno would do. You know of course you have to tell mum?"

"Ya, but I think she will be alright with it. I was also thinking of using the bank steps for the wedding ceremony, if the Goblins will let us."

"They'll probably charge us an an arm and a leg for it's use, if they let us. It wouldn't hurt to ask though. It also looks like it is time to ask Verity about the date, as here she comes just a walking down the street singing Doo At Diddy Diddy Dum Diddy Doo."

"Singing what?"

"You know that song, where she is drawing the attention of everyone she meets."

"Now I know we are brothers, as you are nuts. Only we could come up with something like that. Now if I only knew what the hell you are talking about."

"Hey Verity, just the person we wanted to see. Fred has something to ask you, and we already asked the first question."

"OK Fred, what is your idiot brother talking about? And don't you go getting strange on me too."

"Ok, I guess I don't have anything to say then. Except it's good to see you."

"Fred, talk to me now, before I blow my composure."

"Alright, I was talking to George this morning and asked him what he thought of opening the shop with a special event. Like, maybe our marriage?"

Verity dropped down into the seat behind her. She didn't believe Fred was that anxious to be married, since he just asked her yesterday. "You're telling me you want to get married in seven weeks? I just got the ring yesterday. It's not even warm yet. My mother hasn't got over the shock of you asking me. Who the hell can get it all done in seven weeks?"

Fred and George both has huge smiles on their faces, they both said at the same time, "Our mum can get it done in even less time. Not to worry there."

"She may be a little upset, then she'll go into Molly mode and get it all done. Of course we'll have to work our butts off to help her." Fred added.

George wasn't expecting her, but Luna walked in and saw the three in a conversation, so she joined them. She wanted to bust out laughing when she heard the topic and the amount of time Fred was giving her. George joined her at her side and she hit him with, "Do you honestly think Molly will calmly do as you ask her? She will hit you in the head for not thinking properly. And then she will complain about what it takes to get something like this done and how long she would need. Then she will attack it like she does everything that has a time constraint on it. Oh yes, she will get it done, but you have to show her how much you appreciate what she did and I don't mean financially. You know what she looks for from you all."

George took her in his arms and tried to win her over with his sweet talk, "Of course we do love, just like you do. You know we would never try to take advantage of her. But she loves these type challenges and thrives on taking on a task that to others, would seem impossible. She is brilliant that way."

"So, that's how you are going to try to win her over? With your sweet talk. It may work for Professor McGonagal and to some extent, Professor Flitwick, but Molly has heard too much of it coming from you two. I definitely want to be there when you ask."

Fred smiled when Luna said this, "Oh ye of little faith. Of course she'll balk a bit, but in the end, she'll come through, just like she always does."

"Oh, I know she will, but only after she gives you a list of things that need to get done, but Verity will not be able to help you, because Molly will have her doing her own things that will take up all her spare time. Too much to be of much help to you. Good luck with that. I know Molly too, and she will not being doing this alone."

"We didn't expect her to, did we Verity?" Fred asked his fiance.

"He did say he expected Molly to complain at first, but would then take on the task. But he didn't say how much she would task us with."

"Of course he didn't, he didn't want to scare you away. She will have a package prepared for the two of you to have done in four weeks. It sounds like a long time, but when you have to follow up on everything to make sure it gets done and there on time, you lose track of things. Believe me, she will know if you lie about anything or say you're waiting for them to get back to you. If Fred told you anything different, get ready for the real Molly Weasley. If you pressure her for something, be prepared to take the consequences of her reaction." Verity was looking ill after Luna's talk. She saw both Fred and George looking for some place to hide from her retaliation.

Luna laughed at what she caused and left there feeling triumphant over the twins. She knew Molly would be mildly upset about the short notice, but would get right on the tasking of details to everyone. Luna felt she knew what was going to be tasked of her and she started making a list of vendors for flowers, table settings, tables and seating, announcements and a stage for the wedding. She didn't know if it would all be necessary, but she would have the answer if it was needed. She wanted the best for Fred and Verity, but she still wanted him to sweat about his mothers anger issue. He knew she could be very put out when she is upset at the twins. Luna saw the chance to prank them and took it.

Molly was not upset when Fred told her what he wanted to do, but she did have the betrothed make a list of guests from each side and asked Verity about the color scheme for the event. Verity liked the colors to be blue and green.

The next thing Molly asked was the location for it to take place and Fred told her Gringotts main entry. He already had a written permission letter from the bank manager and the price to be paid to the bank for the use.

Luna already told Molly what she was doing and she was getting Harry, Ginny and Hermione to help her, so they were covered for details. Harry knew he had access to fine dinner ware in the Potter family vault and his father allowed the use of the set and anything else they could see that could be used. When him and Ginny went to the vault, she found something that Verity needed to see and she told Harry about it, "Gin, dad said what ever we found we could use, but do you really think Verity will like it?"

"Harry, not only will she like it, she will fall in love with it. It has everything she will need. Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Trust me on this one, please."

Ginny told him to stay there, while she ran and got Verity. It took about twenty minutes, but when they got there and Ginny showed it to Verity, a tear formed in her eye. "Harry, are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely. Dad said anything we found we could use. Yes, it was the family's, but mum would be proud if you choose to use it. She probably used it on her own wedding day. Would you like to try it on?"

"Here? Now?"

"I could leave until you and Ginny tell me its safe to come back in, and there are curtains over there you could use if I have to remain in here. Griphook, do I have to stay in here?"

"No, Mr. Potter, you can step out and I will be with you to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"There you go Verity, just like I said. So, do you want to try it on?"

"YES! Now both of you get out until Ginny calls you back in." and both Harry and Griphook shared a laugh as they walked out.

The wedding gown was a brilliant creation that had little Swarovski Crystals sewn into two blue strips of silk at the waist and the hem of the gown. The gown itself was pure white silk with a long train. It had a shoulder less top but there were two thin straps keeping it up. There was a veil that was held in place by a tiara which also had the Crystals. Matching blue two inch heels and arm length gloved completed the gown. Verity and Ginny went to work to get it on and it took a half hour to get it right. Ginny got the two men back in and Harry whistled at what he saw, while Griphook just said, "Mr. Weasley is lucky he was not here to see this, or you would be getting married now." Harry nodded his head in agreement. It was like the gown was made for her. She didn't know it would be the same for anyone who tried it on. It was magically enhanced to fit anyone. The gown had been in the Potter family for generations, and the color of the silk bands would fit the bride, meaning it if was Ginny trying it on, the color woulds be green as would the shoes.

Harry found a clothing bag for the gown in one of the cabinets and then him and Griphook left again for Verity to change back to her work clothes. They waited for an hour and asked what was taking so long. Ginny came to the door and had them come back in. Verity was standing if front of the mirror just staring at her image. Griphook left the group and went to a glass showcase and pulled out a lovely necklace to go with the gown and placed it around her neck. Tears were falling from Verity's eyes. She couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She never thought of herself as beautiful, until now.

They finally got Verity to take the gown off and the necklace and shoes. She didn't close the clothes bag for a few minutes, while she looked at it. She then turned to Harry and gave him a hug and a kiss, then did it to Ginny. "I have had friends and I have had good friends, but none of them compare to the two of you. I know you have to tell your mum and dad about the gown Harry, but I do hope they say it is alright to wear it to my wedding."

Harry just took her to Griphook's office and he asked to use his floo connection. He called home and Lily answered and Harry pulled Verity to the floo and asked the question, Lily smiled back, "Verity, that gown has been used many times in the past, and not always for a Potter wedding. You are more than welcome to use it for yours, but please do not think it is a gift. We will want it back, for use in the future. The near future, we hope." she was looking at Harry at the time she said it. Harry just smiled back. Ginny didn't see or hear what was going on.

Verity backed out with Harry and had a huge smile on her face that Ginny took as permission granted for the use of the gown. Then Verity pulled her in for a hug and said, "You'll love it as much as I do." and then she ran back to the shop to let Fred know that one item of concern was taken care of, and it could have been the hardest concern to fill. She didn't tell him exactly what she got, but hinted it could have taken weeks to find the right one, what ever it was she found. She also told him it could have taken a lot of money to purchase one she liked.

This allowed more time to be spent or other details and when Molly tried to set her down to find the right gown, she made sure that Fred was not anywhere near the room and told Molly, "Mum, I have to tell you that I found the perfect gown already, and it is not mine, but Lily Potter's. She let me use it for the wedding."

"Is it the same one she used for her wedding?" and Molly was pulling out her album as she said this. When Verity nodded her head, Molly went right to the picture of Lily in the gown. Verity looked and saw the gown being worn by a beautiful Lily Evans and Verity thought if the gown enhanced the person wearing it, or was it the person enhancing the gown. Either way, Verity knew Fred would pass out when he saw her in it. She also saw where Ginny and Hermione would also be wearing the gown in the future, especially now that Harry has seen it and loved what he saw.

Fred and Verity got the list of guests to Molly and she had George put in the order for the invitations. He went to Magical Moments in Hogsmeade to have them printed up and while he was there he had something else done for Fred and Verity. A surprise to end the wedding ceremony. He wanted to make sure Fred and Verity's special day was not just special, but spectacular. It would be one they would remember for ever, or at least one they will never forget. George was sort of laughing to himself as he went back to the shop to help get it ready.

Dobby and Hermione were spending more time together and their connection was getting stronger with each meeting. With three more years to go for school, Hermione knew what she wanted to do once done with school. She set up a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and she was to meet him in the Ministry in two days to talk about it. She knew Dobby really did care about the way some of his people were treated and she felt she could do something about it if she entered the Ministry in the Care and Well Being of Magical Creatures Dept. She had been working on a proposal she wanted to put forth to the Ministry that would bring representation of them all by adding leaders of the most advanced civilizations, such as Centaurs, Goblins,Werewolves, Vampires, Merpeople, Giants and Elves. Her hopes were to get them together and put out to the Magical community the need for equal rights for all creatures.

When the time came for the meeting, she didn't know that the Professor was not coming to the meeting alone. Gringotts was where they were going to meet and the Minister of Magic was there sitting with the professor. Fudge and Dumbledore were talking when Hermione entered the room set aside by the Goblins, and just after Hermione entered, so did the Goblin Leader Alrik Goldenmane. When he entered, everyone in the room stood up to greet him. He never made personal appearances or meetings like this and it was an honor to have him there for the rest. Hermione was surprised when the Minister gave up his seat at the head of the table for Alrik to take. No one knew how to address him and Fudge made a fatal mistake when he opened the talk, "Thank you all for coming here this morning, and Alrik, this is a surprise. I wish we knew you would be here, as we would have made special arrangements for your visit."

Alrik never said a word, but the guards stationed at the door advanced on Fudge and had their lances lowered towards the Minister. Albus spoke next, "Minster, one never speaks directly to the Goblin leader, unless asked to do so. You also never call him by his name, unless he grants you permission. It is a great insult to him to be talked to as a commoner. What you have done is a grave insult to the Goblin nation and it must be answered to."

Hermione was watching all this and thought all was going to be forgiven, but she was wrong when there was a knock on the door and several Aurors walked in and asked the Minister to leave with them. It wasn't just to leave, he was being taken to the holding cells, where he would stay until a trial was held. Albus turned to Hermione and answered her questioning look, "Yes Hermione, the Minister is being taken to jail. I'm sorry to use you this way , but Fudge has been using his post to further his riches, but we had no proof. I had to do something that would remove him from his post and I knew he didn't know anything about Goblin protocol. He will lose his post and spend some time in Azkaban for his insult. Now, please tell us why you are here?"

Hermione told them of her idea for the change to the Ministry regarding the care and well being division. This was where she heard the first word said by Alrik, "You are the one that likes the elf, Dobby, aren't you? You don't need to answer me, I already know you are. However, what you have said here today, shows me that you are not here about just elves, but all creatures. For this I welcome you and to let you know that I wish to hear more about your plans and I wish you to talk to me, using my name, and you too, Albus. It has been many years since I last heard anyone say anything in defense of our people, or others such as us. Albus, who will be your new Minister?"

"That is up to the Wizengamut, Alrik, but I can put forth any name you wish to see in the position, except for me. Also, he or she must be at least of a certain age."

"I know your system, Albus, but I also know your influence on Wizengamut. Who will be your choice as your new Minister?"

Albus leaned toward Alrik and whispered in his ear, to which Alrik smiled and dropped any further questioning. Albus must have named someone Alrik liked.

The next month was hectic one for everyone. Fred and George for their business. Fred and Verity for their wedding. Albus Dumbledore with the new Minister and the trial of Fudge. Molly finishing the final details for her son's marriage. Hermione with her plans for Care and Well Being of Magical Creatures. Dobby trying to get Hermione's mind off her planning,He didn't see where there needed to be such a hurry to get it done even though it benefited his people. He didn't see what the hurry was since it has been this way for so long. He couldn't even talk to her because he was trying to stop her from her work. Once Hermione was committed to something, she didn't wish to be sidetracked.

Harry was trying to improve his relationship with Ginny, and he felt he was doing good. She talked more with him, allowed him to hold her hand and even kiss her at the end of the evening. He was feeling good about himself and Ginny.

Then the time came for the selection for the new Minister and it followed the trial of Fudge. The trial was just a formality, as he committed a crime against a ruling factor, for which there was no excuse. Being in his position, he should have known the protocol for his behavior. Alrik asked for a ten year sentence and that was what he got. As for the new Minister, Albus named Alastor Moody for the post and the Wizengamut asked for other choices, for which there were none. The selection was seconded by Arthur Weasley and the selection was unanimous. Alastor became the new Minister and he chose Amelia Bones as his Under Secretary. With Amelia taking the post, she named Kingsley Shacklebolt as the new director of the Ministry of Law Enforcement. Once that appointment was made, a new Professor for the History of Magic was named. Remus Lupin was a full time Professor and Professor Snape was to supply him with the Wolfbane potion to control his changes. With that nomination, he was able to ask Tonks to marry him. She accepted the proposal with enthusiasm. She finally got her man.

The next event was the wedding and George and Luna had everything set for the post marriage fireworks, approved by Gringotts and at no cost for the entire wedding. George thought they had to pay for the use of the steps for the wedding, but Alrik made the proclamation to his followers and they passed it on to George. Fred didn't know about it and would never find out from George. George left the money in the bank.

George and Fred were there on the steps, waiting for Verity to leave the shop and walk down the street to join them on the steps, escorted by her father. The music started up and Fred turned to the door of the shop to see his chosen. Since it was Ginny who found her gown, it was her that Verity made her the Maid of Honor. She was the last one to leave, before Verity made her exit onto the street. George had to catch Fred who almost passed out when he saw Verity in the gown. The way it sparkled in the sun light and moved with her as she walked up the street and to the steps, where George practically had to shove Fred down to get her. Fred finally took her hand from her father and guided her up the steps, but whispering to her on the way up, "Merlin, Verity, but you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. This may sound silly, but I was jealous of George in school because of Luna. The way they looked right together. I always wanted you there with me, to keep me focused. Now I see how silly I really was." and they reached Albus on the top step.

Albus performed the ceremony and pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to the people. Then the fireworks display began and the end of it was a large dragon leaving the rooftop of the bank and passing over the crowd, only to explode over them and showering them with confetti and glitter.

Harry had his birthday party along with the reception of the wedding, because he got to dance with Ginny all night long. He couldn't think of a better present.

Dobby got to dance with Hermione all night long and felt like it was his birthday as well. George and Luna shared the evening like the others, and Ron found himself with Lavender for the evening and enjoyed himself, while Lavender found him to be a bit too touchy, feely, but had him under control.

Ginny's party was next and Harry had to find her something special for her present. He searched the alley high and low but couldn't find the right gift. He talked with his mum to see what she thought and Lily wanted to laugh at her son's dilemma, but managed to control it. She did give him something to think about though. "Harry, what does she wish to do with herself? I mean after school."

"Oh, she wants to join the Harpies as a Chaser. Shes on the Quidditch team at school and she is marvelous. Do you think I should get her a new broom?"

"Well, that wasn't what I was thinking, but you could do that."

"What then mum? I really want to know what you think."

"How about a letter of introduction to the Harpies, explaining Gwenog Jones of your new discovery. Have her come to see one of Ginny's games. If you feel she will look better with a new broom, then get her one. However, if she is good as you say she is with her current broom, then that would be even better, because it will show Miss Jones that Ginny is good even on a adequate broom, not a special broom. That leaves you a chance to get her a better one on her next birthday."

Harry leaped from his chair and pulled his mum in for a hug, then went running for his room. Once he was done, he had Hedwig to take the letter to Gwenog for her to read and act on it. He asked for her answer to go to Ginny by August Thirteenth, for Ginny's birthday.

Ginny was up early for her birthday and sat down to her birthday pancakes, with bacon and eggs. She was ready to begin eating, when a strange owl came through the open door and landed in front of her. She offered the owl some water and bacon, but it only drank the water and left. Ginny opened the letter and began to read:

Miss Ginny Weasley:

It has come to my attention in the form of a letter, that you are a promising young lady in the field of Quidditch. I was told you play Chaser for the Gryffindor team and have been significant in the house winning the trophy for two years.

Now, ordinarily I pass on such tips, but I know a Professor at your school and received high praise once again about your prowess. This information also got another of your team mates becoming a starter for the Quidditch league. A Mister Oliver Woods. This information brought the league one of the better Keepers in the league.

With that being said, please expect to see me at your first game, which has not been set yet. Also be aware, if you see me at your second game, I will be bringing with me a letter of intent. This letter will tell you we do have interest in seeing you play for the Harpies Professional Quidditch team.

It was also said that you are playing with a common broom. Please do not make a change to that. If you play that well with it, then it will be even better with a new one, I don't want you to try and impress me with something fancy or unique. Just be your self and if you are that good, then everything will work out.

Good luck in you next season.

Gwenog Jones,

Manager, Hollyhead harpies

Molly saw Ginny sitting there, not touching her breakfast and asked, "Ginny, is everything alright? You look like your a thousand kilometers away." Ginny handed her mum the letter, but still did not touch her breakfast.

Molly read the letter and started to shed tears at was was said. She went around the table and hugged her daughter and said in her ear, "Just do as she asks, Ginny dear, and you'll make the team. I don't know where you learned to fly, but since you do, do your best. No matter how it turns out, your father and I will always be proud of you, even if you don't make the training date."

Ginny looked up at her mum and smiled, "Oh, not to worry mum, I will make the team, but how did Miss Jones know about me?"

"Well, it said someone sent her a notice of your abilities, so it must have been one of your fellow team mates. Who is the Captain of the team?"

"Well, it was Angelina until this summer, so it could have been her, but she wouldn't hurt her own chance to play professionally. No, I think it was Professor McGonagal and confirmed by professor Dumbledore."

Later that day, she was sitting with Harry at her party, when he asked if she got anything special for her birthday. She told him of her letter and when she saw a smile grow on Harry's face, she knew who sent the first letter. She leaned over and kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you very much Harry. That was my best present ever. How did you think of it?"

"I didn't, that's what mums are for." He smiled even bigger.

TAOHAD-}

The years flew by after this and saw everyone sitting in the stands ready to watch as Ginny tried out for the Harpies. The two games Gwenog attended, Ginny scored twenty three goals and assisted on fourteen others using her Cleansweep 3 broom. For her final year, Harry got her Firebolt 4 and her game took off from there. The three games she played her final year, she scored a school record seventy six goals and the trophy once again for Gryffindor. She didn't know that Gwenog had a scout at all her games in her final year and the information she was given solidified Ginny's appointment for her tryouts.

Gwenog put her on the rookie line, which was supposed to lose to her starting lineup. Gwenog happened to be on this line and as a Beater, she was the one to try and stop Ginny from scoring. If it had been anyone else out there, she would have released her, it was so bad. Ginny was scoring at a pace where she made her rookie line look a starting line for any team in the league. Ginny herself scored fifteen goals and set up another twenty in an embarrassing win with their Seeker even catching the Snitch ahead of the starting Seeker. If the score had been official, it would have been a horrific loss for the starters, 590 to 60. The entire rookie team got a position on the team, but Ginny's was as a starter.

Her family was so proud of her, it embarrassed her in front of her team mates, but inside she felt overjoyed. Ginny played as a starter for five years, and never missed a game. She was the league leading scorer in all five years and the Harpies won the championship three out of the five years she played, but was in all five of the games, losing to Bulgaria twice.

In those five years, Dobby and Hermione married the same day that George and Luna married, and they each had a child. Hermione and Dobby had a boy they named Yannick. Luna and George had a girl they named Marie, after Missy Lily, who's middle name was Marie. Lily was reserved for Harry and Ginny.

The twins shop was a huge success and the Weasley name became the most popular name in the magic community, followed closely by the Potter name. When Harry and Ginny married, there was no difference in the popularity since they became one in the same, twice over with Harry and Ginny plus Dobby and Hermione, who had brought the magical world together with her law concerning the magical creatures. There even became a goblin Minister near the end of Hermione's service to the Ministry.

Harry and Dobby brought the world together with their adventures. With the help of the ladies they had at their sides.


End file.
